DemonVampire
by Roosterteeth Fan 17
Summary: Ciel has been a demon for over 100 years. He has lived his life as normal as possible with his butler Sebastian but after he finds out that Sebastian is sending him to Yokai Academy, he finds a new interest. Somewhat evil Ciel. No Pairing yet. Will have a harem. T for now. If there is a pairing it won't be yaoi. Suggestions always welcomed
1. Prologue

Demon+Vampire

Chapter 1

Prologue 

August 26, 2008

Ciel POV

It has been 119 years since I died, and was reborn as a demon, all thanks to that pathetic excuse for a noble. He caused me to become the monster I am today but it wasn't all bad; Sebastian, my demon butler, was cursed to be by my side forever since he can no longer eat my soul. For the past 119 years I watched the world change before my eyes, it was boring and interesting at the same time. After leaving the manor Sebastian and I traveled to America, where we stayed for around 100 years or so. We always moved from city to city, to not cause too much suspicion, after all I have to eat souls to survive so I had to kill many people. We stayed in many cities first New York, then Boston, and so on. We did this for countless years; I also needed a new name since Phantomhive isn't going to work so I took the name Ciel Michaelis. Sebastian is now legally my father, much to my disliking, he just finds it amusing that he can now boss me around when we are in public. After many years of traveling we decided to finally move somewhere we can stay, I suggested California but Sebastian suggested Japan. At the time I did not know why and didn't really care so we moved to Japan. We got there by a new transportation known as a plane, I'll admit it is very efficient but it scared the living day lights out of me, not that I'll admit it. We finally stayed in Japan in a small town known as Karuizawa for the past 19 years. Today is the anniversary of me being reborn and I'm just sitting in my office sulking and looking at a very old picture of Elizabeth Midford, my deceased ex-fiancée. We bought an average two story house when we moved here, not nearly as big as my manor or as satisfying but it will do. I am no longer an earl so I have to resort to being a normal citizen, to my disliking and even if I wanted to become rich again, I can't since my company went bankrupt years ago. I didn't really care about that anymore, it is just a company, it doesn't matter to me anymore, not much does. I am in my office currently, just thinking over the past when a knock came from my door. Knowing it was Sebastian with my afternoon tea I allowed him in.

"Your afternoon tea my lord" he stated as he came in

"Yes, come in," I replied

It was still like the old times when I was human not much has changed

"Today we have Jasmine Pearls Green Tea, I hope you'll find it to your liking" he said as I took a sip

"It's good, so Sebastian what is on my agenda today?" I said as I took another sip of my tea

"Well young master, you have a pretty clear schedule, the only thing you have to do is pack" he said with slight amusement in his voice, that hasn't changed either he was still the damn cocky demon butler, I summoned all those years ago. I was mainly still the same personality wise but my appearance changed somewhat. I still wear my eye patch, my clothes needed to change to be up to date; the only difference is my size I am no longer 5'2", to my amazement, I grew to be around 5'8", and my facial features changed as well, giving me a more mid-teenage appearance and instead of looking like a child I looked more mature. Sebastian told me I would have a very quick growth spurt back when I became a demon, he stated it was all part becoming one and was to be expected. I was actually happy that I gre-wait did he say packing?

"Packing? For what?" I asked confused

"Well for your departure to the academy" he asked amused

"ACADEMY! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE TALKING ABOUT!" an academy?! I can't go to school that's preposterous

"Well of course, most teenagers go to high school, so why are you any different?" he was looking at me when that dawn smirk I despise.

"You know perfectly why I can't go to school, and I simply don't want to go" I said, now calm

"Young Master I don't see why you don't want to go"

"I know everything I need to know and besides you can teach what I don't know." I am starting to get annoyed.

"Although my teaching skills are excellent, there are still things that I alone cannot teach you, also you need to interact with kids this day and age." He finished with the stupid smirk of his

"Fine I'll go but how are going to be by side if you are clearly too old to go both in appearance and literal" I said smirking thinking I had found a way out

His smirk grew wider at this as if knowing what I was trying to do, "I will be starting a new teaching job there so no need to worry" Damn him he thought ahead, I guess I will have to go after all.

"Well you know, I am going to end up killing a student don't you, either to eat or just because they annoyed me"

"Yes, I know that's why I enrolled you in a monster academy"

…..

A monster academy… he's got to be joking "Enough of this foolery Sebastian!"

"Young master don't tell me you thought that we were the only beings other than humans?" he said faking confusion "Of course not, but monsters there is no such thing" I asked with disbelief and a bit of curiosity.

"Well aren't I enough proof" he said with humor in his voice "Fine, fine, fine, what is the name of this place anyways" I asked with much irritation, a school for monsters, I'll admit it was interesting.

Sebastian POV

The young master's reaction to this is much funnier that I had anticipated, but I can see the interest in his eyes so replied to his question,

"Yokai Academy, it's a high school by monsters, for monsters and it is hidden in another dimension" I said with my normal butler, mannered voice, "Well I can clearly tell they didn't spend time on the name, tell me what type of monsters attend" my young master said clearly interested

"Well there is a variety of monster from the weakest ogre, to the strongest vampire" I said with clear knowledge of the yokai world, though the monsters there are weaklings even vampires who are considered the strongest.

"So vampires are the strongest, well then there must not be any demons there am I correct?"

I knew my master would be interested "You are correct vampires are S-Class monsters meaning they are at the top but demons still beat vampires since we are directly from hell and are naturally stronger. We are considered myths or legends since very few demons, if any have entered the yokai world." I said with much expertise, honestly I didn't know much about the yokai world until recently, after all I am going to be a teacher so I need to know everything there is to know, young master's voice cut me from my thoughts "Have you ever been to the yokai world Sebastian?"

"Yes but I was there only to eat some souls" The souls in the yokai world are delicious, well depending on which yokai you eat "Were they any good? I highly doubt a monster soul in good" He had no idea "Actually they are very good depending on which monster you choose. I choose a yuki-onna or snow woman, it was cold but soothing and I also had a witch's soul which was okay but not the best." My master looked to be getting very hungry as I told him more, this will be very interesting

"Have you ever had a vampire soul?" His eyes flashed red when he asked that, I couldn't help but smirk, my eyes turned to their demonic form as I spoke, "Yes, it was the best and most delicious soul I ever had" My fangs stared appearing from under my grin as did my young masters. Two demons sitting in office planning on a feast, how fun. I hadn't notice but it seems we have spent hours talking and it seems it was around 4:30, oh I almost forgot about dinner quickly returning to normal I bowed to my young master

"Excuse me young master but I must finish preparing dinner" I still don't know why he still eats food it doesn't taste like anything or satisfy his thoughts were interrupted by my master's voice, "I see why you want me to go to the school, you want a feast"he found out rather quickly but that my young master always thinking, "Yes but it will satisfy you as well master"he smiled as I said this and said, "I am looking forward to it" with that I left his office.

As I walked down the hall I continued thinking about the feast we will be having very soon, "This will be fun" I said as my eyes once again turned demonically red.

Ciel POV

Sebastian left the room to make dinner even though I can't taste it, it feels natural to eat dinner. I kept thinking about what Sebastian said and it made my stomach growl for souls but that would have to wait for now. I started thinking on how going to school would be like, I was very interested to see what souls I will meet but I'll have to make sure not to kill without knowing for sure that I would be eating their soul, "What a bother" I muttered to myself. I also realized I forgot to ask what Sebastian would be teaching, I guess I'll find out later.

Later That Night

As I lay there in my bed I couldn't help but smile, this is going to be very interesting I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction which I hope I will be able to update at least twice a week or more but thanks for reading**


	2. First Day (Sebastian)

Third Person

A bright yellow bus drove down the highway as it was making its way to the tunnel leading towards Yokai Academy. The bus was nearly empty all but for one seat occupied by Ciel Phantomhive or Ciel Michealis, who looked very uninterested. Secretly Ciel was very excited, mainly thinking over the souls he'll get to eat, "I can already taste the soul" Ciel thought to himself as the bus entered a strange looking tunnel,

"You going to Yokai Academy?" Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the bus driver, "Yes why else would I be on this bus" Ciel said with annoyance at the stupid question. "Your accent is British, am I correct?" The bus driver said ignoring the rudeness of Ciel's response. "Yes it is, now how much longer until we arrive?" The bus driver chuckled,

"Inpatient one aren't you, no matter, we will be there shortly" No more than 10 minutes passed and Ciel found himself walking off the bus, "Be careful kid, this school is **VERY SCARY**," the bus driver said with a chuckle and a grin, much to the annoyance of Ciel, "Whatever, it can't be that bad" Ciel said to himself as the bus was no longer there. "Well no use standing here, Sebastian should be done with the arrangements" he said as he started walking towards the "spooky" school.

_Flashback_

"_Young master I'll be going ahead to arrange your schedule so that you'll be in my French class" said Sebastian as he drove Ciel to the bus stop,_

"_As long as you get everything prepared, I don't really care" Ciel replied _

"_Young master you'll have to much nicer if you want to gain lots of friends and you will also have to respect me, I will be your teacher after all" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face and amusement in his voice,_

"_Fine but only when in class, you still are MY butler, so don't expect too much respect even in class" With that the two remained silent until they arrived at the bus stop_

_When they arrived Sebastian had told Ciel to wait until the bus came, Ciel only nodded as Sebastian started driving away_

_Flashback end_

Sebastian POV

After leaving the young master I headed straight through the portal that leads to Yokai Academy.

As I arrived, I noticed several monsters, in human form, just waiting for the ceremony to start. I started to get hungrier as I smelled their souls, "I do hope the young master completes his plan soon, just smelling this souls drives me mad." I said as I made my way to the headmaster's office.

I finally arrived at his office, but before I could knock I heard a voice, "Come in" not really thinking much about it, I entered. The room was rather dark, with only a few candles lighting it but the most noticeable things were the two glowing eyes staring at me, I assume this is the headmaster,

"Ah, you've arrived Mr. Michealis, welcome to Yokai Academy" He said with a smile and cheerful voice, I replied politely,

"Well thank you headmaster, I am glad to be here" I could tell this man is powerful and he has a powerful soul but I'll have to wait,

"No, the pleasure is mine, It is good that we were able to get a French teacher this year, it will be a great elective" he said, a grin never leaving his face,

"I am also grateful that you allowed me to teach and also for allowing my son to enroll" I had to hold in a chuckle at calling young master my son, it sounded very strange, "But of course, with your sons' exceeding grades it would be a waste not to let him enroll and your teaching skills are flawless not just in French speaking but in almost every subject so adding you to the staff was a bonus" it's amazing how easy it is to create fake documents and it comes in very useful when needed.

There something about this man that makes me cautious, I'm not sure why but he smells familiar, almost like an….. Exorcist, yes that's what he is. Well this is ironic a demon talking with an exorcist, this got even more interesting, but there is still something off

"Mr. Michealis is there something wrong?" his voice stopped my thoughts, he is suspicious of me I can tell but no use trying anything without my young master, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my son's schedule, did you add my class onto their?"

"Well of course" he said while taking out young master's schedule, "He'll be in your fifth period class, right after lunch, if that's okay with you, but there won't be any classes beside homeroom today so you can take the time to ready you room." He finished with a smile.

He is a complete idiot thinking he can fool me but I know he is very suspicious, I'll personally eat his soul when the time comes. "Thank you, headmaster and do you mind telling me where my classroom is, I'm afraid I don't know"

"Ah yes, excuse my rudeness, a teacher should be here any minute to show you to your room" as if on cue there was a knock at the door and heard a soft voice with a hint a joy and nervousness, as I turned around I saw a woman walk in. Any man would say she's attractive but normally I wouldn't care much for her appearance but she smelled familiar, it's a soothing scent that love but I don't know why it's surrounding this woman.

Then it came to me and I froze.

Third Person

A blonde woman walked down the halls of Yokai Academy and was headed to the headmaster's office. Shizuka Nekonome was currently a nervous wreck,

"I hope the headmaster isn't angry with me, I haven't done anything wrong, well I don't think I have" she told herself with a sad and worried tone as she got to the door she slowing knocks, slightly hesitating. When no one answers she slowly opens the door and walks in. She noticed the room being as dark as usual but she also noticed a man dressed in all black, she would have missed him completely if he hadn't moved to look at her, he is like a shadow. The headmaster started speaking completely unaware of Sebastian's face which now looked, after staring at Nekonome for a few seconds, shocked, stunned and had a small blush forming as well.

"Ms. Nekonome thank you for coming, I was hoping you would take Mr. Michealis here, to his new room, if you don't mind. He will be joining the staff this year as the French teacher."

Ms. Nekonome cheered up at these news and let out a sigh but soon after returned to her cheerful self,

"Well of course! I'll be glad to show Mr. Michealis to his room." The headmaster was glad to hear this and expected Sebastian to introduce himself but he noticed Sebastian just standing there. He couldn't see his face since he now had his back to him.

"Mr. Michealis is something wrong?" Nekonome asked before the headmaster. Finally regaining his senses, in one swift motion, Sebastian mere inches from Nekonome's face and since he was taller he grabbed her by the chin and moved her face so he was now looking at him,

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen" Sebastian said with a calm and soothing voice which made Nekonome blush more than she already was from the closeness of Sebastian's face and body.

Nekonome's POV

Why is Mr. Michealis so close to me? He also just complemented me but I just met him. His face is so close to mine, not that I'm complaining he is a very handsome man, his skin looks as though it belongs to an angel (**A/N irony) **his face is smooth as silk and doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it. He is probably the most handsome man I've ever seen, "Your hands are as soft as the paws a pampered kitten, your hair is as radiate as the fur of a well groomed cat an-

"Thank you Mr. Michealis but I should probably get you to your classroom, before the ceremony starts since I have to go to my homeroom class." I said trying to compose myself, I hope he has a room close to min-

Compose yourself Shizuka, he properly was just being nice since he's new.

Sebastian POV

She's a neko (cat woman), this just got much better, Sebastian thought. Her ears are so soft they make want to cuddle her but I have to be civilized, she probably thinks I'm very strange since I lost myself when I saw her.

I'm not in love with her, she's just so beautiful and soft. I guess since I can't have my way; I'll just have some fun with her while I'm here, maybe even keep her as a pet. What am I thinking, she isn't a stray cat I found and hid in my closet but it still is tempting. As we arrived to my room she began to speak

"This is your room Mr. Michealis, if you have any questions, my room is down the hall and Ms. Kagome is right in that room" she said as she pointed to the room next to mine. Let the fun begin

"Thank you Shizuka, I hope you don't mind me calling you that." I said as I inched closer to her, "O-oh N-no it's alright we are colleagues after all, I should be getting to my classroom so see you later Mr. Michealis" before she could turn and leave, I quickly grabbed her and brought her close to me,

"Please call me Sebastian, it wouldn't be fair if I'm allowed to use your first name but you aren't allowed to use mine" I said as I stared at her, she had a very big blush forming and I couldn't help but enjoy this so I continued " Shizuka you are turning very red, do you feel alright? Maybe you're gaining a fever." I said faking concern as I put my hand on her forehead, "Maybe I should give you a checkup; I do have a doctor's degree after all" I said seductively and I could literally feel the blush on her face,

"N-no n-no no I'm a-alright, a-anyways see you later Mr. Mich- Sebastian" she nearly shouted as she ran off to her classroom but before she disappeared around the corner I noticed a tail popping out from under her skirt, "Beautiful" I muttered but quickly recovered and started entering my room, "This is going to better than I thought" I said as I closed my classroom door and started getting the room ready for tomorrow. As I prepared my desk I started thinking about my young master, "I hope he arrived safely and managed to get to the ceremony, even now as a demon, he still depends on me a lot even though he won't admit it." I spoke to myself, "I wonder if his morning was as interesting as mine" I finished with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Here's chapter two sorry if it's slow I just want to get all the introductions out of the way**


	3. First Day (Ciel)

Third Person

Ciel was currently waiting for his teacher in his homeroom class. "What the devil is taking them so long, I just what to end this day as quickly as possible" Ciel thought to himself as he started getting inpatient. After the ceremony Ciel went straight to homeroom hoping to see the vampire he met earlier, "If making friends is this easy, then I'll be done here within a few weeks" he thought as he recalled the pink haired vampire

_Flashback_

_Ciel was walking towards Yokai Academy after getting dropped off by the bus. He continued walking noticing the strange color of the ocean, "The appearance of this dimension is rather strange" he said to himself as he continued walking down the road, _

"_This forest seems secluded enough, it might come useful in the future" Ciel continued evaluating the area. He could now see Yokai Academy and could see other students waiting for the ceremony to start, "They all seem like normal humans, anyone would think this is just another normal school but their souls are very different and they seem tasty." As Ciel was thinking this his stomach started to growl, _

"_I hope making people trust me won't take a long time, I'm getting hungrier by the second." Ciel thought to himself as he continued. He continued walking for about 5 minutes when he noticed a bat? Flying above him then it spoke,_

"_I'm a bat, squee!" it exclaimed as it flew over Ciel. All Ciel was thinking was how that could be considered a bat, it just looked like a ball with wings. Distracted by the bat Ciel hadn't noticed the powerful soul incoming until he heard someone yell "WATCH OUT!" before he could react he felt something hit him and saw a blur of pink fly past him and land a couple feet ahead. The force of whatever it was didn't hurt what so ever, he was just thrown of balance. After stumbling a bit he composed and was ready to yell at whatever hit him but was stopped when he noticed a pinked haired girl? "Pink hair, that something that even surprises me, what a ridicules hair color" Ciel thought as he walked towards the girl, "Hey! Are you alright you took quite the nasty fall" he said faking concern, "I guess if I have to be nice to gain their trust, so be it." _

_He thought as he waited for a response but then he noticed how powerful her soul was but it still seems somehow contained, he now really needed to gain her trust, her soul wasn't just powerful but it also looked delectable. "Yes, sorry for hitting you, I just got dizzy all of a sudden" Ciel had to admit, she was very beautiful in appearance but Ciel couldn't care less about that, all that he was interested in was her soul. "Her soul smells very good" Ciel thought as he retained himself from eating her right then and there._

"_No matter, I should be the one apologizing for not moving out of the way" Ciel responded with a kind voice, _

"_I also destroyed your bicycle" he said as he pointed next to her to the destroyed bicycle. Apparently she hadn't noticed she was missing her bike so when she saw it she had a look of shock and worry but not for the bike but for Ciel, _

"_Oh my god! Are you okay that must have hurt" she said with clear worry in her voice, "No, it's alright, you should worry more about yourself than a complete stranger like myself" Ciel finished with one of his fake smiles. After standing and apologizing once again the pink haired girl decided to introduce herself, "My name is Moka Akashiya, and I was wondering are going to Yokai too?" Ciel can see the interest in the now identified Moka's eyes, "Yes it's going to be my first year and my name is Ciel Michealis, pleased to meet you" Ciel was in a way pleased but mainly because she had a good looking soul._

"_It's nice to meet you Ciel!" she exclaimed happily but her face soon changed and she started blushing as if embarrassed, "If you don't mind answering" she hesitated a bit as if not knowing whether she should ask Ciel or not, "Moka you can trust me and I'll answer whatever you wish as long as you do the same" Ciel wasn't lying completely but he was lying about answering every question, Moka heard this and gained some confidence but was still shy, "Well I was wondering what you think about vampires" she finished with a blush._

_Ciel was surprised that he found a vampire this fast and it didn't even take any effort. He can see now why she is so powerful and why her soul seems very delectable. "I've never met any vampires before, I wouldn't know what to think but from what I see in you I think I like vampires" I finished with a smile._

_I could see Moka was very happy to the point where she was a loss for words_

_Ciel POV_

_I'll have to tell Sebastian to stop searching for a vampire here, to think I've found one so easily. I'll have to call to Sebastian when the day is over to update him on my findings. I better get to the school before the ceremony starts, oh I almost forgot, _

"_Moka, if you don't mind would you be my friend as I don't know anyone else in this school." As soon as I finished Moka basically jumped on me, and hugged me in a way that reminded me too much of Elizabeth, she is probably the only thing I miss. I was a bit frozen in the hug but quickly recovered and after a frantic amount of 'Yes's' from Moka she calmed down, "Well that was unexpected, not that I'm complaining but you shouldn't go hugging teenage boys you just met not all of them will be gentleman like myself" I stated with a smile on my face, Moka blushed at my words, _

"_Sorry, I'm just super happy! Thank you so much Ciel, after the ceremony would you like to explore the school with me!" she asked me, "Well of course you are my friend after all" with that she turned and left._

_The ceremony started and to be honest it was really boring just the headmaster and all the teachers welcoming us. I saw Sebastian and he seemed to be flirting with some blonde teacher, he must have enjoyed the scent of her soul or something._

_Flashback End_

Ciel POV

"Where the devil is the teacher" I said out loud now completely annoyed. Most of the students were in the class and they were thinking the same thing.

A few more minutes passed and the teacher finally arrived and I noticed she was blushing and mumbling, I could barely make out what she was saying but it mostly consisted of "He's only being nice." I quickly recognized her as the teacher Sebastian was flirting with. "Her soul isn't that strong, I don't see why Sebastian trying to be nice to her" I thought as the teacher started talking, "Sorry for being late everyone, I got umm… held up after the ceremony" she is clearly lying but no one else seems to notice, idiots, "Anyways, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, you can call me Ms. Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year." She said with a bright smile on her face and a cheery voice,

"I'm sure everyone already knows this but Yokai Academy is a special school by monsters, for monsters" I'm pretty sure everyone here does know that, so you don't need to waste your breath I thought,

"Currently this planet is in the well control of the humans, so in order for monster like you and myself, to survive we must learn how to co-exist with them" Well this will be easy I've lived in the human world all my life, I was interrupted from my thought when a cocky voice spoke, "Why bother co-existing with human, I say we just eat all of them and even have some fun with the pretty ladies" he finished as he revealed his snake like tongue. "I may not be human anymore but that just indecent, even now I still treat all woman with respect. I have a feeling this idiot will be my first meal" I thought angrily, "And you are?" Ms. Nekonome said as she looked at the roll sheet, "Ah, Saizo Komiya, well now there's no chance of a human being at this school since all the teachers and students are monsters." She said as a tail sprung out from under her skirt.

That's when it hit me "She's a bloody Cat Lady! I, no wonder Sebastian is so fond of her, uh this is going to be miserable" I thought as I put my head my desk, "You see this school is protected by a secret barrier which no human can enter and even if one did they would be killed or something like that" she said in her cheerful voice like it wasn't something in the slightest wrong. Well so much for co-existing, if any home who sets foot here dies. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice, "Sorry I'm late; I kind of got lost after the ceremony" the voice said,

"No problem, how about you introduce yourself to the class" Ms. Nekonome said as happy as can be, "Hello everyone my name is Moka Akashyia, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Moka nearly exclaimed as she bowed. Well my luck gets better and better, I meet a vampire, befriend her, and I'm in the same homeroom as her, my plan might be executed sooner than anticipated. I was about to call out to her when I was interrupted by all the wispers and comments coming from the students, mainly guys and even some girls.

"SHE SO HOT!"

"I WISH I COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT"

"I'M JUST GLAD I CAN BE IN A CLASS WITH A BABE LIKE THAT"

"SHE SHOULD BE MINE"

Disgusting, perverted vermin learn some decency, ladies with respect you pigs, is what I would have said if I wasn't too angry to speak, I quickly calmed down and smirked, let's see what they think of this, "Hey Moka, what are the odds we would have the same homeroom" I said as Moka turned towards to me. She looked at me and brightened with a huge smile she jumped at me before I could event process what she was doing, I was hugged tightly by her, "Oh Ciel I'm so glad we're in the same homeroom, we're still going exploring after class right" she asked with happiness and joy in her voice, I can clearly see the anticipation in her eyes.

"Why of course, what are friends for" I gave her a smile that wasn't completely fake since I found humor in the jealousy coming from the males in the class. I turned to look at them and could see all the males fuming and I also saw some females with faces full of jealousy for some odd reason. As I motioned for Moka to sit in the seat behind me, Ms. Nekonome started attendance. I couldn't care less about the other students so I paid no mind. I notice Ms. Nekonome stopped talking so I look up and she is staring at me,

"Is something wrong?" I said trying to be as nice as possible, "Oh no but are you Ciel Michealis?" she said with what seemed to be confusion, "Yes, is that bad?" Ms. Nekonome shook her head violently, "NO, no it's not bad; it's just are you related to Sebastian Michealis?" oh so that's what this is about, Sebastian you just cause trouble, "Yes, he's my father, so what of it?" I asked letting out a little of my annoyance. Ms. Nekonome blushed a little and quickly continued, "Oh nothing just curious" she said in a somewhat nervous tone. As she finished attendance she started talking about the rules

"Okay everyone when you are here at Yokai there are two main rules must always obey" she said trying to be serious"

"First you must always stay in human form when on campus or you'll get punished"

"And second you must never reveal your monster form to a fellow student for it can result in suspension, are we clear?" she said once again trying to be serious. After that the class and school day basically ended and we were allowed to explore the school or head straight to our dorms. I was nearly dragged around by Moka, she was stronger than she appeared; "I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover" I thought as Moka talked about the school and its architecture. About a half hour of walking around, we finally took a break by a vending machine outside. Moka seem to get tomato juice I didn't get anything since it won't taste like anything and I only drink tea. I noticed Moka started drinking the tomato juice and got curious,

"Moka is tomato a good supplement for blood?" I asked actually curious, "Well it's not exactly the same thing but it's okay." I was about to ask her more but I was stopped by a voice

Third Person

Ciel was about to ask another question when a voice interrupted him, "Your Moka Akashyia right?" The annoying voice of Saizo Komiya, "Yes, would like to take a seat and join us?" Moka asked joyfully, "No, how about you ditch this nobody and come have some fun with me?" Saizo basically commanded, "Ciel and I are having fun write now, you could join us if you want." Moka said completely oblivious to what Saizo really meant. Ciel decided to intervene standing up he looked straight at Saizo even though Ciel was 5'8 Saizo was still a little taller not by much though. "If you can't get what the lady said through your thick skull, then I'll repeat it, she said **NO**, end of story have a nice day." Ciel stated agitated, "No one will take my meal!" Ciel thought. He was about to sit down when Saizo tried to grab Ciel by the collar and throw him but to Saizo's surprise Ciel didn't budge a bit,

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that" Ciel said as he looked at a now scared Sazio with his glowing,demonic eye but before Ciel could beat the living daylights out of Saizo, Moka suddenly grabbed him and took off towards some random location.

Ciel POV

We then somehow ended up on the roof, was a bit angry at Moka for not allowing me to continue, "Tell me Moka why did you drag me way from Saizo?" I asked doing my best to hide my anger, "Well I don't want you getting hurt and that was pretty scary." Moka said with a blush and concerned tone. "I mean weren't you scared?" If only she knew what I've been through and what I can do, "No, I was actually about to give Saizo a… lesson on respecting women." I said hesitating on giving my true intentions, "Also, I've been meaning to ask you but you aren't like the scary vampires I've read about, no offence, I was just wondering why that is?" I said with curiosity. The way Sebastian described them I expected every vampire to think they're royalty or something. "Well that's because of this" she said pointing at her cross. It had an eye that looked very much like my demonic eye just less demonic and it was attached to a collar around her neck. I've noticed it before but I just thought it was an accessory. "It contains all my vampire power so when it comes off I become a really scary vampire" she said "Why don't you just take it off?" now very interested,

"Well that's the thing I can't, nobody can" I could hear some sadness in her words but paid no mind to it, "Well I think it's about time to go check out our new dorms, don't you think?" I said changing the subject she brightened up at this.

We walked towards the dorms as we got closer, I noticed the dorms looked really odd, but no matter I need tea. "It seems the girls' dorms is that way, well Moka, I'll see you tomorrow" With that we parted ways.

As I looked for the dorm room number that was on my schedule, I keep thinking about that Saizo jerk, "If he thinks he'll lay a hand on my dinner he is sorely mistaken" I said to myself as I started getting angrier causing my eyes to turn demonic and my aura to form under me like a shadow. When I arrived at my room, I had already calmed, I entered the room; it was rather small compared to rooms I had in the past,

"It will have to do" I said out loud. I took of my shoes and jacket, then I sat down on the bed and took of my eye patch. "Sebastian Come" I said as my contract eye star to glow. Not even a second later, Sebastian knocked, "Young Master you called?"

"Yes come in" as if knowing what I wanted Sebastian brought tea along with him, "I had a feeling you wanted tea" he said as he poured me some, after taking a drink, I decided to give Sebastian his order, "Sebastian this is an order, find Saizo Komiya and end him" I sated with my usual cold voice and my demonic eyes. "Did someone already annoy you on the first day?" I could hear the humor in his voice, "Yes but he also treated to take my meal" this time my fangs came out from under my lips. As he bowed Sebastian replies "Yes my lord" he stands up and is about to leave, when I stop him

"You could eat him if you'd like." I said with a smile on my face. He started to smile revealing his own fangs, "You are much too kind my lord"

"Make it quick and dispose of the body properly, now go before I change my mind" I said, he bowed once again before he left the room.

Third Person

Saizo was currently out of his dorm, after hours walking through the woods plotting on killing Ciel. "He thinks he can threaten me and get away with it, he is so dead" Saizo spoke angrily it was rather dark in the forest with only the moon to light it up but only a little.

Saizo was suddenly startled by a flock of crows? "What the hell? Crows?"

"Why yes, they are marvelous creatures aren't they" Saizo was brought of his thoughts by the sudden voice.

"Who's there!?" Saizo exclaimed

"Just a butler wandering the forest" the mysterious voice said as the owner made an appearance

"Who the hell are you?" Saizo said a bit frightened

"I heard you wanted to take my master's meal" The person said

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Saizo said frightened and a bit frustrated

"No matter, master said to do this quickly so I will" the man said as his eyes turned demonically red and glowed

"What are you?!" Saizo said now completely frightened

"I'm just one _**hell**_ of a butler" the man said now directly behind Saizo

Saizo quickly turned around but was grabbed by the throat, the mysterious man then proceeded to literally suck the life out of Saizo after a few seconds Saizo was dead,

"An orc how weak, but still filling" the man said as he disposed of the body by throwing over the cliff into the ocean.

He then disappeared into the shadows of the night without anther word.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review if you did and thanks to anyone who reads this. also I will mainly be using the story from Rosario+Vampire anime so I apologize the manga lovers**


	4. A Second Catch

**A/N I forgot to state this but none of the characters belong to me all rights go to the owners Yana Toboso and Akihisa Ikeda**

* * *

Third Person

The next day Ciel had woken up smiling. He started getting dressed, his shirt then tie then coat and so on. After all these years he had learned how to care for himself, well mainly how to get dressed without Sebastian. As he left his room he went downstairs but not without noticing several students out of their human forms "Well there goes that rule" Ciel thought as he made it to the path that led to Yokai. He started to hear some random students start talking but paid no mind until someone mentioned Moka

"Dude check it out it's her" one student said, "Oh yeah that new student Moka" another followed, "YEAH, she so damn hot it should be illegal" another student said as steam literally came out of his nose. Moka just continued walking, totally oblivious she soon brightened up when she saw Ciel. She quickly passed the three students that were awe struck and went to hug Ciel,

"Good morning! It's so nice to see you!" Moka exclaimed happily as she hugged Ciel, much to the jealousy of the three random male students," Damn it what's up with that Ciel guy anyways!" one exclaimed, "He doesn't look like much but rumor has it he stood up to Saizo and even scared him" another one of the students said.

"Good morning Moka, hope you slept well." Ciel said now in his friendly mode

"Yes, it was wonderful! Now come on let's get going" Moka said as she grabbed Ciel's hand and started leading him to school.

When they arrived Moka went to eat breakfast since she over slept, leaving Ciel to explore the school alone until homeroom started

As Ciel made it to an outside corridor he noticed a girl on the floor supposedly in pain.

Ciel POV

What is this some kind of joke? Does she think she'll fool anyone with those acting skills? I might as well help her, I did come here to have a feast so if that results in me having to be nice to these low class monsters so be it, "Hey are you alright?" I asked faking concern as I made myself over to her. She seemed to be very attractive girl, not that I care but what is most noticeable are her breasts, I mean aren't they a little over proportional?

"Help me, it just hit me, I got dizzy all of a sudden" she stated with an "innocent voice." I could clearly tell she's faking but I continued to play along, "I'm sorry but can you please give me a hand" she asked

"Yes, of course" I responded still faking concern

As soon as I helped her she pressed her breasts against me. This disgusting girl, never in my life have I seen a women to something so perverted, "Is something wrong" she asked innocently.

"N-no nothing's wrong" I said even fake stuttering as I grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from me, "We should get you to the nurse's office" I said pointing in the direction of the nurses office, "Wait Ciel!" she exclaimed as she once again pressed herself against me, "I swear your lucky I don't enjoy hitting women!" I thought as she continued to press herself against me, "Ciel look at me" her voice changing from innocent to seductively. I did as she said then I felt something tingling, it seems as though she wants to control me or something, I gently pushed moved her away, much to her surprise but before I could say anything I was interrupted by Moka's voice

"Ciel who is this?" she asked with curiosity and jealousy? Why would she be jealous, never mind that, once again before I can respond "Goodbye Ciel see you in class" the girl said as she skipped to class, strange. "I apologize Moka, I was helping her to the nurses off, anyways let's get to class" I said as I intertwined my arm with hers (Which she blushed at) and led her to class.

That strange girl apparently is in our class. No wonder her soul smelled familiar.

As class went on, I paid no attention to Ms. Nekonome, "She tried to take control of me but why?" I kept asking myself mentally "Maybe I can convince her to become my companion, her soul didn't seem that bad" I said completely ignoring what Ms. Nekonome was saying, I already knew most of it thanks to Sebastian. I continued thinking until the bell rang for second period

Second period I had physical education taught by teacher named Okuto Kotusbo

He smelled a lot like fish and squid, which isn't the best smell. He instructed us to run eight laps around the track, which was nothing. Apparently it was considered hard even for monsters since when I finished in less than four minutes Mr. Kotusbo was amazed and proclaimed me his new star student.

Third Period was math which was taught by Ririko Kagome. I don't see why they hire teachers that dress so revealing doesn't the headmaster know that this is a high school full of hormonal teenagers. She was very passionate about math, even offering private lessons after school.

Fourth Period was lunch which I was grateful for since I needed a break. I found Moka and we sat together. After a few minutes Moka noticed that I wasn't eating anything, "Ciel aren't you going to eat anything" she asked confused "No, I'm not hungry" I stated, Moka seemed to believe this and went back to eating her lunch. The truth is I am hungry and I crave souls more and more each day but my feast is nearing. Lunch finished and it was time to get to fifth period, "Great a whole hour listening to Sebastian lecture." I said to myself as I walked with Moka towards French class.

Fifth Period

I walked in to Sebastian's class along with several of my classmates. Sebastian was standing in front of his desk as if waiting to say something. When everyone was sitting I heard various whispers throughout the room mainly from female students

"He's so hot, I would definitely date him"

"I wonder if he's married" that one made me laugh

"He looks so sophisticated in that suit" I don't see why they are acting like this, everyone wears a suit type uniform. Sebastian is just wearing a black suit and one black glove on his left hand to cover the Faustian Contract that we are bonded by for eternity. As everyone sat down in a seat Sebastian started talking.

Sebastian POV

I watched as students started entering my classroom. The day has so far been alright, no problems as of yet. I then saw young master walked in annoyed, this will be fun. As soon as everyone sat down I began speaking "Bonjour, bienvenue à la classe français" I said, most of the female students seemed to be lusting for me;

"Even monsters have such pathetic desires" I thought, "Hello, welcome to French class, I'll be your instructor Sebastian Michealis but you may address me as Monsieur Michealis" I said with a happy tone. Most females were going crazy over my accent, all day this has been happening, it's getting really annoying. "Maintenant, je vais faire la frequentation or I'll be doing attendance" I said and repeated due to the confusion the class was sharing well minus young master. The first name was a name I remember all too well "Moka Akashyia?" I heard a happy voice reply "Here!"

"So that's her daughter; looks just like her" I thought to myself as I turned to look at the student and I noticed she was sitting next to the young master; has he befriended a vampire already? "Young Master really wants this feast" I thought with a smile. As I continued with attendance, I reached young master's name. I had to hold in a chuckle at seeing this "Ciel Michealis" I said which caused several students to look in confusion and interest at my young master, who was staring into space "Ciel Michealis" I replied now looking at my young master. Everyone in the class was now mimicking me as they looked at my young master. I finally let out a sigh

"Son, do try and pay attention" I said holding back a chuckle, this seemed to bring my young master back to Earth and calm the curiosity of some of the students, "I don't understand why you need me to reply, _Father_," he said with much sarcasm "If you clearly know I'm here" Young Master finished annoyed, I quickly replied, "Just because you're my son doesn't mean you get special treatment, while in this class you will address me as Monsieur Michealis understood?" I said with a strict tone,

"Fine….démon stupide (stupid demon)" all the students were once again confused, good I doubt young master wants to risk us getting exposed. "Nous avons la chance qu'aucun de ces monstres sais française (We are lucky that none of these monsters know French)" I replied, my master smiled at this, "Je doute qu'aucun de ces idiots ont jamais mis les pieds n'importe où près de la France (I doubt any of these idiots have ever stepped foot anywhere near France)" I smiled as well "En outre, vous devriez avoir plus de confiance en moi, je suis assez intelligent pour savoir de ne pas exposer quoi que ce soit (Besides, you should have more faith in me, I'm smart enough to know not to expose anything)" he said now looking directly at me. The class was beyond confused but we couldn't care less about that, "On dirait que vous avez obtenu un vampire déjà, je vais vous avouer que je suis impressionné (It looks like you've obtained a vampire already, I'll admit I'm impressed)" I said which made my master's smirk become a smile,

"Je n'ai rien fait, elle courut littéralement en moi, bien plus comme rode en moi et tout de suite accepté mon offer (I didn't do anything she literally ran into me, well more like rode into me and immediately accepted my offer)" Well isn't he a lucky one, I really thought it would take him longer to befriend a vampire but it seems this Moka isn't a normal one, her power seems contained. "Quoi qu'il en soit je devrais probablement commencer classe (Anyway I should probably start class); Sorry about that class my son and I were just having a private conversation" with that I started the class.

Third Person

The rest of the class was rather bring, in Ciel's opinion, Moka on the other hand was really excited on learning French (mainly because she wants to know what Ciel and his "Father" were saying)

The rest of the class was a mixture of boredom and excitement, boredom from most of the males, excitement from all of the females. After the class Ciel and Moka parted ways since they didn't have the next class together but Ciel had a bad feeling so he decided he was going to be late to his next class.

* * *

Moka POV

"French was so much fun! I still can't believe Ciel's dad is the teacher. I could tell where Ciel got his looks from", Moka quickly blushed a deep shade of red, "Why am I thinking of how attractive he is; he's attractive, anyone can see that but why do I feel like this?" Moka questioned herself.

"**Stop thinking about such nonsense and listen!" "**What was that?!" I exclaimed startled by the voice **"Be quiet idiot, and listen you're being targeted!" **my Rosario? "How are you talking to me?!" I nearly yelled still scared, **"Idiot, I'm you, well the sealed form of you, but that doesn't matter now; you are being targeted!" **Who would want to target me?! "Who wants to hurt m-" I was cut off by another voice "Moka Akashyia!" I looked up to see a blue haired girl, "Yes?" I asked nervously, "I am declaring war on you Moka!" War?! "But why?!" What did I do to make this girl so angry "You have been ruining my plans" Plans? "What are you talking about?

"My plan is to make every male in this school my lover, I call it "_Turn Yokai Academy Into My Own Personal Harem Project" _wow that's a long title "It was a perfect plan thought up by yours truly Kurumu Kurono the succubus" a succubus? "It's against the rules to reveal your monster form to your fellow students" I said hoping she would give the whole thing up

"But then you came along and started ruining everything, I've had it with your man stealing!" I haven't stole anything from anyone "Wait, I haven't stolen anyone, I swear" Why is she acting like this

"I know I have o beat and that's why I'm taking Ciel away from you." Ciel? He hasn't done anything. "That's stupid, Ciel has nothing to do with this!" I yelled hoping she would forget about him "Of course he does, anyone with eyes can see he's the best looking guy here so that's why I will make him my slave." No, Ciel is my friend. Before I could say anything we were interrupted by a familiar voice. "I am flattered Ms. Kurono, but I am no one's slave" Ciel said now right behind Kurumu. How did he get there? I wondered very confused

Ciel POV

"I am flattered Ms. Kurono, but I am no one's slave" I whispered into her ear. I use my demonic speed to appear right behind her. Her plan is just dirty and perverted, wanting to enslave all males just for her own gain, pathetic. I saw Kurumu physically jump forward as she turned around, shock was clearly on her face. "Ciel when did you get here?" she asked trying to sound calm. She's like a scared cat. "Soon enough to hear your plan, which I, might say is quite disgusting" I said with a grimace on my face, she soon got close to me and tried to charm me again but this time she seemed to be using all her power. Pathetic still trying something that won't work. "I apologize Ms. Kurono but your succubus powers won't work on me but nice try" I said with a nonchalant smile on my face. Kurumu was shocked I could tell "How could you resist my charm at its full power?!" she half asked, half yelled.

"It's simple really, I'm just stronger than these pathetic monsters and I don't lust for physical contact or intercourse" I stated calm as ever. I could see the anger in the male students, they were probably angry because two seemingly attractive girls are fighting over me.

"You will pay Moka, for ruining everything" I could see Kurumu ready to attack so I quickly jabbed her in the neck knocking her out cold, "I hope you can forgive Ms. Kurono" I said as Sebastian arrived "What happened here?" Sebastian asked with fake concern. After a few moments no one answered, "Very well Ciel please take Ms. Kurono to the infirmary and as punishment you have to wait there until she wakes up" he finished with a smile, that bastard.

I then proceeded to take her to the infirmary.

* * *

Third Person

Ciel patiently waited for Kurumu to wake up "I doubt she will see me as a friend after that, I might have to eat her sooner" he kept thinking for about twenty minutes until he heard Kurumu start moving. "Well Ms. Kurono, I do hope you can forgive me for hitting you" Ciel said, trying to act friendly "If I hadn't you two could have hurt eacher other" Ciel finished with a smile. Kurumu still seemed to be trying to process what was going on

"How did I end up here?" Kurumu kept on asking herself, she then noticed Ciel waiting for her respond. "Why am I here?" she said completely ignoring what Ciel said.

Ciel let out an irritated sigh, "Like I said, I had to stop you from fighting, we wouldn't want you two girls getting hurt" Ciel said with a sarcastic voice which Kurumu seemed oblivious too. All that was running through her head was thoughts on Ciel "He stayed until I woke up, he must have been worried but tha

"I'm in a room all alone with Ciel!" she thought happily. Ciel was about to speak when Kurumu suddenly jumped onto him and sat on his lap since he was sitting on a chair. Ciel was startled by this "She's still trying to go on with her plan? Pathetic" Ciel was abruptly taken away from his thoughts as Kurumu began talking "Oh Ciel, I knew you cared about me! Staying here until I woke up how sweat" she started saying in a seductive voice "Or maybe you came here to have fun" she said now getting closer "Please Ciel, take me" she whispered seductively into Ciel's ear.

Ciel had enough of this indecent foolery, gently pushing Kurumu off and getting up, causing her to stumble "Ms. Kurono I do ask you do show some decency and I would never de floer I lady just because they asked, I have been raised a gentlemen" Ciel stated with a serious tone and a bored expression.

Kurumu was beyond furious "I've done so many embarrassing things to please every man and more towards you" she stated in a whisper "I'VE THROWN MYSELF AT YOU AND YOU STILL CHOOSE HER!" Kurumu exclaimed as she started transforming into her monster form.

It really didn't make her look much different she just had wings and a tail.

"Now Ms Kurono be rational about this" Ciel responded in an unimpressed manner, which made Kurumu angrier but before either can do anything the door burst open. "CIEL!" Moka rushed into the room, when she saw Kurumu she suddenly pushed her threw the window. "Are you okay Ciel?!" Moka said now rushing to Ciel, "Yes, I don't see why I wouldn't be" Ciel said as if nothing was happening, Moka was confused by his calmness "She was a succubus, she uses her powers to enslave men" Moka said worried

"Tell me Moka; am I correct correct in saying that if your cross is removed you gain all your vamper power?" Ciel said completely ignoring Moka's statement, "Yes, but no one has been able to remove it, not even me" Moka said confused by the sudden change in topic "Well I guess that's going to change" Ciel said with a smile as he reached for Moka's Rosario and pulled it off.

"It came off?" Moka said completely astonished but no second later did clouds cover the sky.

The room became darker as bats flew into the room entirely covering Moka. The bats soon dispersed revealing a completely different looking Moka.

She now had long grey hair and red eyes. Her breast sized increased as well as her bottom but Ciel didn't care about that all that intrigued him was her soul, "Her soul's power increased greatly, I'll have to remove her cross before I eat her." Ciel thought with a smile.

"**So you're the one who released me, you don't look like much"** Moka said now in her true form, "I could easily kill right now you. Pathetic vampire" Ciel though with anger but kept a calm face. "Well I apologize if I displease you but-" Ciel was cut off my Kurumu's voice "No way so the rumors are true, you are a vampire. No matter have powerful you are I'll kill you!" Kurumu shout at Moka who looked annoyed. **"Shut up you, weak succubus, you think you can go up against a vampire, fine but it's your funeral" **Moka said she jumped through the window and kicked Kurumu, who tried but failed at dodging the powerful kick.

Kurumu was sent downward but quickly recovered and flew towards Moka who was now on the floor. She tried slashing at Moka but it was no use since Moka was much faster. Kurumu tried slashing at Moka's head but Moka ducked and kick Kurumu in the stomach sending her flying towards a tree. As Kurumu hit the tree at high speed, Ciel could hear the sound of something breaking, he assumed it was one of her bones. **"Weren't you going to kill me? Maybe I should rip off those wins you love so much"** Moka said as she closed in on Kurumu.

Kurumu just sat their frozen with fear and totally helpless.

"It seems it's time to end this" Ciel said as he jumped through the window towards the fight as he neared the two monsters Kurumu started speaking, "I'm sorry! I was just trying to find my destined one to help out my species!" Kurumu said now crying "I just wanted to help us keep living" she continued still crying **"Look at you, Pathetic! I should kill you now to spare this world of a weakling like you"** Moka said now directly in front of Kurumu **"You should learn your place!" **Moka yelled as she arched her arm back to kill Kurumu, as she brought her hand down, it was abruptly grabbed by Ciel.

"I believe that's enough Ms. Akashyia, there is no need to kill her" Ciel said in a monotone voice **"What the hell are you doing, she tried to enslave you then she tried to kill you, we'd be better off with her dead" **Moka yelled "She has learned her lesson and besides it was only to help the survival of her species" Ciel said still with a straight face **"Whatever! All you monsters are the same. Weak!" **she exclaimed as she snatched the Rosario from Ciel's hand

"**Don't release again unless it's a fair opponent!" **she once again yelled as she transformed to the regular pink haired vampire. Moka stumbled a bit before regaining her balance, "Ciel what happened..?" she said still dizzy "Nothing Moka we just had a little talk with our friend here" Ciel said as he pointed towards Kurumu who was still crying mumbling a mixture of sorry's and thank you's,

"Enough a lady like yourself shouldn't cry" Ciel said handing Kurumu a hankerchief, "besides you were just helping your species but If you don't mind my advice, you shouldn't resort to charms to find your destined one, you are attractive enough, I'm sure he will come around naturally. Just have patience" Ciel finished with a smile.

After helping Kurumu to the nurses office they realized school had already finished so they headed to they're dorms.

The Next Day

"So your Rosario told what Kurumu was capable of?" Ciel asked Moka as they walked down the path to Yokai, "Yeah it told me where to go and what Kurumu was planning to do" Moka said happy as can be "Well you came just in time and for that I have to thank you, your Rosario and your other self for helping me" Ciel said with a smile but before Moka can respond. Ciel was suddenly glomped by breasts "Ciel! Good morning!" Ciel heard Kurumu say after getting her off him he said, "Kurumu what the devil was that for!" Ciel said angry "Well do you remember how I said it's a succubus' job to find their destined one, well I've decided it's you!" she exclaimed happily.

Moka was shocked and a bit jealous and Ciel was faking being shocked while on the inside he was very proud of himself "She fell right into my trap" Ciel though while smiling.

All three then continued to walk towards the school to continue their school year.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for any typing errors.**

**I'm also thinking of starting another crossover with Soul eater and Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler so If I do I won't update this story as recent maybe every other day.**


	5. A Witch's Soul

**Once again the characters do not belong to me what so ever and I don't own anything**

* * *

Third Person

It has been about a month since Ciel entered Yokai Academy. Not much has happened, ever since the encounter with Kurumu, she proclaimed Ciel her "destined one" and has literally been all over him. Mid Term Tests were the past week, not that Ciel was worried thought of it as "Child's play" so he wasn't worried as he walked towards the result board

He could see several students already surrounding the board. Some were crying, some were ecstatic and other were just glad they pasted even if they got a placement of 205. "Idiots" Ciel muttered as he finally made it to the board. As he looked for his name, he felt as though he was being watched but just excused it as another one of his fan-girls. Over the one month a rumor spread that Ciel scared off Saizo with a single glare since he hadn't been seen in school since the first day of school. Ciel couldn't help but laugh at that. "If only they knew" Ciel though when he first heard the rumor.

Another rumor spread stating he was the cause of several school bullies disappearing and it was somewhat true, just not as the students saw it. Ciel gave the order for them to disappear but he didn't do anything otherwise. Sebastian had also become a famous teacher in school, mainly because girls would fantasize about romantic nights with him. He had also become famous among the other faculty, once again mainly female.

Ms. Kagome can be seen frequently trying to invite Sebastian for some "friendly" lunch but everyone could hear the seductiveness in her voice. Some of the male teachers had become jealous that Sebastian was getting attention from the female teachers and students in Mr. Kotusbo's case. "Perverted man" Ciel would always think when in the presence of his P.E teacher.

Other than that, the month had not been all that eventful, that was about to change. Ciel found his name and was not at all surprise by his ranking, which was number one. Several girls were staring at him with admiration.

"Ciel he's not only really hot but he's really smart too" One girl said  
"I wish he would "tutor" me" One girl said almost whining

"I bet he gets his intelligence from his dad, Mr. Michealis" all girls seemed to swoon over Sebastian's name.

"I swear these females are just as perverted as the males" Ciel said to himself.

Ciel then noticed Moka was ranked 13th "I guess she isn't a complete air head" Ciel thought as he started hearing male students.

"Wow, not only is Moka the hottest girl in school, she's really smart too." Déjà vu Ciel thought

"Yeah she's got brains and beauty" The students said as Moka walked towards the board. As soon as she saw Ciel she smiled brightly "Ciel!" she exclaimed as she ran towards Ciel. "Hello Moka and congratulations on placing 13th" Ciel said as he smiled which made Moka blush, "Oh it was just a fluke, beside I didn't do as well as you did" she said happily, "The tests were really easy anyone with a brain could have passed" Ciel stated now as if it was nothing.

"Well it was still impressive and it doesn't seem like I'm the only one" Moka said with a ting of jealousy as she pointed out the other girls, who were staring angrily at Moka.

Too distracted by their conversation, the two didn't notice a younger girl staring at Moka with passion filled eyes. "She's so amazing" the girl muttered but was then interrupted by a sarcastic voice "Well congratulations Yukari" a tall man said as he walked up to Yukari with his two goon looking friends. "I would say everyone expected your score this year to be 2nd but I would just be lying to myself" He said mocking Yukari "I guess someone screwed up in letting you skip all those grades and entering high school at such a young age" The student continued "But you hear this, don't press your luck or you'll pay the price" the student said threatening Yukari "Press my luck?" Yukari asked confused "Yeah that's right! Like that stupid witch costume your wearing!" one of the goons said

"Yeah it's against school rule so you'll have to take it off" another goon said as he eyed Yukari up and down lustfully "But this is m-" Yukari was cut off by the first student "Spare me, as your class president just your mere presence is enough to give me a headache" The class president said holding his head as if in pain. As they laughed Yukari took her chance and shook her wand behind her back causing wash pans to appear out of nowhere and fall on the three students' heads.

Yukari burst out in a fit of giggles "Serves you right you big jerks!" Yukari said as she continued to giggling "Why you little brat… don't you know who I am!" The class president said as head got up and launched himself towards Yukari, who was just standing there not knowing what was going on. Before the class president could hit her, his fist was grabbed by someone.

Ciel POV

As I was talking to Moka, out of the corner of my eye, I notice three thug looking students seemingly harassing a little girl. Memories of the time those bastards kidnapped me, flashed through my mind.

"I guess this school still has these pathetic monsters" I said to myself as I walked towards the girl and three thugs. He then saw the little girl wave a wand looking thing behind her back, not a second later some sort of pans fell on their heads.

"So she is a witch" I thought my anger now turning into interest. I then noticed one of the students quickly get up and charged towards the little girl. In one swift move I was in front of the charging thug and grabbed his fist, which was meant for the witch. "I have always hated people who gang up on another person, but someone who gangs up on a child" I said as I looked at the idiot straight in the eyes "I completely abhor" I said in a calm but furious voice. I could tell my aura was getting higher and started forming as a shadow behind me **(A/N Think of Sebastian in Black Butler II when Claude takes Ciel)** but I really didn't care. I could also see the thug start shaking if only a bit and I smiled "That's better, now get out of here before this gets ugly" I said as my eye quickly flashed red. I released the thug's fist as he tried to compose himself "Whatever, she's not worth getting my hands dirty, disgusting witch" the thug said as he left "Just being in your presents makes me want to throw up all over the place" He said with venom in his voice.

After they left I turned to see Moka guarding the witch, "Do you know who that was?" I asked the witch, she just hid further behind Moka, "Very well" I said with a bit of annoyance.

When then took the witch to the cafeteria where she started introducing herself "Thank you so much Moka, You really saved me back there, I guess I should introduce myself I'm Yukari Sendo" she said happily. I don't see why she thanked Moka, I'm the one who saved her.

"Yeah, I've heard about you, you're in the same year as us but you're four years younger" Moka said with interest, "So you must have skipped quite a few grades to get here" I said trying to join in the conversation. She completely ignored "What the devil! Isn't she grateful that I saved her?!" I thought irritated. I also remember seeing her name right next to mine in the result board "Maybe she's angry that I beat her?" I asked myself mentally.

"Wow, you must really be smart huh, oh and that outfit rocks" Moka said as happy as can be. At these words Yukari blushed "T-t-that's really nice of you but you're the impressive one here Moka; you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and the truth is I….I…" she spoke as she stuttered a bit. Moka waited in anticipation "The truth is…I LOVE YOU MOKA!" Yukari exclaimed and jumped on Moka as I sat there dumbfounded totally not expecting that. I quickly recovered and saw Yukari on top of Moka, on the ground and she was groping Moka's breasts?! "Every time I passed you in the halls, I fell in love with you more! And now that you saved me from those jerks; I've decided that you are the one!" Moka was even more confused on what was going on "What do you mean I'm the one?!" slightly frightened by Yukari's behavior "Well duh, I want you to be my girlfriend!" she exclaimed like it was a normal thing.

"Girlfriend!? I've heard of same sex relationships but she's just a little girl!" I thought flabbergasted "Well I guess I could um…. Be your friend that's a girl" Moka said trying to end this chaos but apparently Yukari misunderstood because she was very excited "YAY!" she exclaimed

* * *

Third Person

Every student in the halls were currently stopping and looking at the sight before them Moka, the hottest girl in school was being groped by a little girl, "Oh Moka your boobs are bigger than they appear" Yukari said ignoring all the people watching "I'm still flat as a pancake so squeezing one's like yours is a dream come true!" she said as happy as can be. They continued walking until all the students had left already soon after Ciel came walking up to them with a slight plush on his face.

"Yukari please have some decency, what you're doing isn't proper" Ciel said not looking at Moka since she was still being groped "I knew you would eventually come along" Yukari said in a somewhat bored expression

"Ciel Michealis- Grades exceeding highest expectations

Athletic abilities are above excellent even for the best athlete

Can speak French, play violin and ball dance

Has a father who teaches French here

You're the ideal guy but I can see through that mask, I know your true plot is to molest my dear Moka!" Yukari yelled now pointing at Ciel "So that's why, I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari was now pointing at him with her wand she then started chanting "Magilu Magical Magilina!" Yukari yelled as she pointed her wand to a nearby closet. The closet seemed to come to life and several brooms came out of the closet and went towards Ciel. "What's that!?" Moka exclaimed yelled, "It's magic" Yukari responded "Magic?" Moka asked confused "Yeah my magic since I'm a witch" she yelled both excited and happy

By this time Ciel was far from annoyed, as the brooms neared he yelled, "ENOUGH!" Ciel yelled with his arms crossed, his one visible eye was now glowing its demonic color and his aura appeared as though a shadow was lifting off the ground. The brooms were destroyed from the sheer power coming from Ciel's yell alone.

Moka and Yukari's eyes opened in surprise and fear. Ciel noticed their faces and realized what he was doing and quickly calmed down "I apologize for yelling, I just lost my composure" Ciel said as he apologized and left for the infirmary "I need to calm down, I would have killed them on the spot" Ciel thought as he headed to the infirmary to cool down. Little did any of them know, the class president and his goons were listening on the whole thing "You pushed your luck too far, witch" the president thought as he and his goons left the scene.

Ciel was currently in the infirmary sitting on a bed thinking on how he can make his plan go faster "At this rate, any more idiots show up and I might just kill everyone" thought as he sat quietly 'Maybe I could just eat what I have now?" Ciel thought over and over again "No, I came here for a feast not a snack" Ciel said to himself, mentally slapping the idea out of his mind. The silence was interrupted by the door opening. Ciel looked confused as he saw Kurumu trying to sneak in. "Kurumu, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

Kurumu nearly jumped out of her own skin, because she though no one was in the infirmary she noticed Ciel calmly sitting on one of the beds "Ciel what are you doing here?!" Kurumu exclaimed surprised "I believe it's polite to answer ones question before asking your own" Ciel stated with a calm face. "Oh nothing, just looking around" Kurumu said in a suspicion tone "Well whatever, and to answer your question, I needed a quiet place to calm" he said in a now calm tone.

"Calm down did someone finally push all your buttons" Kurumu said in a mocking tone as she sat down next to Ciel "Actually yes, some girl named Yukari attached herself to Moka and has proclaimed me her mortal enemy." Ciel said annoyed.

All Kurumu can think was "Yahoo! Thanks Yukari, Now is just me and him" she soon positioned herself on the bed to be facing Ciel. "I've heard some things about her, supposedly she's some sort of genius but apparently she's childish and bratty and everyone in her class hates her guts." Kurumu said seductively as she inched closer to Ciel who had his eyes fixed on the floor, "I bet she's all full of herself, you know how those brainiacs are, well not you of course" she continued saying seductively as she was only a few inches away from Ciel, who was still focused on the ground not even noticing Kurumu. They both also didn't notice the little witch right outside the infirmary window. "Ciel Michealis my most hated and despised rival, I'm going to beat you so bad, you'll never walk, with my voodoo doll that has your name all over it" Yukari said as she pulled out a small doll made out of straw "I'll just put a strand of Ciel's hair in here" Yukari said as she put in some of Ciel's hair inside the doll and moved it's right hand.

Meanwhile inside, Ciel was knocked out of his thoughts when his right hand suddenly bunched him. "What the devil!?" Ciel looked confused as to why he just punched himself. "Are you okay!?" Kurumu asked as surprised as Ciel was.

Yukari kept making her doll hit itself causing Ciel to do the same thing, "I guy like Ciel doesn't deserve perfect breasts like Moka's so might as well get him to be grabby with miss booby pants there" she said made the doll move both its hands causing Ciel to grab Kurumu's breasts.

Meanwhile Moka was in the hallway outside of the infirmary looking relieved, "Good, I thought I would never lose her" Moka said as she opened the door but was stopped by the sight in front of her.

Ciel was currently on top of Kurumu groping her "What, what is going on!" Moka said blushing with jealousy but before anyone could reply they heard a fit of laughter outside the window. Ciel heard this and immediately knew who it was "YUKARI!" Ciel yelled causing the two girls inside the room to wince.

"Yukari this is enough if you continue these shenanigans, you'll end up with no friends!" Ciel yelled at Yukari as they were now in a classroom, ""Why should I care, as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level then why should I bother being friends with them! And beside I've always been alone since right from the start" Yukari responded with a pained face, Ciel seemed to calm a little at her face but Yukari suddenly waved her wand causing gold wash pans fall from nowhere. The pans fell on Ciel head but instead of him getting hurt, he just stood there as they fell and dented as they hit his head. Ciel was now angry once again, not as much as before much still angry. "You little brat!" Ciel yelled as Yukari ran out the room "Hey you can't go losing your temper like that with a little kid" Moka said as she grabbed Ciel's arm "I apologize…. She must really have it hard if she has to try this hard to seem happy" Ciel said, knowing how it feels to fake happiness. "Well of course not only is she younger than everyone here but she's also a witch which mkes things even worst" Kurumu stated "What's so bad about being a witch?" Ciel asked genuinely curious "Well witches are always looked down upon not only monsters but humans too causing things like witch hunts. Many monsters dislike witch and refer to them as boarder beings since they're nether human nor monster" Kurumu stated with expertise.

Ciel was in deep thought until he came up with a plan as he started walking out the door, "Wait where are you going?" Both Moka and Kurumu asked "Well I'm going to help Yukari and hopefully resolve things" Ciel said not turning to look at them as he went to searched for the little witch girl.

* * *

The said witch girl was currently in the forest with three large lizard men

"I bet no one will see us this deep in the forest" one of the lizard men said as they eyed Yukari with a hungry look

"Hey boss let me take the legs" another one said looking at her lustfully

"You guys can get whatever you want, as long as I get the first bite!" The class president roared as he raised his clawed hand and dashed towards her set to kill her. Yukari was terrified and had started crying. She felt useless since one of the lizard men ate her wand.

She saw as the class president started charging at her with his clawed hand, she suddenly closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She slowly opened her eyes to see what happened and was surprised to see Ciel looking at her with a smile. What she also noticed was Ciel guarding her body with his own. She then realized what he had done and her eyes widened in shock and worry "Ciel" she was cut off by him standing straight up, still smiling "Don't worry Ms. Sendo, just make sure to stay behind me" He said as he turned around revealing the huge three bleeding scratches on his back along with his partially ripped clothing. This made Yukari worry more and she started crying even more

"I'm sorry" she said through sobs "Now, now no need to cry, a beautiful such as yourself shouldn't cry" Ciel said as he glanced at her with a smile, which made Yukari blush. "Now which one of you, destroyed the young lady's wand" Ciel asked the three lizard men, still with a smile on his face. The lizards were a little frightened by how calm he was even after getting slashed on the back but soon came out of it.

"Who the hell are you?!" The lizard on the right said. "Don't be an idiot that's Mr. Michealis' son Ciel-" the class president was then sent flying towards a tree at high speeds. The other lizards were shock at what just happened but then noticed Ciel standing there with his arm extended and his hand in a fist "Enough with your talking you wanted to hurt Ms. Sendo so go ahead" Ciel said as he backed up a little. The lizards were still in shock until they were interrupted by voices "Ciel! Yukari!" Moka exclaimed as she ran up to them Kurumu right behind her. This seemed to knock the lizards out of shock and their faces were soon replaced with angry glares "You think you can hurt the class president and get away with it! Then you're dead wrong!" One of the lizards charged at Ciel who just stood there with a bored expression. The lizard went to punch Ciel straight in the face but his fist was caught by Ciel who then kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his head and kneed him in the face and then kicked him in the chest sending him crashing through several tress, knocking him unconscious. "I assume you're going to try something as well?" Ciel said looking at the last lizard man who was now frozen in fear.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were also frozen in shock at the power Ciel was showing. "What monster is he?" All three girls thought in unison as they couldn't seem to feel much yokai coming from him, which surprised them more,

"No, no I won't, please, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me!" The last lizard man said as he tried to run away but Ciel suddenly appeared in front of him. The lizard man was both shocked and terrified, not only because somehow appeared in front of him but also because his eye was not glowing bright red and seemed to look like a vampire's eye but more terrifying. "I don't think so" Ciel said once again smiling as he punched the lizard in the stomach so hard it cracked the ground and sent him flying through the sky. Ciel then started walking back towards Yukari not noticing the three girls just staring at him. As he got to Yukari he extended his open hand towards her.

"I hope we can be friends and I also hope you can forgive me" Ciel said with a smile, as soon as he said this Yukari had jumped on him and started crying into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry!" Yukari yelled through several sobs as she continued to cry for few more minutes. She eventually fell asleep "Come on ladies let's get her to the infirmary" Ciel said somewhat tired as he picked up Yukari and carried her bridal style which made Moka and Kurumu a bit jealous.

* * *

The Next Day

"Yeah, Yukari has apologized to her whole class for acting the way she did" Kurumu told Moka as they walked towards their class

"Wow, Ciel must have really helped her then" Moka said happily at the boy's name.

"Her class also apologized for treating her so bad and she now gets along with the other students" Kurumu continued. Moka was about to reply as they opened the door to their homeroom but was interrupted by Yukari's voice "OH CIEL I LOVE YOU!" Yukari exclaimed as she tackled Ciel to the floor, "What!" both Moka and Kurumu yelled in unison "Oh hi guys in seems my class is right next to yours so that means I can come over and visit my dear Ciel, whenever I want!" she said as she hugged Ciel more "But I thought you were in love with Moka!" Kurumu yelled not liking the idea of another rival "I am but I also love Ciel too and my ultimate dream is to spend a night of love in a threesome with my dear Ciel and Moka" she said as she imagined it. Ciel couldn't help but be disgusted by this young girl's mind "How perverted" he thought but he was also slightly happy that he will be able to taste a witch soul himself "Another fall into my trap" he thought as the girls continued to argue.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading it really means a lot and I apologize for errors, please inform me if you see any (Which I bet you will)**


	6. Fan Clubs

**A/N Hope you like this chapter and I don't own Black Butler or Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

**Third Person**

It was another normal day at Yokai Academy, well as normal as a day at a monster school can get. Several students made their way to Yokai Academy, among them was Ciel who seemed as bored as ever but he also seemed to be thinking "After this, Sebastian and I will have to leave Japan and move somewhere discrete, we wouldn't want to run in with the Japanese branch of the dispatch society. Damn Grim Reapers." Ciel said to himself as he continued walking. As Ciel neared the school Moka suddenly clung to his left arm. Slightly surprised, he was about to speak when Kurumu clung to his right arm,

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Ciel tried to ask but was ignored completely, the two girls then proceeded to use Ciel for a game of tug-o-war. "Girls please try to be civilized at least once" Ciel continued to try to stop them but then Yukari came running up behind him and jumped on his back "Great another one" Ciel said sarcastically but was still completely ignored, "I swear I never thought having friends was this irritating" Ciel thought as the girls proceeded to play tug-o-war with his arms.

In home room, Moka and Kurumu never stopped giving each other glares but Ciel really didn't care "Maybe we should head back to America, I doubt anyone will remember us from 50 years ago, but which part maybe buy a small country house, to finally get away from all the annoying Americans" Ciel kept thinking "California does have lots of farms maybe we could "buy" one from a local farmer" Ciel thought "Or maybe we should go somewhere we haven't been?" he continued thinking throughout the class. Both Moka and Kurumu noticed this and wondered what was on the boy's mind.

The class ended and Ciel continued on with his other classes. During lunch Ciel decided he needed some peace for once so he headed to the roof. He was there for a few minutes, just thinking of nothing in particular. "Hey Ciel" a cheery voice said. Ciel turned to see Moka walk up to him smiling "Hello Moka but what are you doing here? I thought you would be eating with the others." Ciel said "Well we all got kind of worried since you seemed to been distant all day" Moka said slightly blushing "Well thank you girls for worrying but I'm okay just tired is all" he said smiling trying to convince her but it seemed to be failing "You know you can tell me anything right because I'll be there for you Ciel" Moka said blushing "Thank you Moka and don't worry I'm fine" Ciel said reassuring Moka, suddenly they were interrupted by Kurumu appearing in between them

"No fair Ciel, I was worried too!" Kurumu said as she got closer to him "You know you can count on me for anything" she started saying seductively as she was mere centimeters from his face. Ciel was going to tell her to back off but was interrupted by Moka "Enough Kurumu, you know if you kiss him, he'll be your slave!" Moka exclaimed getting in Kurumu's face the girls then started arguing, not noticing Ciel leaving the roof. Ciel was walking down a hallway close to the incinerator,

"I wonder if the grim reapers have noticed the missing souls, which Sebastian ate. Maybe they don't deal with Yokai souls?" Ciel thought as he continued down the path but was stopped by three male students crying? "You're him aren't you, Ciel Michealis right?" The student in the middle student spoke as tears flowed down his face "Yeah, and you're?" Ciel asked not really caring "Fed up with you" The fat student spoke, "Why? I haven't done anything." Ciel said getting angrier "Because you are our worst enemy" The tall scrawny one said still crying "And why is that?" Ciel asked sarcastically "You really don't know why then allow us to explain" The student in the middle said as all of them took off their school jackets "Formation Set!" the three students exclaimed in unison as they revealed pink jackets with

_Moka is my life_ written on the jacket the student in the middle was wearing

_Kurumu is my life _written on the fat one's jacket

_Yukari is my life _written on the scrawny one's jacket.

That one, Ciel found creepy "He is such a pedophile" Ciel thought as he looked at the three students. They soon started chanting one by one.

"Give me an M! Give me an O! Give me a K! Give me an A! What's that spell Moka!" The student in the middle cheered

"Kuru, Kuru, she's my love if you touch her you'll get a shove, yeah!" The fat student proclaimed happily.

"Y….U…K…A...R...I, Yukari! Yaaay!" The last one exclaimed happily as well "I don't understand why you're chanting the girls' names but if you are come up with something better." Ciel said completely annoyed "Now if you idiots don't mind, I rather be somewhere else than here" before Ciel can do anything the three students started talking again "I am the president of the Moka Akashiya fan club- Kozo Kasahara!" the now identified Kozo said.

"I am the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club- Bosaburo Taira!" The fat student exclaimed.

"And lastly, I'm the president of the private Yukari Sendo fan club—Kubisaku Nagai" The scrawny student yelled.

The three of us form, The Cute Girl Fan Club Coalition!" they all said in unison as they all posed rather strange poses "I don't care now if you'll excuse me I have to be anywhere but here" Ciel said as he turned around but was suddenly stopped by Kozo grabbing his shoulder "Hold it right there! The only thing you're going to do is face the wrath of the Fan Club Coalition!" they all said as they took out blow horns and charged at Ciel who was still turned around. Kozo brought down his horn Determined to hit Ciel but missed as Ciel moved out-of-the-way. Ciel then grabbed Kozo's arm and flung him over his shoulder. "I swear you should have let it go" Ciel said as he turned to face the other too, who seemed scared "You won't stop us" The two yelled as they were about to charge forward but were stopped by two pans falling on their heads "Hey cut it out! You guys better stop picking on Ciel now!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran up to them. Kubisaku was in a daze "Oh yes my love" he said as a blush formed on his face.

"Ciel!"

"Are you okay?" The voices of Moka and Kurumu exclaimed as they arrived

Kozo seemed to come out of his knock out as he saw Moka

"My sweat Kurumu too" Bosaburo said amazed

"And my Moka" Kozo said just as amazed.

"Hey what are you doing to Ciel?!" Kurumu exclaimed with an angry glare

"I'll tell you, these three jerks ganged up on Ciel, luckily I showed up just in time

"Why?! That's so mean" Moka seemed confused about why anyone would hurt Ciel

"I won't tolerate anyone hurting my Ciel!" Yukari exclaimed as she starting chanting a spell "Magic wand clean!" Yukari said as some randomly placed cleaning supplies started heading towards the fan club "Girls this isn't necessary I was fine on my own" Ciel stated but was ignored as the fan club started retreating "Ciel are you okay?" Moka asked with a worried tone "Yes, why wouldn't I be and besides all of you shouldn't be worried about me, you should worry more about yourselves" Ciel finished as he headed off to Sebastian's class as if nothing happened.

* * *

In Sebastian's class Ciel wasn't paying attention, as usual, but several times Sebastian would call him out in front of the class, embarrassing Ciel, today was one of those days.

"Ciel please stop daydreaming about your girlfriend and pay attention" Sebastian said with humor and false annoyance. Everyone in the class laughed at this, except Moka since she was now beyond curious

"Is that what has bothered him? This girlfriend?" Moka thought with lots of hurt and jealousy. Ciel was quickly knocked out of his thoughts "You should be quiet _Mr. Michealis _and mind your own business" Ciel said with a light blush and a raised voice "I do apologize, it's just too fun teasing you my _son_, and you make it too easy" Sebastian finished with a smile "Whatever. And I'm pretty sure that we've both been thinking about this" Ciel said, now annoyed. "Oh and that is?" Sebastian asked even though he already knew what it was. "Faucheuses (Grim Reapers)" Ciel said now looking at Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't help but smile "Il semble que nos esprits sont beaucoup semblables (It seems our minds are a lot alike)" Sebastian replied. The class was once again confused since Ciel and Sebastian were once again speaking high level French. Even Moka who had done extra studying outside of class couldn't understand but she did somewhat understand one word. "Grim Reapers? Why are they thinking of that? Everyone knows they're a myth." Moka was even more confused until she came up with the craziest assumption

"What if he used that as a replacement of death? Is Ciel thinking about death?! Why would he? Maybe he's thinking about suicide?!" Moka started panicking, she completely ignored the rest of the class due to this. The rest of the day Moka couldn't help but worry about Ciel.

The day had ended without any more events. Ciel was now in his dorm talking with Sebastian "So what do you think? Isn't it suspicious that no grim reapers have shown up?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he drank some tea "Well from what I know of the grim reapers, they have a branch stationed in every major country in the world, such as England or America but I'm not sure which branch is closest to us or if grim reapers even know about this world." Sebastian told his master. Ciel sat and thought for a moment before speaking "Tell me, where do you think the grim reapers would be if not in Japan?" Ciel asked with curiosity

"Well I'd have to say China, it is after all a very well-known country" Sebastian said as if mocking Ciel for not knowing. Ciel was once again in thought until he let out a sigh "Well we shouldn't even care as long as they don't interfere with my plans" Ciel said as he finished the last of his tea "I hope you found the tea delectable master" Sebastian asked as he took the empty tea cup from Ciel "Yes, this tea is what I look forward to after these boring school days, so I'm glad you choose correctly" He stated still in a monotone voice "Well thank you master" Sebastian said as he started getting Ciel for bed. When he was finished and headed for the window Ciel stopped him

"Sebastian, I've meant to ask, where do you go after you leave here?" Ciel asked genuinely curious, Sebastian was slightly taken back by the sudden question but quickly replied "Well teachers here actually get their own dorms as well so I spent most of my time there planning lesson plans or I go to the human world to look for teas you might like" Sebastian said still in butler mode "You do know you're allowed to sleep" Ciel stated "Yes and I am most thankful that you would allow me such luxuries but I still find it a waste of time" Sebastian said with a hand to his heart "Very well, you are dismissed" Ciel said as he turned off the lights of his dorm "Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he disappeared.

* * *

**A Few days later**

Ciel and his harem were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Well the girls ate while Ciel sat there quietly. After a few minutes of silence Ciel spoke "Have you guys noticed those idiots from the other day have been around a lot lately?" Ciel asked. This made all the girls stop eating and start thinking "Actually now that you mention it yeah, the tall scrawny kid was following me through the halls taking pictures of me" Yukari stated now angry at the memory

"That also happened to me the fat one followed me all day and just gave me disturbing stares"

Kurumu said now disgusted by the memory.

"Yeah" Moka agreed

"Well anyways those guys give me the creeps" Yukari stated

"Yeah and if they try anything we could just kick their asses" Kurumu said liking her idea

"But the real problem is they're after Ciel" Kurumu added

"I told you girls you don't have to worry about me" Ciel stated trying to be nice

"We know but we still worry, you have no clue what monsters they are" Yukari said with a worried tone

"Thank you for worrying Yukari but-" Ciel suddenly stopped as his face turned serious "If you'll excuse me I remember I have something to ask my father" Ciel said as he got up and headed for the exit.

"Ciel wait" Moka said but Ciel was already gone

"What's up with him, he's been acting weird lately" Kurumu stated

"Yeah, he's always seems to be thinking" Yukari added

"Well actually I might know why" Moka said. Kurumu and Yukari looked at Moka as if telling her to continue

"Well a few days ago while we were in French class Mr. Michealis asked Ciel to pay attention. He also asked what he was thinking about and I don't know if this is right since it was in french but Ciel said something about Grim Reapers." Kurumu looked confused while Yukari looked to be thinking. "I don't know why he was thinking about grim reapers but then I realized that grim reapers symbolize death so maybe Ciel is thinking about death" Moka said with slight discomfort. Yukari and Kurumu now looked worried.

"Why would he think about death?" Kurumu asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Well maybe he's suicidal" Yukari stated not liking what she said

"Suicidal but why?!" Kurumu nearly shouted now worried

"Well I'm sure you've notice but he doesn't really get along with Mr. Michealis" Yukari stated getting the other two thinking

"He's a teenager every one of us doesn't get along with our parents once in a while" Kurumu said trying to solve the problem

"That's true but this isn't once in a while, in French class they seem to argue every day and it's usually in French so I don't understand it much but it seems harsh" Moka said

"Well maybe it's because Mr. Michealis; I don't know if you know this but supposedly Mr. Michealis isn't really Ciel's dad." Yukari added this shocked both Kurumu and Moka

"What do you mean?" both asked "I've heard rumors about this and not just from students, teachers as well, they say Mr. Michealis adopted Ciel after Ciel's parents died." Yukari continued

"Maybe that's why Ciel dislikes Mr. Michealis he must not see him as a father" Yukari finished, she then noticed Moka and Kurumu's shocked faces

"Poor Ciel losing his parents, he's probably lonely" Moka said on the brink of tears "That's why I think he's suicidal, he probably thinks he has no one" Yukari continued with a sad voice

"Well we can't let him think that, he has us after all so let's go knock some sense into him" Kurumu shouted as she got up. Both Moka and Yukari seemed to like the idea as they got up too "Yeah!" they all said as they left to look for Ciel.

**Ciel POV**

"If you'll excuse me I remember I have something to ask my father" I told the girls as I headed towards the door, completely ignoring Moka. I made my way towards the exit only to see Sebastian already waiting for me "I assume you sensed them as well young master?" Sebastian asked as we walked away from the school and headed towards the woods "Yes, from inside I only sensed two, is this correct?" I asked him. He only nodded in response

"So they finally decided to show up, I hope they aren't here to ruin my plans" I said as Sebastian and I continued to walk to the place where we sensed them "Yes, if they are we'll have to complete this plan faster than anticipated" Sebastian said with a slightly angry tone "Yes and I definitely don't want that" I said with a very serious expression. As we neared I started forming a plan "Sebastian we are not to attack unless they do so or plan on ruining my plans, understood" I stated "Yes, my lord" He said as we arrived at the place.

**Sebastian POV**

As my master and I made it to the place where we sensed the souls we saw no one but we both could sense them. "They seem to be observing us" I said to my master "Yes they do but who are they is the question" I was going to reply when I heard an engine, I soon realized what it was and blocked it using my kitchen utensils

"So it's you after all, I thought I smelled a grim reaper" I told him, with much annoyance "OH Bassy~ It's been so long!" He replied "How many times have I told you not to call me that Grell?" I said with venom as I pushed him away "Oh you're so cruel to me! Do you know how much I cried after you left me" Grell said being over dramatic, it seems he hasn't changed after so long "No, and I frankly don't care" I said with much annoyance but then I quickly jumped left as a I saw the tip of a pruner impale the spot where I was

"You're here too well isn't this the reunion" I said in a mocking tone "Be quiet you devil because of you two, I have had lots of overtime" he said still using his serious tone "It's has been over one-hundred years and that's how you greet me well I'm disappointed William T. Spears." I said still with a mocking tone "So it was grim reapers after all but out of all of them they had to send Grell" My master said with much annoyance "I know how you feel master" I said sincerely feeling his pain "Oh shut up you brat, because of you, my bassy left me" Grell stated once again being over dramatic. William then hit Grell on the head with his death scythe

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a reaper, anyways you two have lots to explaining" William said as he jumped down from the tree he was standing on "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with an innocent voice. "Don't give me such nonsense, we know that you two killed those trainees" Trainees? "What are you on about, we never killed any grim reapers; you're actually the only ones we've seen in years." My master stated before I could "We don't even have a motive to do so." He continued "I never expected you grim reapers to accuse someone, without evidence." Mocking him "We don't need evidence, we know it was you damn devils." William said now getting irritating "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it wasn't a demon and maybe it could be an angel; shall we recall the angel we fought all those years ago?" I said staring at William, who was now in thought. This got much more interesting.

**Third Person**

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were looking for Ciel anywhere they could think of. Yukari had headed everywhere in the school, Moka headed to Ciel's dorm, and Kurumu was flying over the woods looking for him. "Ciel where are you?" Kurumu said to herself as she flew over the woods. She then noticed something bright red on the ground and started descending toward it. She then saw that the red thing was a person with long red hair who was holding a chainsaw "Who's that? Are they a gardener or something?" Kurumu said she was then shocked to see the person prepare their chainsaw and charge forward through the trees. Kurumu landed and headed towards the person when she started hearing voices, she then saw the red-haired person attacking Mr. Michealis, and she also noticed Ciel standing behind him looking at the red-head with disgust "Ciel. I have to go tell the others" Kurumu muttered as she sprouted her wings but was hesitating since she was curious on who the stranger was. She soon cleared her thoughts as she took off to look for Moka and Yukari.

Kurumu headed straight to the dorms knowing Moka was searching around that area. She noticed her pink hair and quickly landed. "Moka! I found out Ciel come on!" Kurumu yelled as Moka came running towards her "Really where?" Moka asked excited "I'll explain when we find Yukari now let's go!" Kurumu said getting more and more worried.

They looked through the entire school until they found Yukari in an empty French room. "Yukari!" Moka and Kurumu yelled as they ran up to her "Hey guys have you found him?" Yukari asked concerned "Yes but we have to hurry, I think he's in danger" Kurumu told them as they looked worried "What do you mean?!" Both Yukari and Moka exclaimed

"I'll tell you on the way" Kurumu said as she led them out of the school towards Ciel and Sebastian.

As they ran towards Ciel's place, Kurumu started explaining "As I was flying over the forest, I noticed a person with red hair and a chainsaw seeming suspicious; I didn't think of it much but then I saw them turn on their chainsaw and attack Mr. Michealis" When Kurumu said this Yukari and Moka gasped "Why would they do that!" Moka yelled "I don't know but I also noticed Ciel standing behind Mr. Michealis looking disgusted; I left before anything else can happen" Kurumu said

"You should have helped!" Yukari said as they continued running

"I thought It would be better if I found you guys first" Kurumu said in a sheepish voice.

They arrived but noticed Mr. Michealis seemingly talking to another person who seemed strict and proper.

"That happened only once and we would have gotten reports from on high" The strict looking man said

"You didn't get any reports last time so why now?" Sebastian stated mocking him

The strict looking man or William looked at a loss for words as he pushed his glasses up with his death scythe

"I bring up a good point don't I" Sebastian stopped as he glanced toward where the girls were hiding "It also seems we have some eavesdroppers" Sebastian stated his tone turning serious. The three girls started sweating as they looked at Sebastian from their hiding spot. This was not the nice Mr. Michealis they were used to, he seemed ready to kill. The three were ready to run away but when they turned their path was stopped by the red haired person or Grell, who they can now see was a man, "Oh we got ourselves some nosey brats, I think it would be fun to coat you all in red!" Grell yelled like a maniac but as he brought down his death scythe it was stopped by Will's death scythe "Grell stop it, we didn't come here to kill students" Will sad irritated "But Will they can't know about us!" Grell yelled

"They probably didn't hear anything" William said as he turned to the three girls "Answer honestly. What did you hear?" Will said now staring at the girls. To them it seemed more of a threat than a question. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were dead silent "Well?" William asked, they still didn't respond "Fine, I guess we'll have to take necessary precautions. Grell they're all yours" William said with an uncaring voice "Finally you see things my way!" Grell exclaimed happily as he raised his death scythe but was stopped by Ciel "Enough, Grell put the chainsaw down; I'm pretty sure you've scared the living daylights out of them" He said now next to Grell and he was right Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were terrified "So girls, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow. This seemed to knock the three out of their shock, they all looked at Ciel as they ran to hug him and hide behind him

"We were worried about you so we decided to look for you after you left" Kurumu said as she hid behind him her eyes never leaving Grell "We found you and Mr. Michealis talking with these two so we decided to listen to what you were saying" Yukari said as she clung on to Ciel "Who are they anyways?" Moka asked as she stayed close to Ciel "This is Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears, they're…. old friends of my father" Ciel lied as he gestured to the grim reapers "Hey Bassy, why did she call you Mr. Michealis?" Grell asked Sebastian who was standing behind Ciel "Well as you can guess these girls attend Yokai Academy, Ciel also attends, and it so happens that I teach there." Sebastian told Grell who was now looking at them "So they're the little brat's girlfriends" Grell said with a smile "Well you could say that but I prefer the term harem but sure" Sebastian said with a smile that showed how much he was enjoying the conversation.

Ciel was now blushing and had an angry expression on his face "That's not true they are just my friends! Also you shouldn't be talking, you have all the female teachers and students falling head over heels for you; Ms. Kagome hasn't stopped trying to get you in bed with her" Ciel said knowing he got his revenge "Where is she! I'll rip her to shreds!" Grell yelled fuming with anger as he swung his death scythe around, making the three girls hide further behind Ciel "Grell calm down and shut up" Sebastian said annoyed "Bassy why are you so cruel to me?!" Grell yelled being over dramatic as he tried to hug Sebastian but was met with a fist to the face

"I swear you disgust me to no end" Sebastian said now very angry. William had been quiet this whole time until he finally concluded what he was thinking about "I see, he wanted to go to this school so you became a teacher; so even after the transformation he still has you on a leash." William said, knowing that they knew what he meant. William looked at Ciel and Sebastian once more before turning around "Grell come on we are leaving" He said as he started walking away "Aww, I guess this is goodbye for now my sweet Bassy!" Grell said as he caught up with Will. They were visible for another second before running off at high speeds leaving the scene. To the girls it seemed as if they vanished into thin air

"Well this turned out better than I anticipated" Ciel said with a sigh "Yes indeed it did" Sebastian agreed. "Well no reason to stay here we should head back" Ciel said as he tried to walk but was stopped by the tree girls holding on to him "They're gone you can let go" He said trying to be nice Moka, Yukari and Kurumu let go and started following Ciel. They continued walking until Ciel suddenly stopped "It seemed a couple of our classmates have something to talk to me about" Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian who nodded understanding what he really meant "Well I can't stay here I have several papers to grade, goodbye" Sebastian said as he continued to walk towards the school.

"Ciel Michealis today you die" A voice said. Ciel already knew they would come the fan club was standing in front of Ciel "What are you doing here didn't we settle this the other day" Ciel said

"You got off easy since our darlings showed up" Kozo said.

"Hey we aren't your darlings!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Yeah!" Moka and Yukari yelled

"No Ciel must be eliminated" Kubisaku said as he transformed into his monster form which was just him extending his neck. The other two started transforming into their monster forms as well.

Kozo seemed to be an umbrella with an eye and mouth while Bosaburo just looked like a blob.

"I swear I think I am going to throw up" Ciel said as he looked at the monsters in front of him

"How dare you insult us; you won't be thinking that after this!" Kozo yelled as he jumped into the sky "Angry Amalgam attack!" They all yelled in unison as they stood a top of each other. They soon transformed into a huge monster that seemed to be a combination of all their monsters forms "Not so pathetic now are we, the only pathetic thing here is you tiny!" the thing yelled

"You are the most repulsive thing, I have ever seen!" Ciel exclaimed "I would beat you senseless but I don't wish to touch you and it isn't my place" Ciel said as he turned to face Moka, Yukari and Kurumu "These guys have been so indecent toward you, so would you like to teach them a lesson?" He said to the girls, Yukari and Kurumu brightened up at this "Yeah let's teach these guys a lesson" Kurumu stated as she revealed her wings and tail. Ciel then looked at Moka "I'm sure Ms. Akashiya would like to teach them a lesson" Ciel said with a smile as he pulled off her Rosario. Much like before Moka was surrounded by bats; when they left Moka was standing there now in her true form. She looked at Ciel then looked at the fan club **"You three so you're the ones who woke me!" **Moka said with an angry tone but the fan club just ignored her "Look those cold yet beautiful eyes, and that silky silver hair; she's the one, the one we've been waiting for, our true idol the goddess sent from the heavens!" The morphed fan club said "Oh we adore you and we hope you could accept our love!" They exclaimed happily **"Never not even if you were the last monsters alive" **Moka said with venom in her voice **"Kurumu, Yukari, I'll be needing your help" **Moka said to Yukari and Kurumu "Right" "Yes, Mam" they said as they went to attack.

"Take this you big freak!" Kurumu said as she flew over them and kicked their head making them stumble "Magic wand let's rock!" Yukari yelled making a rock appear in front of th club's foot making them start falling **"Get lost you losers" **Moka said as she kicked the monster sending it flying. The huge monster then transformed back to the three members of the fan club who were unconscious. "Well thank you Ms. Akashiya you were a great help, along with the others." Ciel said as he smiled at Moka **"Ciel your death wouldn't sit well with the other me" **Moka said still with a serious expression.

"Yeah we are sorry for your parents' death but that doesn't mean you're alone" Kurumu said as she hugged his arm "Yeah we're here for you" Yukari said as she hugged him "Well thank you girls but I'm not sure what you guys are talking about" Ciel said making the girls look at him in confusion "You mean you aren't suicidal?" Yukari asked "Suicidal? Where did you get that idea?" Ciel asked slightly confused about why they were thinking this. Kurumu looked at both Moka and Yukari. Yukari had her head down while Moka was turned around "You guys made us worry for nothing!" Kurumu yelled at them "Hey I was only coming up with a theory it was Moka who said he was thinking about it!" Yukari defended herself. Moka then went up to Ciel and took the Rosario out of his hands **"I swear you're so confusing" **She said before changing back to the pink haired Moka. "Well today has been a long day we should probably get going, we did technically ditch a day of school" Ciel said as he walked towards the student dorms glad the day was over.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for any errors, I try my best and thank you for everyone who is reading this, I actually thought no one would read this, guess I was wrong. **


	7. Clubs

**A/N Here's another chapter; I do not own Black Butler or Rosario+Vampire; I planned on posting this yesterday but I forgot so apologize**

* * *

**Third Person**

It has been a few days since Sebastian and Ciel ran into Grell and Will and since then they haven't been seen. Ciel was in Ms. Nekonome's class, he wasn't paying attention since he already knew what she was going to say. Today all students will have the day off since they have to look for a club. Apparently to know how to act more human "Joining a club is more human. Pathetic" Ciel thought

"The mission of this academy is to prepare monters to adapt to human society." Ms. Nekonome said with her usual cheery tone "Through club activities, we learn to sweat just like humans and come into contact with the arts they've developed, so let's use these club activities to deepen our understanding of humans." She said but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The class turned their heads towards the door to see who had entered. Sebastian casually entered many girls in the class started swooning over him and most of the guys were filled with jealousy.

"I am deeply sorry for interrupting but I seemed to have run out of chalk. I was wondering if you had any extra Shizuka." He said as he got closer to her. Ms. Nekonome started blushing a deep red, "Y-y-yes of course I believe I have some in my desk let me just get it Mr. Michea –" She was interrupted by Sebastian suddenly grabbing her face making her look at him "Oh Shizuka, how many times do I have to tell you? It is only fair that you call me Sebastian we are colleagues after all" Sebastian said now only centimeter away from her face. Many girls were looking at Ms. Nekonome with envious glares. Ms. Nekonome was now blushing a deep shade of red and was starting to think dirty thoughts. "S-s-s Sebastian here's the chalk." Ms. Nekonome said as she showed Sebastian the chalk in her hand. "Why thank you" Sebastian suddenly backed and took the chalk from her hand as if nothing happened "Thank you, Shizuka, see you at lunch" He said as he headed towards the door but he stopped before leaving and looked at Ciel "Oh and son I hope you can find a club that interests you so good luck" Sebastian said with a smile as he left the classroom.

The class was silent for a few minutes but Ms. Nekonome soon started talking coming out of her daze. "I apologize for that, anyways if you want your transformation into human form to be perfect, then it's very important that you thoroughly understand humans themselves." Ms. Nekonome said as she pointed to pictures drawn on the board. "And remember, be very careful not to reveal your monster identity at any time, okay?" She said not noticing her cat tail appearing from under her skirt. "Um, teacher?" A random student said "Yes?" Ms. Nekonome said looking at the student "Your tail" the student said. Not a second later did Ms. Nekonome scratch that poor student "Poor bastard, should have kept his mouth shut" Ciel muttered as the class continued.

* * *

The school campus had been transformed into a club fair. Several banners welcoming the students were hanging and several students already had souvenirs from many clubs. Many students were also in lines signing up for different clubs. "Wow…there are a ton of clubs to choose from" Moka said excited to see each one "I guess but they all seem rather annoying" Ciel commented; Moka suddenly grabbed Ciel's arm. "Come on Ciel" she said as she started pulling Ciel "Let's join the same club!" She led him to various clubs some normal while others were just plain weird, "Come and take pictures of ghosts with us" A creepy looking person said to them causing Moka to jump into Ciel's arms. "Great" Ciel thought sarcastically as they continued to the next club "We're the Acupuncture- Moxibustion Club" A man with several needled impaled in his body said causing Moka to jump into Ciel's arms once again

"We're the mummy club" A mummy told Moka and Ciel causing Moka to jump into Ciel's arms bridal style "So this is how Sebastian feels" Ciel thought annoyed that Moka keeps jumping on him.

"You can make love potions in the chemistry club" A student with glasses and a lab coat said once again making Moka run into Ciel's arms. "Why does this happen to me?" Ciel mentally asked himself. As they continued looking for a club they came upon a group of male students seemingly staring at something "I wonder what's up with them" Ciel said. "Yeah, maybe it's a club?" Their questions were answered when someone began speaking "My name is Tamao Ichinose. Wouldn't you guys like to swim with us?" Tamao asked the crowd of students.

"Great another thing that these hormonal teenagers want, women in bikinis." Ciel said with annoyance. Moka was glad that Ciel was a gentlemen, and wasn't staring at the girls like every other guy "it seems that this is the only normal club here, too bad it's a swimming club, come on Moka let's look for another club" Ciel said "Yeah let's go!" Moka said happy that he wasn't staring at the girls "Your Ciel Michealis aren't you?" Tamao said as she got closer to Ciel

"Yes and if you don't mind please cover yourself, your indecent" Ciel said annoyed that this girl was so close to him half-naked. "Oh you're so cold, I thought you were a gentleman" Tamao said seductively "I am and that's why I am telling you to cover yourself, these students are very hormonal so they could very well attempt something" Ciel said looking at Tamao

"Oh you're so thoughtful, I guess the rumors are right." Tamao said as she hugged an annoyed Ciel. Moka was about to say something but was stopped by Ciel "Ms. Itchy nose or whatever your name is, please stop for this isn't how a lady is supposed to act and it is annoying me" Ciel said very seriously as she held Tamao shoulders, keeping her away from him. "How dare you and here I thought you were special" Tamao said as she smacked Ciel's hand away from her.

"Hey stop being rude to Tamao!" A random student in the crowd yelled

"Yeah we should teach you a lesson" The students started randomly shouting

"I didn't do anything; it's her fault for advancing towards me and dressed like that no less!" Ciel said getting angrier "You idiots are protecting her, just because she's dressed like that!" Ciel kept telling them but they wouldn't listen "Ciel!" He turned to see Kurumu and Yukari running up towards him "What is going on?" Yukari asked "Nothing these idiots were just being the perverts they are" Ciel said as he turned and started walking away "Let's get out of here" Ciel said causing the three girls to follow close behind.

The four continued to look for a club but couldn't find one that was normal. They decided to take a break so sat on a nearby bench not too far from the pool. "Why were all those guys so angry at you?" Kurumu asked Ciel "They were just angry that I insulted that indecent girl, I swear those perverted idiots" Ciel said annoyed by the male students at the school "Why did you insult her?" Yukari asked confused about why Ciel would be rude. Ciel was about to answer but Moka beat him to it "She was getting to close to him and was being all flirty with him" Moka said with anger written all over her face. Yukari and Kurumu had angry faces as well "Who does she think she is!" Kurumu yelled "We should go kick her ass" She said as she started getting up "Kurumu calm down there is no need for such childish actions, I dealt with it anyways." Ciel said in his normal tone. "So you haven't found any club to join, I swear at this rate you're helpless" A voice said startling Moka, Yukari and Kurumu

"Well it's not like any normal clubs are here anyways,_ Father_" Ciel said calmly since he had already sensed Sebastian. "Why not join the swimming club, it's pretty normal" Sebastian said with a voice Ciel knew all too well "What are you planning?" Ciel thought "Oh wait I forgot you are afraid of water" Sebastian said with a humorous expression. This seemed to affect Ciel "I am not afraid! I just don't know how to swim is all" He said despising Sebastian for doing this. The three girls looked at the two talk "Well you'll never learn at this rate so I say join the swimming club or at least try it" Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel knew he had a plan so his natural curiosity got to him "Fine, I'll try it but only to shut you up" Ciel said as he got up "Well I apologize girls but it seems I'll be going swimming" He said as he started walking away but was stopped by Moka "Wait Ciel, don't think you're going alone" Moka said as Kurumu and Yukari nodded behind her "I thought you guys weren't interested" He said tuning towards them "We will join any club you join" Kurumu said with a smile "Besides I want you to see me in a bikini anyways" she then said seductively. A pan suddenly fell on Kurumu's head "Shut up you big boob bimbo; we don't mind as long as we are with you and besides we need to make sure that girl doesn't try anything." Yukari said with determination. "Well I appreciate the help" Ciel said smiling at he turned to look at Moka "What about you Moka? I know what water does to you so you don't have to come" Ciel stated slightly shocking Moka. "It's okay, I'll just be careful" She said slightly blushing "Very well let's go" Ciel said as he headed towards the pool.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

"This is humiliating" I said as I stood in front of the pool in only swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I can't believe people find this is amusing; what is so amusing about being in a hole full of water with nearly naked people all releasing their waste and filth. This is so disgusting I thought as I saw them just laughing and having fun, how unsanitary. I looked around noticing the other hadn't finished getting dressed "I swear doesn't matter which century you're in, women still take the longest time" I muttered to myself as I move toward the several chairs around the pool. As I neared I noticed Sebastian sitting in one of them reading, I casually sat in the seat next to him "So do you mind telling me what the reasoning for this is?" I asked as I looked towards the pool and students.

"I hear that fish in this world is very delectable so where's a better to find fish than near water" He said with a smile as he continued "reading" his book "I assume you mean that someone here is some type of fish monster?" I replied still looking casual "Mermaids to be precise; they're souls don't seem like much but it is tempting." He said as he closed his book and looked towards the pool, " I do notice several souls that seem somewhat familiar, all from the females in the swimming club; I assume they are the mermaids" I stated as I looked at all the swimming club's souls.

"Yes they are; so I recommend befriending them or causing them to end up in the infirmary, whichever one is easier" He said with a smile. "Well I guess we'll be having fish for dinner tonight" I said as I smiled at him and stood up, "Still, I can't believe I will have to talk with that indecent girl" I said with disgust "Just try to be nice my son, you need all the friends you can get" Sebastian said smiling. I just ignored him as I walked to the pool, as I got to the edge I noticed Kurumu, Yukari and Moka have finally finished and that they were walking towards me. "You look lovely" I said as they arrived

"Thank you Ciel, I knew you would like my bikini" Kurumu said hugging my arm to the point where her breasts were basically hugging it "Kurumu your breasts are disturbing me" I said not fazed by the contact. Even before I became a demon, I was never lustful towards these kinds of things, I just find them pointless. "Ciel my breasts are aching again" She said completely ignoring what I told her as she continued to rub against my arm

"Please Kurumu –." I was cut off by her pressing herself on me more "Ciel my breasts are really hurting" she said as she untied her bikini and let one side of it fall. "I think it's my suit, I think it might be a little small" she said seductively. "Ciel swim with me!" Yukari said as she jumped hugged me. This is much too indecent, the things I do for a good meal. "You let go, Ciel is mine and that's that!" Kurumu yelled as she pulled my left arm "Well I don't see your name written on him" Yukari replied as she pulled on my right arm. I could sense jealousy rising but I really didn't care, the two let go of me and proceeded to fight and insult each other "Girls please stop" I said trying to calm them down "Shut up and let us settle this!" they yelled in unison . I sighed and decided to leave them be. I turned around and noticed Moka sitting up against the fence staring at the water with fear.

"You know you didn't have to come" I said as I sat next to her. She looked at me and blushed "O-o-oh I know, I just thought we could join a club together" she said still blushing "Don't worry we will, just not this one; I won't be signing up, my _father _just wanted me to meet new people" I wasn't completely lying Sebastian did want me to know about the mermaids. "Well that great!" She said completely forgetting the fear she was feeling "Moka if you don't mind me asking; how do you bathe if water hurts you?" I asked curiously. Moka seemed to think of something before blushing even more "W-w-well all vampires just neutralize water by added certain herbs" she said as she looked at the ground.

"I don't see why you are here if you aren't going to swim" I heard that irritating voice. I saw Tamao looking at us with a mocking face "You should just leave, this is a swimming club meant for swimming" she continued, I'll make sure to eat her soul personally "Oh really? Did you just figure that out?" I said in a mocking tone that seemed to anger her "Why you" she said as she splashed some water towards us. I noticed Moka cringe as the water was sent towards us, I quickly got up and blocked Moka from the incoming water. The water hit me and I just got more annoyed

"Great now I'm wet, you really are a bother you know" I said as I wiped water off my face. I looked at Tamao only to notice several girls blushing and staring at me "What?" I said confused until I looked down at my now wet shirt then I realized why they were staring and face palmed. I forgot about my body's changes. I thought to myself. Damn why couldn't I just have gotten taller; Sebastian said my body would change to fit what the opposite sex would prefer so my petite body became a very well-toned and muscular body, that any female would kill to have. Great now more girls will be stalking me, I sulked as I had my head in my hands. I finally looked up after a few seconds to see the girls now looking at me with lust, I quickly cleared my throat

"You all look like idiots staring at me like that" I said trying to get them to stop "Well, well, well you aren't just handsome but you also have a very delicious body" Tamao said as she was now out of the pool trying to pull up my shirt "Enough, Moka let's go" I said as I pushed away Tamao and started heading towards the changing rooms but I was suddenly grabbed "Oh no you don't!" I heard Tamao yell before she jumped into the pool still holding on to me. I had no problem breathing as she pulled me further down; I soon released myself from her grasp and turned to face her only to see her in her true form. She also had several other mermaids behind her ready to attack. I felt that I no longer had my eye patch on but didn't really care since these mermaids will be dead soon.

I opened both my eyes to reveal that they were both glowing bright red causing the mermaids to stare in fear. My right eye soon changed to purple as my contract symbol appeared scaring them further. I used their shock to my advantage as I started swimming to the surface but was suddenly grabbed by my leg. I looked down to Tamao ready to bight my leg but I quickly kicked her in the face and swam to the surface. When I got there I noticed Sebastian already waiting with his hand extended and my eye patch in hand "I didn't expect for this to happen, I apologize" he said, as he put my eye patch back on "Ciel!" I heard as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari came running towards me "Are you okay" they asked "Yes but they don't seem to be" I pointed out the male students who now look old and shriveled up.

"Oh don't think too badly of us, we do lure men into the water and such their life force but we are mermaids after all" Tamao said "I've been watching you since the opening ceremony, you seemed so tasty" She continued "You damn fish, you disgust me" I said as I got up and looked at her. This seemed to make her angrier "What are you going to do about it!" Tamao said as if taunting me. I looked at Sebastian and he answered, knowing what I was thinking "I apologize but if I attack a student; it will clearly get me fired" He said with a serious face "I thought as much, well I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands" I said as I took off my eye patch and shirt; handing one to Sebastian and tossing the other aside. "Ha, you think you can beat us in our home territory!" Tamao said as she laughed

"Ciel are you crazy as soon as you get in they'll kill you" Moka said worried "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine; Father please make sure no water falls on Moka" I commanded Sebastian, he simply nodded "Kurumu, Yukari be ready when I say the word attack" I told them "But Ciel they'll kill you" They said but I ignored them as I jumped into the pool. As soon as I was in I saw all the mermaids come swimming at me at high speeds as they neared me I quickly jumped into the air "Kurumu, Yukari!" I yelled. They seemed to understand as they started attacking. Several pans appeared and hit many mermaids and Kurumu was flying around quickly slicing at as much mermaids as she could. Within a few second most of them were falling back to Earth leaving only Tamao and I in the air

"Well it seems that you have lost" I said as I kicked Tamao in the face sending her plummeting down. I soon landed next to Sebastian who, as soon as I landed started putting my eye patch on "That was very well done, good job" He said as Kurumu and Yukari came running towards me "Ciel, that was amazing!" Yukari yelled "Yeah you seriously kicked butt!" Kurumu said "Yeah Ciel it was very awesome" Moka said now in front of me "Well it had to be done; we couldn't let them continue killing students" I said. I waited for their reply only to notice them staring at my torso "Okay I think we should get changed" I said as I quickly made my way to the changing room.

* * *

When I was done, I noticed Sebastian already outside in his usual teaching attire. "So it seems we'll be having dinner after all" I said smiling as I looked at him "Indeed, the swimming club has been moved to the infirmary and should be there for the next few days" He said smiling as well. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari came out of the changing rooms back in their usual attire. "I believe you four should head to your dorms, the day's is over after all" Sebastian said. No one had notice but it was later in the day, to the point where the sun was setting. "Well it seems that way but we never found a club to join" Moka said looking sad. "I guess we'll have to ask tomorrow." I said as we started leaving the pool area. "Hey! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice yell. As I turned around I noticed Sebastian was nowhere to be found and Ms. Nekonome running up to us. "Wait you four, I wanted to know; Have you found a club yet?" She asked. I decided to answer "No we just weren't interested in any" I said answering for all of us. Ms. Nekonome seemed to brighten up at this "Well why don't you join my club, the Newspaper Club!" she said happier than she's ever been "Well it sounds normal enough, what do you guys think?" I said as I looked at the three girls behind me.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Kurumu said as she hugged my arm

"As long as we are together" Moka said hugging my other arm

"I'll join any club you join!" Yukari yelled as she jumped on my back.

"Well I guess it's settled, there's a meeting tomorrow after school; okay bye!" Ms. Nekonome said as she left.

A newspaper, this might be fun, I thought as we continued to head towards our dorms.

* * *

**Third Person later that night**

Tamao and the rest of the mermaids were still passed out in the infirmary. Tamao suddenly jerked up sweating as if having a bad dream. "What the hell was that?" she asked nobody "I believe it's what you beings call a nightmare." A voice was heard scaring Tamao, she looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, she didn't see anyone. "Who's there?!" She yelled getting frightened more and more. The lights suddenly started to flicker scaring Tamao more "It's the person you tried to devour earlier today" A very familiar voice said "Ciel! Come out you coward!" Tamao said getting angry but was still scared. "How dare you insult my master?!" The other voice growled as the lights went out. Tamao couldn't help but start shaking the room was very dark with only the moon's light coming in through the window. "Sebastian" Ciel voice said.

"I apologize, I'm just rather hungry is all" as Sebastian finished his sentence one light bulb near the window turned on. Tamao quickly looked in that direction to see Ciel dressed in a black suit and Sebastian in a butler outfit more suited to the current century. "What are you doing here?!" Tamao said trying her best to seem brave. "It seems our little fish is trying to be brave, how pathetic." Sebastian said with a voice full of hatred. "Indeed" Ciel agreed "Mr. Michealis what are you doing here?!" Tamao said trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Sebastian" Ciel said with an annoyed voice. Sebastian understood what he meant as he started explaining "We are here to eat these mermaids', along with you, souls; you see we aren't any ordinary monsters; actually we aren't monster at all." Sebastian said as his eyes started glowing their demonic color.

Tamao was beyond scared she couldn't find her voice, "We are what you monsters believe to be myths of legend. We are being straight out of hell, we are demons" Sebastian said as black feathers started falling from the ceiling and started engulfing him, his eyes being the only thing visible. **"We are what you monsters fear most but try to ignore" **Sebastian voice said but now it was more demonic as it echoed through the room. Tamao eyed widened in fear, as she was about to scream but Sebastian's hand covered her mouth **"Now, now we wouldn't want to alarm anyone would we?" **Sebastian said to Tamao who had now started crying. "Sebastian" Ciel stern voice called causing Sebastian to quickly turn back to his regular form.

"I apologize, I seem to have gotten carried away" Sebastian said as Ciel walked over to Tamao's bed and sat in the chair beside it, "This is what happens when you try and mess with me or you try to mess with my meals" Ciel said his both eye glowing red and his now revealed right eye glowing purple. Tamao was very scared she decided she only had one way out "Please, I beg don't kill me" Tamao started pleading as she continued to cry "How pathetic" Ciel said as she grabbed her face and made her look at him. It appeared as though Ciel was going to kiss her but Tamao's eyes suddenly widen as Ciel ate her soul. Within seconds she was dead,

"It wasn't bad, you did well Sebastian" Ciel said as he let go of Tamao's body which laid lifeless on the bed. "Thank you, my lord" Sebastian said waiting for his permission. "You may eat the rest, I'll be heading to my dorm and when you're done dispose of the bodies and leave a letter saying that they escaped into the human world or something" Ciel said as he disappeared into the darkness "Yes my lord" Sebastian said before doing what he was told.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for reading, this wasn't my favorite chapter but let me know what you think.**


	8. Peeping Tom

**A/N Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy; once again I do not own Black Butler or Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

**Third Person**

Ciel and Moka were walking to school the next day. Moka was very excited to be able to join a club with Ciel who didn't really care otherwise. They continued walking in silence until they ran into Kurumu and Yukari, "Ciel! Today is our first day in a club together!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Ciel's head and buried it in her breasts, "I'm so glad I get to be in the same club as you, Ciel!" She yelled as she swayed back and forth, "Mwahhh…. Kuwumu, Stwop!" Ciel tried yelling but was barely audible "That's enough Kurumu stop it! I joined the club too so give me a chance with Ciel" Yukari said as she attempted to grab Ciel but Kurumu moved him preventing Yukari from grabbing him.

"Sorry, No" Kurumu told Yukari, "Ciel is my destined partner for life after all. We'll deepen our relationship through shared club activities, and soon he'll be in love with me and you won't even be a second thought Moka!" Kurumu thought as she looked at Moka, who was glaring at her. The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Yukari exclaimed "Kurumu stop I think Ciel can't breathe!" Moka and Kurumu quickly stopped glaring at each other as they looked at Ciel who had an annoyed look on his face. "Please refrain from doing that again" Ciel said as he fixed his collar and tie "I'm sorry Ciel, I just got excited" Kurumu apologized. "Let's just get to the club" Ciel said as he continued to walk.

* * *

They arrived in the club room, to see Ms. Nekonome already there. "Where are the other members?" Ciel thought as he sat down the girls sitting down beside him. "Let's get started, I'd like to welcome all of you to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" She yelled very excited that the four showed up as she held up a newspaper that read _"The Yokai Gazette"_ on it. "Wait, are we the only members?" Ciel asked

"Well of course not silly" Ms. Nekonome said as someone started entering the room, "Sorry I'm late" a male voice said, "well there he is now" Ms. Nekonome said as she gestured towards the door, "I apologize for me being tardy, just had to pick up a few things." The person said as he held two huge bouquets of flowers. Everyone in the room was looking towards his direction. "At least I'm not alone, I wouldn't want to be alone, in a small room, with these girls." Ciel shivered at the thought. Both Moka and Kurumu were thinking the same thing,

"I wish Ciel would get me flowers" They both smiled at the thought. "It is a pleasure to meet everyone." He said as he revealed his face and smiled. "I'm Ginei Morioka, the club president" He said as he gave Kurumu a bouquet of flowers and giving her a smile. Kurumu just looked confused.

"But please just call me Gin okay?" Gin said as he handed the other bouquet to Moka who looked as confused as Kurumu. As Gin finished giving Kurumu and Moka the flowers he noticed Yukari "I guess good things do come in small packages" He said as he took a rose from Kurumu's bouquet and handed it to Yukari, "Those flowers make you ladies look lovelier than you already are" Gin said with a smooth voice. "Anyway Ginei here is the only other member of Newspaper Club and he's also a sophomore since he's the oldest he'll be the club president; so if you have any questions ask him."

"Right, I'm here for all of you" Gin said as he smiled once again. The three girls just stared at him while Ciel was completely ignored, "Trying to pass as a gentlemen? Pathetic attempt" Ciel thought.

"Oh the factuality meeting is about to start, I'll leave the rest to you Gin" Ms. Nekonome said as she left. Gin then proceeded to take a seat at the desk. "Let's get down to business, let me tell you what the Newspaper Club is all about; first and for most this club writes and publishes the school paper. When something happens we are there to report it and we'll do anything for a story; that includes throwing ourselves in harm's way. So you guys have to be ready for anything because let me tell you this club is not for the faint of heart!" Gin exclaimed as he was now standing up

"Wow he sure seems like some hard-hitting journalist committed to the truth." Moka whispered to Ciel "And well we report the normal stuff sometimes too. With that said would any of you like to share ideas for a new story?" He finished as the three girls started thinking, meanwhile Ciel was suspicious of the club president "He smells like a dog; I'm sure Sebastian would like to meet him but he is also hiding something" Ciel kept thinking as Kurumu spoke

"I've got an idea, how about that peeping tom?" She finished grabbing Ciel's attention "What do you mean peeping tom?" Ciel had heard the term before but didn't know there was one here. "You haven't heard? There has been this pervert going around lately and peeping on girls as they change. Apparently this freak is so fast no one has been able to get a good look of him yet" Kurumu finished. "Peepers are the worst" Moka said "Yeah they are the enemy to all women!" Yukari agreed. "So why don't we use the newspaper to stop him" Kurumu said "I swear does anyone in this school has respect for women, it seems every guy at this school is a pervert" Ciel said angry that a guy would do this

"Well the first order of business is to find some informants." Gin said "And how do we do that?" Ciel asked "The basic rule of reporting we hit the pavement and start asking around, and we get help from your average citizen" Gin said. Gin tells Yukari and Ciel to go through the halls to put of posters asking if anyone had information. While Ciel and Yukari were out in the halls Gin asked the girls to put up poster in a more secluded part of the school. "Hey Gin in this okay?" asked Kurumu as she was standing on a stool trying to put a poster where Gin had instructed "No just a little higher" He said as he bent down and looked up "Higher are you sure?" Moka said doing the same thing as Kurumu. From his angle he had a very good view of Moka and Kurumu's underwear.

Ciel and Yukari had finished putting up posters and started to look for Gin. "Hey Yukari what do you think of Gin?" Ciel asked Yukari who was just happy, she got to spend time with Ciel "Well to be honest he doesn't seem that bad, he seems like a good president" Yukari said. Ciel thought about she said when he saw Gin crouching down ahead. "What is he doing?" Ciel thought as he neared him. Ciel could now see Moka and Kurumu standing on stools trying to reach higher as they stood on their toes and he also realized what Gin was doing and got furious. "Gin!" Ciel said as he walked over to him. The girls stopped trying to hang the posters and looked down to see what was going on "Hey what's going on Ciel?" Kurumu asked but was ignored

"What the hell are you doing Gin!?" Ciel exclaimed now in front of Gin "I don't know what you're talking about and besides why would such a classy flower bringing guy do that?" Gin said trying to play it off "Guys what's going on?" Moka asked. Ciel was going to answer but Gin beat him to it "Oh nothing Ciel here said something about peeking at your panties" Gin said as he shrugged. Ciel was bright red with anger but he didn't have time to react as the girls shouted "WHAT!" in unison. The three girls were then in front of Ciel face to face,

"What? You aren't actually going to believe him!" Ciel said now furious. He was suddenly slapped by both girls on both cheeks. Ciel looked shocked at first but he was soon angry "WHAT THE DEVIL! YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" Ciel said before he stormed off. Kurumu and Moka suddenly realized what they did and regretted it immediately "I think, I went a little overboard" Kurumu said as she looked guilty "Serves that peeper right" Yukari said as she walked off. Moka also decided to leave and headed to the bathroom believing it had more privacy. Gin was just left smiling in the hall "You will be mine Moka, just you wait" He said to himself as he left the halls as well.

Ciel was on the roof planning many ways on killing Gin "That bastard, how dare he accuse me; and those stupid girls, they won't know truth even if it hit them in the face" Ciel said trying to calm down. "I swear if you are going to lose your temper so much, why we bothered coming here in the first place is beyond me" Sebastian said as he appeared. "Now is not the time Sebastian, I am not in the mood" Ciel said as he continued looking over the balcony. "What has you so bothered Master?" Sebastian said now in butler mode "Those damn girls, can't tell a lie from the truth; they are so stupid" Ciel said raising his voice a little. "I swear your anger radiates so much I can feel it from miles away." Sebastian said being completely honest. "You will be feeling this a lot if more idiots show up" Ciel said still angry "You still haven't told me why you're so angry" Sebastian stated

"The BLOODY CLUB! The president of the newspaper club is a very big pervert who pinned his peeking on me!" Ciel said as he started ranting "Every guy in this damn school is a bloody pervert, I've never seen such disrespectful, indecent, disgusting group of men in all my damn life!" Ciel continued "I also have never seen a group more indecent and UN lady like than the girls at this school; I swear don't they have any idea how many men they are provoking by dressing and doing the things they do; they are idiots all of them!" Ciel yelled as he paced around the roof.

"Those damn girls treat me as though I'm their damn toy; they disgust me to no end; I swear if you mentioned that this world is full of perverts I would never have come here I swear this generation of humans and monsters alike have turned to disrespectful idiots! They do not get taught how to be proper gentlemen!" Ciel finished as he stopped pacing and went back to looking over the balcony. "Are you done?" Sebastian said still as calm as ever; Ciel sighed

"Yes I apologize for that" Ciel said in a now calm voice. "No need to apologize you took the words right out of my mouth" he said as he smiled and bowed a little. "You feel the same? I had a feeling you would. You were the butler of an earl after all." Ciel said as he smiled and looked at Sebastian. "If I couldn't keep my cool then what can of butler would I be?" Sebastian said "Indeed, I thought this wouldn't take so long but, I have a feeling things will get a lot more interesting" Ciel said as he looked over the balcony thinking of the future.

* * *

Moka was in the girls' bathroom, somewhat regretting slapping Ciel. "I can't believe he peeped; I feel so dirty." Moka thought as she stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I shouldn't have slap him? No he deserved to get slapped, which should teach him for peeping" She tried saying with a serious tone. She continued looking at herself "I wonder which ones I wore today." Moka said to yourself as she went to lift her skirt. As she lifted her skirt and started bending down to get a better look, blushing more and more as she did so, she was interrupted

**"What are you doing?" **an annoyed voice said as Moka's Rosario started glowing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Moka yelled like a little girl. She stopped as her Rosario started talking again **"You better be careful, for some reason I get a really strong vibe from him, so you be extra careful around that Gin okay"** The Rosario said. Moka thought for a while before she spoke "Hey, what do you think about Ciel?" Moka asked** "What do you mean he's just another one of your weak friends"** It said "No not that, I mean what do think of him. I was just wondering" Moka said kinda of scared to what her other self might say,

**"He is a gentleman, even though he has all these girls literally throwing themselves at him, he still acts like a proper man and isn't a perverted snake, like the rest of the school"** the Rosario said honestly. "Yeah he is but he peeped!" Moka said now basically arguing with herself. **"Even though he's a gentleman he still is a male after all"** it said. "Yeah you've got a point" Moka said but suddenly got confused "Wait why are you defending him? I thought you didn't care" Moka asked confused. Her Rosario answered a little too quickly

**"What nonsense are you saying? He is just another weak monster at this school; all I meant is that he is a gentleman and is tolerable"** it said but Moka didn't believe it "Don't lie, you like Ciel don't you!" Moka said in a teasing tone. To anyone it would look like Moka was talking to herself. **"Oh shut up, just watch out for that Gin" **it said before it stopped talking "I guess I should just not talk to him until he apologizes" She said as she left the bathroom.

* * *

**The next day Ciel POV**

I guess I'll to apologize, I probably offended them. Still what the devil is taking Moka so long, unless she woke up earlier than me; she should already be here. I had quickly made my way here so I could apologize to her first. I looked towards the direction she should be coming from when I saw her. I quickly made my way to her and kneeled. This damn plan of yours better work, Sebastian.

_**Flashback**_

"_I recommend you apologize; it's your fault after all" Sebastian told me as he served me tea "It wasn't my fault at the least, it was that dog Gin" I said irritated; I also notice he frowned when I said dog "Well when you apologize you say it was your fault no one else's, understand?" Sebastian said "Fine, what else?" I said just wanting this apology to be over with. "You kneel and put a hand to your heart, much like I do when I address you" He said as he smiled at my reaction which was me spitting out my tea "What?! I'm not proposing to her!" I said. "I know but it will show her that you are truly and sincerely sorry" He said still smiling "Fine but this better work Sebastian"_

_**Flashback End**_

I really will do anything for a decent soul. I kneeled in front of her and started apologizing "I apologize for being rude yesterday, I do hope you can forgive me for my behavior" I said still with my head bowed as I continued to kneel. I swear say something at least an insult or something. "I do sincerely apologize; please forgive me, Ms. Akashyia, if you don't wish to continue being my companion, I understand." I said as I got up bowed and quickly turned around. That should make her feel guilty and hopefully she forgives me within time. I quickly glanced back to see Moka's face full of guilt and shock, seems your plan worked. I tought as I walked towards the school with a smile.

**Third Person**

"Ciel wait" Moka wanted to say but was too ashamed to do so. She noticed Ciel was gone and sighed "How can I stay angry at him when he acts like that?" Moka said to herself as she continued walking **"It is your fault, after all you should just accept his apology" **Her Rosario said "He still peeped and I hate peepers!" Moka said to her inner self. **"Whatever, you're just causing yourself trouble." **The Rosario said as it stopped talking. "I guess it will" Moka said to herself as she sulked**. "Ciel you're quite the man" **inner Moka thought.

Gin was walking through the halls "Moka you will be mine, just have to deal with that pest Ciel" He thought as he walked up to two girls talking in the halls. "Hello ladies" Gin said giving them a shining smile which made them blush. "Hi" they said shyly "Do you beautiful girls know what the relationship between Ciel and Moka is?" Gin asked still trying to act cool. He really wanted to find out to see if he had to take out Ciel. "I don't know them to well but I've heard rumors that Ciel is friends with her because he just wants to be nice; apparently she never has had friends so when Ciel accepted she was so happy she only sticks with him." One of the girls told Gin "I heard that she is in love with him but he just deals with her to be nice." Another said with a cold voice. "She should just leave him alone, I swear Ciel's too much of a gentleman to say otherwise" she said secretly hating Moka for taking away her Ciel. "You're just saying that because you love him" the other said teasing her friend. "I don't, shut up!" they soon started fighting, Gin decided to take his exit. "So she's in love with him! Now I know I'll have to kill him!" Gin said with fire as he walked through the hallways.

Ciel was kneeling in front of Yukari and Kurumu "I hope you can forgive me for being so rude yesterday" He said as Kurumu and Yukari watched him. "If you don't want to contin –" he was stopped by Yukari jumping on him "Oh Ciel I am so sorry for calling you a pervert, I didn't mean it!" Yukari said as she hugged him harder. "Thank you, Yukari" Ciel said as he got up "Now Kurumu, what is your choice?" He asked her but it was answered when she suddenly grabbed his head and she put him in between her breasts.

"Well of course Ciel! I forgive you, don't think otherwise you're still my destined one after all; but next time just tell me you want to see my underwear." She said seductively. It took Ciel a few moments to escape from her grasp but he managed to escape. "Well thank you ladies." He said as he fixed his collar once again. "Well if you don't mind I have to find Moka and see if she accepted my apology." Ciel said as he walked off in search of Moka. He searched through the halls and several of the classrooms but he then decided to check the roof "She's usually goes there during lunch" He thought as he started going up the stairs but was stopped

"Hey Ciel" Gin's voice said as Ciel muttered something about an annoying dog, "Why hello Gin, how may I be of service?" Ciel asked trying to be as nice as possible. "I heard about the girls ignoring you, I just came to say sorry" Gin said trying to seem like he cares "Actually they aren't ignoring me Kurumu and Yukari already forgave me and I'm just waiting for Moka's answer" Ciel said as he smiled at Gin who was a little angry at the news "Anyways I need your help with something, I've gotten intel on the peepers possible hideout so I need you to come with me to see if it is true" Gin said "What are you planning?" Ciel thought "Sure the sooner we catch this pervert the better" Ciel said as he started following Gin. They left the school building and went completely around it to the point where they were on the far left of the building. Ciel looked around and noticed several barrels. "Gin why are we here, I doubt this would be the peepers hideout" Ciel questioned Gin still suspicious

"That window, is where the hideout is" Gin said as he pointed at a small open window. Ciel didn't believe him one bit but he kept playing along, "Really then we should go in there and gather evidence" Ciel said trying to seem convincable "Whoa calm down, we don't know if it really is his hideout so why don't you take a peek to see if it is" Gin said almost anxious. Ciel looked at Gin then back at the window "I have to make this believable" He thought as he made his way to the window "Use those barrels to boost you up there to get a better look." Gin said wanting Ciel to hurry up and look inside. Ciel did as he was told as he picked up a barrel and moved it under the window "I know, I'll regret this later" Ciel muttered as he got on top and peeked inside. "Dude I don't have to tell you that Moka is smoking hot, I was howling when I saw her and said to myself "I definitely want her to join my pack" Gin finished as Ciel's eyes widened as he saw several girls changing, he fell back tipping over the barrel causing a big thud to be heard.

"Hey what was that?" a girl from inside the locker room said "Maybe it's the peeping tom!" another exclaimed as all the girls started quickly changing so they can kick whoever's ass was outside. "You know no one likes a peeping tom Ciel; poor Moka what do you think she'll do when she sees you doing just that." Gin said his smile widening as he held a picture of Ciel "peeping". Before Gin could blink Ciel had him pinned against the wall "You bastard! You set me up!" Ciel exclaimed as the girls started coming out of the building "Hey they're over there!" a girl yelled as a group of girls started heading towards Gin and Ciel "Well it seems you'll have your hands full, Gin" Ciel said as he seemed to vanish into thin air even Gin couldn't see him for he ran too fast. Gin quickly vanished leaving the girls too wonder where the peepers had gone.

"Who were they?" One asked angrily "I don't know but I think one was that kid Ciel!" some of the girls gasped at this "Now that you mention it I did notice one of them had dark blue hair, he's the only one that fits the description" another one yelled. Moka was listening in on the conversation "So it is true Ciel is the peeper." Moka said as she ran off.

* * *

"What Ciel!" Kurumu said. Kurumu and Yukari were in the club room discussing he recent rumors. "Yeah he was supposedly seen peeping into the girls locker-room, that's the big news on campus" Yukari said saddened by what she heard. "But there is no way he would do that" Kurumu said "I agree!" Yukari yelled

"It's obscured Ciel peeping on a girl other than me!" Kurumu said seriously, Yukari couldn't help but face palm at this, "Well I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation to why he did it" Kurumu said sheepishly. "Well what kind of reason?" Yukari asked. "That's what we and the newspaper club have to find out!" Kurumu said with determination.

* * *

Moka looked over the balcony of the school saddened by the news "I can't believe Ciel is the peeper" She muttered to herself. She had spent her time the roof ever since hearing about Ciel, it was now dark with only the full moon's light shining down on her. "So what are you doing up here?" Moka was slightly started, she turned to see who it was only to see Gin walking towards her "It's kind of late but that is a gorgeous full moon tonight" Gin said as he stopped walking a few feet away from Moka "Oh hi Gin" she said "I heard about Ciel and I've got to say he didn't really look the type; I guess it's true about people having second natures inside of them" Gin said as he continued to get closer to her "But Gin do you think it's true?" Moka said as she looked down, Gin frowned at this

"I totally get that you want to trust him but come on Moka a whole bunch of girls caught him in the act" Gin said getting angry "But still, I can't imagine it being true" Moka continued "Moka look you just need to forget about Ciel" Gin said as he put an arm around Moka who looked at him confused. "Don't worry I can help you do that" He said as he leaned in to kiss Moka was backing away. Gin kept leaning forward until he was pushed by Moka "NO!" she exclaimed "I guess you leave me no choice, I didn't want to do this" He said as he took out photos of Ciel "peeping" and handed them to Moka "I don't know who took them but these pictures have floated around campus" He said as she took them and her eyes widened "Ciel" she said.

Said demon was currently talking with Sebastian "So I guess we can just kill him" Sebastian said to his master "It seems that way, I doubt either of us what to eat his soul" Ciel said but he suddenly felt his name being called and closed his eye "Is something wrong my lord" Sebastian said "Yes, I have a feeling someone is messing with my dinner" He said as he opened his eyes only to reveal they were now red "Just stay hidden until the time is right, that's an order" Ciel said lifting his eye patch. Sebastian kneeled "Yes my lord I will be your shadow" He said as he vanished "Now time to teach a dog some manners." Ciel said as he made his way to the roof.

* * *

"These pictures show a peeping tom in action; Ciel is what you hate most a dirty pervert" Gin said as he smiled "But still I want to trust him" Moka said not believing what Gin was saying. "Moka come on! You're just in denial because of your feelings for him" He said raising his voice a little "Face facts your pal is a pervert" Gin said as he held up the photos once again "Take a look, Ciel is peeping and not only that but he also moved a drum to get a better look" Gin said getting irritated "How do you know that he was standing on a drum?" A voice said Gin looked up to see Kurumu and Yukari wearing strange clothing. "Well that's easy just look at the pictures" Gin said "I will but if you look closely from the angle this picture was taking you can't see what Ciel was standing on so how would Gin know" Kurumu said

"Wow you right" Moka said now looking at the pictures again. Gin looked shocked but quickly composed himself "Because I went there…. After all the ruckus because I'm such a news hound; it was my first time there but it was clear that he stood on a drum." Gin trying not to sound nervous "Well then how do you know he's the one that moved them?" Yukari questioned "Because they are never placed under the window" Gin said not realizing his mistake. "How would you know they weren't if you never went to the site?" Kurumu asked. Gin felt stupid for not realizing what he said "You were already familiar with this place weren't you? And you knew the drum was used to peep into the girls' locker room too because you were there when this picture was taken!" Yukari told him. Gin looked more nervous

"Well maybe I have passed by there a couple of times but that doesn't prove I was there at the scene of the crime" He said trying to convince them. "That is exactly what it proves Ginei" Kurumu said "Those drums were removed soon after and we also have reports from several people who stated seeing you moving them there in the first place" Yukari said

"Wait so that means" Moka said as she looked at Gin "That's right, the peeper is... you!" Yukari and Kurumu said in unison as they both pointed at Gin who had a shocked expression. The four started hearing clapping from behind them they turned, well the girls did while Gin looked in the direction to see Ciel calmly walking up to them while clapping

"Great job girls, you play the part of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson perfectly" Ciel said as he stopped in between them. "Now Gin, what are you going to do?" Ciel asked. Gin still looked shock as stepped back causing several photos to fall.

"That seems like enough proof to me" Ciel said as he continued looking at Gin "I really didn't want to do this but it looks like I'll have to take you by force!" Gin yelled as he jumped into the sky and landed behind them. He soon started transforming as hair covered his body and he took on an appearance of a wolf. "So you are a dog." Ciel said as he looked at Gin not fazed by his transformation. "What are you going to do chase your tail?" Ciel mocked Gin making him angry "I'll show you the true powerful of a werewolf!" Gin yelled as he ran towards Ciel at high speeds. To the girls it he seemed like a blur but to Ciel he could see Gin clearly. Gin was about three feet away when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his throat.

"I will not allow you to hurt him" Sebastian said with an angry voice. Gin eyes widened to see Mr. Michealis holding him by the neck but his shock was replaced with fear as he notice his eyes. His pupils were slit and they were glowing bright red and Gin swore he saw murder in those eyes,

"I can't stand dogs, they are horrible and selfish creatures that deserve extermination" Sebastian nearly growled as he threw Gin across the roof. "Ginei Morioka, you have violated the number one rule of this school never reveal your monster form, for doing this you will be punished." Sebastian said as he walked towards Gin who was getting up "I thought dogs were obedient so why don't you just play dead?" Sebastian said as he started smiling; Gin just looked at him in fear as he neared.

"Well, let see if we can teach you how to stay dead" Sebastian said as he kicked Gin in the face once again sending him towards the edge of the roof. Gin felt as though he was just hit by a train but he couldn't bother worrying about his injures since Sebastian once again grabbed him by the neck and started punching him back and forth "I thought you were going to show me your strength" Sebastian mocked Gin as he stopped punching him and flung him towards the rest of the roof's occupants. Gin landed in front of Ciel and the girls who were shocked at their teacher's sudden act of violence. Gin tried to get up but was stopped by Sebastian's foot on his face

"I think it is time to end this you aren't looking too good" He said scaring Gin, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Sebastian started pressing his foot harder and harder against Gin's head but was stopped by Ciel "Enough, he doesn't have to die" Ciel said causing Sebastian to stop and look at him; they looked at each before Sebastian removed his foot from Gin's head. "I apologize for going too far" Sebastian said as he stood next to Ciel "He'll get what he deserves tomorrow when he is revealed as the peeper" Ciel said with a smile as he thought about what all the girls would do to him. "The newspaper will feature this story on the front cover; girls be ready to pass them out tomorrow" Ciel said as he walked toward the stairs.

The girls seem to finally come out of their shock and questioned Ciel "What do you mean by tomorrow? Newspapers can't be written and printed all in one night" Kurumu said "Just leave it to my father and I; Think of it as a token of my apology" Ciel finished as he walked down the stairs Sebastian right behind them. Ciel and Sebastian them proceeded to write and print one thousand copies, it took over all an hour to finish even with their speed.

**The Next day**

The newspaper club was handing out papers to anyone who passed by. "Special addition!" Kurumu yelled "Hot off the presses" Yukari exclaimed as she passed out papers. "Who would have thought that our first story would be all about proving that I'm not a peeping tom" Ciel said as he handed a paper to some girl who looked really nervous. "It's quite strange" Ciel continued. "It doesn't matter what's it's about as long as people want some" Kurumu said "I guess you're right Kurumu" Ciel replied.

"How long did it take you two to print all these papers?" Moka asked as she finished putting up a newspaper on a billboard. "It didn't take very long, we only took about an hour or so" Ciel answered "Wow that's is amazing" Yukari said as Gin ran past followed by a mob of girls. "Well it serves him right for being so disrespectful" Ciel said as he watched the girls beat Gin senseless. "Oh and Ciel, I've been meaning to ask you… um what type if monsters are you and your father?" Moka asked hesitantly. This seemed to spark the other girls' interest "Yeah what type of monsters are you guys?" Kurumu asked

"It's against school rules so I can't tell you" Ciel said "It's not fair, you know our true forms why can't we know yours?" Yukari said almost begging "Because it is against school rules Ms. Sendo and I wouldn't want to have to suspend you" Sebastian said suddenly behind all three girls. They all jumped at his voice and backed away "Mr. Michealis, we're sorry" Moka said as she bowed "No need to apologize; just make sure you keep your curiosity to a low-level; there are somethings that you are better off not knowing" Sebastian said with a smile as he grabbed the last newspaper and walked away "He is a good man just kind of creepy at times" Ciel said. The rest of the day the girls never brought the subject up again.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading and I should update the next chapter tomorrow if I don't get lazy. I am really liking how this story is progressing and I already have ideas for a sequel. So if I can get my thoughts together and school work in check I should be done with this story soon.**


	9. Cold Soul

**A/N Here is another chapter, the next one should get a little bit more interesting. I do not own Black Butler or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Third Person**

It has been a few weeks since the peeping tom incident, Gin was still the president of the club and still alive but has a new fear of a certain French teacher. The newspaper club had prospered too, they had become very popular. They were handing out papers at their usual spot . "Newspaper here! The latest issue of the _Yokai Gazette!_" Moka exclaimed making lot of male students suddenly want a paper. "Fresh off the presses, the newest _Yokai Gazette_!" Kurumu yelled also gaining a lot of attention. "Well the new edition sure is selling like hotcakes isn't it" Gin said to Ciel who was sitting down "Yeah I guess; probably because we put lots of work into it." Ciel said "Well you aren't doing anything so get off your ass and hand out papers" Gin said as he shoved a stack of papers into Ciels hands "Very well a club is a group effort after all" He said as he got up and went to stand next to Moka. "Moka take a break if you'd like, it is my turn to stand and hand out papers." Ciel said as he smiled to Moka "Okay, thanks!" she said as she went to sit down. "New edition of the _Yokai Gazette_" As soon as he said those words he quickly regretted it as several girls seemingly came out of nowhere wanting one.

"I want one!"

"I was here first!"

"No I was!"

Several girls yelled completely overwhelming Ciel. "No fair why do you get all the chicks!" Gin yelled "Hey get off him!" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari yelled as they tried to get Ciel out of the pile of girls. When the girls finally left, Ciel's hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and he was missing his jacket. "I swear never have I've seen girls that were so….vicious" Ciel said as he slightly shuttered. "Well anyways we got rid of them thanks Ciel!" Yukari yelled happily

"It seems we have" Ciel said as he rebuttoned several of his shirt's buttons and fixed his tie. "You are so mean taking all the chicks for yourself!" Gin yelled as he got closer to Ciel, "I would stop if I were you unless you want to have a chat with my father" Ciel said as he smiled at Gin who was now frozen with fear and was sweating bullets "What I mean is all those girls deserve a gentleman like yourself" Gin said as he inched away from Ciel who just smiled at his fear.

"Hey, we should have a party for handing out all the papers!" Moka said liking the idea of spending time with Ciel. "That isn't a bad idea, it would be a good change for once" Ciel said. "We could all bring snacks too!" Moka said "Sounds like a good plan to me" Yukari said joyfully. "My father can even bake some cake for us" Ciel said knowing couldn't refuse "Wait your dad can bake?" Kurumu asked slightly shocked since he saw that man nearly kill an S-class monster without much effort "Yeah, he isn't just a French teacher, if he wanted he could be this school's math, science, P.E or cooking teacher; my father is a very good cook and baker is what I am trying to say" Ciel said with some pride, "Wait where'd Gin run off to?" Yukari asked "Who cares he's probably off flirting with some girl or something." As Kurumu said that Gin was walking down a hallway groping a girls lower region as he complemented her "We are looking for mod... achoo" He sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me" He said as he continued flirting.

"Forget about him he's not invited" Kurumu said. "That jerk is the enemy of all women!" Yukari exclaimed "More important what should we bring for the party?" Kurumu asked

"Like I said my father can bring cake" Ciel repeated "And we can buy snacks at the campus store" Moka said "We should get some drinks too" Yukari added "Fine but no alcohol we don't want to be drunk buffoons" Ciel said in truth Ciel didn't get affected by drugs and he far beyond the legal drinking age but he just didn't find it necessary to drink "Awesome after class we all meet up at the club room" The group didn't notice the purple haired girl walk up behind them "You people are all good friends aren't you?" the girls said with a bored and quiet voice as she took a lollypop out of her mouth. They all turned to look at her; Ciel couldn't help but be drawn to her soul it seemed like a cold dinner but still satisfying. "She must be a snow women, Sebastian spoke of. "And you all like each other, truthfully I never understood that kind of thing" the girl said.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Kurumu yelled "Newspaper?" The girl said confusing the group "Can I have one?" She finished "Oh well of course but I apologize, it is somewhat folded up" Ciel said as he took out a newspaper from his pocket and went to hand it to the girl who as she took it got closer to Ciel's face "Is something wrong?" He asked as she smiled at him only inches from his face "So you're the famous Ciel huh?" She said as she continued smiling "You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be" she said as she pu her lollypop back into her mouth "Well thank you?" Ciel said confused at the sudden compliment

"Well I'll see you around" she said as she left. All Ciel was thinking was "I must obtain her soul" he thought as Moka grabbed onto his arm "Who was that girl, Ciel" She asked not liking the way she got close to Ciel "Do you know her?" she finished "I've never seen her in my life" Ciel answered honestly

"Whoever she is I don't like her" Kurumu said "Yeah tell me about it" Yukari agreed, "Okay let's just forget about it and have the best time after school today" Ciel said calming them down. "Yeah!" The three cheered in unison

* * *

Ciel was in homeroom not listening ass Ms. Nekonome continued attendance "Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked "Well I guess she must be out again today" She said slightly sad but she suddenly heard the door open. The class stopped and looked towards the door only to see a very attractive girl walk in several whispers erupted throughout the class the only expression Ciel wore was one of shock and joy "She's in my class so this won't be so hard after all" He muttered as he smiled evilly, no one seemed to notice with their shock "Wait isn't that the girl from this morning?" Moka whispered to Ciel "Yeah it seems we are classmates" Ciel responded. The girl known as Shirayuki sat down in front of Ciel "Oh I am so glad you came today!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed joyfully. "Well I guess since we have a new student, introductions are in order; this is Mizore Shirayuki due to certain circumstances she hasn't been able to attend school until now but I still want you all to treat her as nice as anybody else" Ms. Nekonome instructed. Ciel can only imagine how her soul tastes, he had gotten all the souls Sebastian has talked about and even a powerful vampire soul "Lucky me" he muttered as class went on completely oblivious to the angry girls behind him. The school day continued on without much events and soon enough the day ended.

* * *

"All right, we'll go buy the snacks from the store and head over to the room, okay?" Moka told Ciel and Kurumu as they stood in the halls. "My father said he'll take the cake to the club room so that's dealt with." Ciel stated "Oh and Ciel I want you to look forward to trying my homemade treats, okay?" Kurumu said as she pressed herself against him. "Hey don't you think you're getting a little close there" Moka said as she grabbed Kurumu and dragged her away from Ciel. "I doubt any other school is this lively" Ciel told himself. He suddenly got the feeling of being watched, he sensed a familiar soul and knew who it was "Oh Ms. Shirayuki, why are you hiding?" Ciel asked her. She came out from around the corner with a smile "Hi" she said

"Well hello, I don't believe we have been properly introduced; I am Ciel Michealis, it is a pleasure to meet you" Ciel said with an extended arm and smile. Mizore couldn't help but blush as she shook his hand "Mizore Shirayuki and you can call me Mizore" She said "Well is there something I can do for you?" Ciel smiled "She took the bait now I just have to reel her in" He thought as she showed him the newspaper she got from him earlier, "I read it and like always the articles you wrote were especially good." She finished still smiling "Like always? You've read my articles?" Ciel asked confused. Mizore pulled a what seemed like a diary with her name on it

"Even when I wasn't in school Ms. Nekonome always brought over the issues of the newspaper for me to read" she said as she pulled out her lollypop from her mouth "Out of all the newspapers your articles were the only ones I saved in this scrapbook" she finished. "Well thank you, I'm flattered" Ciel said, kind of disturbed, as he opened the book. His eyes widened when he saw every article he wrote from the peeping tom to todays "proper etiquette" article, "She is a stalker but she's is worse than the others" Ciel thought.

"What do you think? I also wrote in lots of my own comments and impressions." Mizore said completely oblivious to his reaction "These are much more than mere comments" Ciel thought still freaked out by Mizore's obsession with him. "I just….really like the articles you write. You're always writing from the point of view of a proper gentleman but I could see that you are lonely and I can relate." Mizore said. Ciel thought over the things she said, "Lonely? I guess any demon would be lonely if the only thing they did is eat souls for all eternity." He thought as Mizore continued "Your personality is a lot like me and the way I think" she said as she hugged Ciel's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry you won't be lonely anymore" She said as she looked at him and dragged him to her favorite spot "What is wrong with this girl, I guess that doesn't matter as long as the soul is good."

* * *

Ms. Nekonome was sitting in the teacher's, quietly grading papers when someone called her, "Ms. Nekonome" The person said "Oh why hello Mr. Kotsubo" Ms. Nekonome replied cheerfully "Are you aware that there is a girl in your class that has refused coming to classes until today, I think her name is Mizore Shirayuki?" Mr. Kotsubo said with a stern voice "Yes, I am well aware" She said still in a cheerful tone "I think you should be very careful of that one. She hasn't attended a single class since she enrolled. So we can assume she's dealing with some sort of very serious issue." He told her making her tilt her head in confusion "Looking at her school records, it's clear she's got a very strange personality, and on top of that she seems to have caused quite a number of problems in junior high." Ms. Kagome said as she walked up to them.

"At any rate to prevent her from being a bad influence on the other students, just make sure you keep an eye on her at all times" Mr. Kotsubo said almost commanding her. Ms. Nekonome sat in her chair like a scolded child "I recommend you leave the lady alone" another voice said Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Kagome turned to see Sebastian looking at them. Ms. Kagome quickly acted "Sebastian, how is my favorite teacher doing?" Ms. Kagome said seductively much to Sebastian's discomfort "I am alright Ms. Kagome but you should refrain from acting in such an indecent manner until after work" Sebastian said in a cold voice

"Does that mean you finally what to come to my room for a late night snack?" She said as she got closer to him "Far from it, anyways why are you scolding Shizuka?" Sebastian said looking at Kotsubo "We aren't scolding her we are just warning her about one of her students" Kotsubo said slightly irritated. He didn't like Sebastian what so ever, he was just too perfect. "Shizuka is this true?" Sebastian's voice turning soft as he spoke to the neko. Ms. Nekonome just blushed and nodded "Well does this student seem like a treat?" Sebastian asked Ms. Nekonome who didn't get a chance to answer. "She has had a record of acting up in junior high so we are just taking precautions" Kotsubo said "Well do you know why she was that way? Besides that was junior high and this is high school; like you said she hasn't come to school until today so how would you know if she's changed or not?" Sebastian told Kotsubo knowing he won this conversation. Kotsubo just turned a stomped off angrily.

* * *

Mizore had taken Ciel to her favorite spot which was the bank of a lake. They had been skipping stones across the lake for the pass twenty minutes "Did you see that Ciel that one skipped seven times!" Mizore cheered, completely different from her usually self, as Ciel clapped "Good one you really know how to throw a rock, but it is about time for the party the club is having to start so bye" Ciel said as he turned around and tried to leave only to be stopped by Mizore. She hugged him behind "You can't go yet, you still need to practice you really suck" She said happily "Damn it the party is probably starting by now" Ciel thought "Hey why don't you join me?" Ciel asked Mizore. "You want to go and spend time with that girl huh." Mizore said "That girl Moka Akashiya, is that it but if you don't stay, I don't know what I might end up doing to that poor girl." Mizore threatened "What are you saying, Mizore?" Ciel asked getting a little freaked out "All you have to do is be mine and mine alone…okay that's it" Mizore said as wind started blowing around them.

Moka was sitting in the club room worried about Ciel. She had all the snack on the table in front of her "What is taking him so long?" suddenly the door open and Moka turned hoping to see Ciel but only saw Mizore "What are you doing here? Where's Ciel?" Moka said now scared "Wait for him all you want but he'll never come" Mizore said as she walked towards Moka causing water to randomly drip from her person. As Mizore neared she jumped on Moka and grabbed her throat. Mizore then proceeded to choke Moka "What? Why are you…?"

"Beacause you're a nuisance, that's why; if you weren't always around, Ciel would be mine by now" Mizore told her.

"Her hands, they are so cold" Moka thought as ice started forming on her neck. "Cut it out!" Moka said as she hit Mizore. Moka was shocked to see "Mizore's" face suddenly shatter as if made of ice "Nice try but what you see here is just an ice puppet; sorry but now you die." The puppet said as she made her hand into a very sharp ice spike "In order for me to gain what I desire I have to kill you" The puppet said as it raise its spiked hand set on killing Moka. "I don't think said" a voice said as a metal tray with a cake hit the puppet causing it to shatter. Moka was relieved to see Mr. Michealis standing in front of her, tray in hand "Well there goes a perfectly good chocolate cake" Sebastian said as he extended his arm towards Moka "Are you alright Ms. Akashiya?" He asked as he helped her up. Moka then notice Kurumu and Yukari look at her with worry "Yes but Ciel is in danger!" Moka yelled causing Kurumu and Yukari to worry more "Fine let's go! Mr. Michealis come… on?" Moka said as she turned around to see Sebastian was already gone.

**Meanwhile**

Ciel stood on the now frozen lake as Mizore kept trying to freeze him. She started freezing Ciel's leg only for him to break the ice as though it was paper. "Mizore stop this now!" Ciel tried to reason with her but she just continued to walk closer to him a trial of ice spikes forming every time she took a step. "The reason we were drawn to each other was because we are so lonely" Mizore said ignoring him as she got closer. She was right in front of Ciel when she encased his entire legs and torso in ice. Ciel was about to break it but was stopped by her ice clawed hands pointed as his face "You don't give up, do you? After I encase you completely in ice, you won't be going anywhere" Mizore said as the ice continued to grow. "Ciel!" Moka yelled as she was being carried by Kurumu through the air. Mizore and Ciel looked to see Moka land "How did you survive? My puppet should have killed you." Mizore said still looking bored

"That would be my doing, I couldn't allow you to just kill one of my students now could I?" Sebastian said as he was now besides Ciel's nearly frozen body. "Still you made me waste such a well-made chocolate velvet cake; what a bother" Sebastian said as he broke the ice encasing Ciel. "It is all of their fault they should just stay out of my way!" Mizore yelled as she sent a several spikes of ice toward Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel and easily dodged the spikes and landed safely on the other side of the lake. "This your fault Moka You got in the way of Ciel and I; you should just disappear!" Mizore said as she charged towards Moka. She was stopped by Ciel standing in front of Moka guarding her "Enough Mizore! Stop this before this goes any further!" Ciel said

"Why do you stop me? You of all people… we share the same thoughts and feelings" Mizore said. "You're wrong, I am not lonely what so ever!" Ciel told her "But Ciel" Mizore was cut off by Ciel "I tried to reason with you but now just leave us be!" Ciel yelled causing Mizore to have a look of betrayal "So are you telling me you're rejecting the feelings I have for you? CIEL WHY!" Mizore yelled as a blizzard engulfed her and she disappeared. "She disappeared" Moka said. "It seems as though she did" Sebastian said as he now stood next to Ciel. They all suddenly heard cracking "The ice it is breaking!" Kurumu shouted. In one swift move Sebastian and Ciel grabbed Moka and Kurumu and jumped towards the bank.

* * *

Mr. Kotsubo was outside watching as his class did laps around the track. "Oh hi, Mr. Kotsubo; see you later" A girl told Kotsubo "Goodbye, be careful on your way back to the dorms" He told her. As she starting walking away Kotsubo looked at her bottom "Damn, I tell you students these days develop way too fast; it's crazy" Kotsubo said as he headed toward the gym. He stopped when he heard crying beyond the trees. He went throught the trees to see Mizore sititng and crying. "Hey what are you doing?" Kotsubo asked as he walked towards her, he then recognized who it was "Oh it's you" He as Mizore turned around.

"I can't believe I'm catching a cold just because of that frosty the snow scank. Achoo!" Kurumu said as she sat in the club room with the rest of the group "I know what you – achoo!" Moka said as she sneezed. Ciel just sat there quietly thinking what he could do to gain that soul. "You guys really had it rough, didn't you?" Yukari stated. "I know this incident kind of knocked us off schedule but we could still have the party" Ciel said finally coming out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Yukari yelled trying to lighten the mood but the other two girls just continued to sneeze. The four sat in silence until they started hearing a lot of noise coming from the hallway "I wonder what all that racket is about?" Yukari asked as she went to look outside. As she opened the door Ms. Nekonome was standing there looking worried "Oh good you guys are still here" she said slightly relieved "Why what happened?" Ciel asked

"Your classmate Mizore has done something that is going to get her into a lot of trouble" Ms. Nekonome said in a worried tone. The four then decided to follow Ms. Nekonome to see what was going on.

* * *

"Mr. Kotsubo was frozen by Mizore?" Moka asked as she looked at the unconscious body of Mr. Kotsubo. Ms. Nekonome had led all of them to the infirmary where Mr. Kotsubo was. "Yeah, he was found right away so his life isn't in danger on anything" Ms. Nekonome said with a saddened expression. "Do you actually have proof Mizore did this?" Ciel asked. "Proof who needs proof, Kotsubo himself told us when we found him. We should have known she would do something like this and expelled her a lot sooner"

"Yeah…but she" Ms. Nekonome tried to protest but had nothing to say "But why would she do that?" Moka asked "She probably went crazy because Ciel rejected her" Yukari answered "Yeah that's probably true given her personality" Kurumu added. "So this happened because of me" Ciel said "That is a load of crap, Mizore did it herself and she deserves what she gets" Kurumu added "Ms. Nekonome, I'll be searching the grounds on my own" Ciel said as he made his way towards the door. As he opened the door Gin was in his way "Please step aside Gin" Ciel said as he continued walking after Gin moved "What's gotten into him?" Gin asked as he was now in the room "Wow it's you" Kurumu said with a cold expression. "What the heck are you doing here?" Yukari asked

"Don't give those looks I was off getting snapshots for an awesome new story" Gin said causing the girls to give him confused looks.

Ciel was walking toward where he sensed Mizore's soul. "What do you plan on doing Master" Sebastian said as he appeared beside him "I don't know yet so I'll see when I get there" Ciel said as he arrived to the cliff where Mizore was, Sebastian next to him. "Mizore!" Ciel as he got closer to Mizore and stopped a few feet away. "Ciel is that you?" Mizore asked as she turned around to see Ciel and Sebastian standing a few feet away. "Listen- Mr. Kotsubo is alright, if you come back and apologize, I'm sure you won't get expelled" Ciel told Mizore as he neared her leaving Sebastian a few feet behind. Mizore smiled and started shaking. "Are you okay, Mizore?" Ciel asked only to see a tear go down Mizore's face as she started whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Ciel said "I can't do it Ciel, It's too much. I thought it was you I thought you were the one person who understood who I was." Mizore said as tears freely fell "But I guess nobody understands me, who I am. Nobody, NOBODY!" Mizore yelled as wind started picking and blowing like crazy. She soon released a huge wind sending Ciel flying backwards. "Master!" Sebastian yelled through the now raging blizzard as he grabbed Ciel and helped him stand "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked "Yes but I really hoped this wouldn't happen" Ciel said as everything started freezing.

"Ciel" A voice shouted Ciel turned to see Moka running towards him along with Yukari and Kurumu. "What are you guys doing? I told you I was doing this alone!" Ciel shouted due to the blizzard "There's been a terrible mistake, Mizore didn't do anything wrong! We found out from Gin's pictures that Mr. Kotsubo tried to take advantage of Mizore and rape her!" Moka yelled eventhough she was in front of Ciel and Sebastian. She showed Ciel the pictures and it showed Mizore being attacked by Mr. Kotsubo in his kraken form "That bastard! Even the teachers are bloody perverts!" Ciel yelled now angry he turned to look at Mizore only to see that she had frozen the ocean behind her and even made ice statues of herself who were somehow talking. "Mizore! I apologize I should have asked you for your side of the story!" Ciel yelled as he tried to get closer to her

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mizore yelled as she send another gust of powerful wind toward Ciel causing him to slide back. Sebastian was quickly by his side "Master what are you going to do?" He asked Ciel "Make sure the girls stay back and don't stop me, that's is an order." Ciel told Sebastian as he started walking towards Mizore now calm "Mizore please stop this" Ciel said calmly "STOP IT, YOU CAN ALL FREEZE FOR ALL I CARE!" Mizore yelled as she sent another freezing gust of wind towards Ciel. The closer Ciel got the more he started literally freezing but it didn't affect him what so ever. "Please stop this now" Ciel said calmly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mizore laughed but was suddenly started by the floor starting to break. Ciel noticed this and quickly made his way to her as she fell. "AAAAAHHHH" Mizore yelled thinking she was going to die but her hand was grabbed by Ciel, "You are not going to die today" He said as he looked at her "Enough….. Just let me go" Mizore told Ciel as the blizzard stopped. "Are you stupid?" Ciel said causing Mizore to look at him in shock "You don't really want to die, you are just saying this because you're depressed. If you died you would only regret it later. I may not accept your love but how about being friends?" This shocked Mizore more. "But-"

"Just shut up and accept it" Ciel stopped her. Mizore smiled and stopped crying "Okay" she said as Ciel pulled her up. "That wasn't too hard was it?" Ciel asked her but before she could answer several ice puppets were surrounding them. Ciel was going to act but Sebastian beat him to it as he appeared next to Ciel and the puppets shattered "It's about time" Ciel told Sebastian annoyed "Well I apologize, I was protecting your girlfriends or do you prefer harem?" Sebastian teased "Oh shut up"

"Achoo!" Moka sneezed as she was once again wrapped in a blanket. After the event everyone went home to rest. The next day they had another get together in the club room. "You guys sure took a beating" Gin mocked as he stood along side Ms. Nekonome

"Thanks to you guys Mizore won't get expelled!" Ms. Nekonome said happily. "Hey I don't know about you guys but did it suddenly get cold in here?" Kurumu asked. Ciel suddenly notice the door slightly opened and he sensed a familiar soul. "Mizore, come on in there's no need to hide" Ciel told her as he smiled. She walked in blushing as she looked at Ciel "Hey your hair" Moka said, everyone then noticed Mizore's hair was different. "I…decided to cut it. Does it look okay?" Mizore asked. "It looks super cute on you!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed happily making Mizore blush, "Yeah it looks great!" Moka said "It really looks nice, Mizore" Ciel complemented making her blush even more "Thank you, Ciel" she said shyly "Yeah it looks awesome, this is worthy of a picture" Gin said as he took a picture "Also good job with those photos Gin they helped a lot" Ciel said "You know me always looking for evidence" Gin gloated.

"Indeed always taking pictures of changing women too" A voice came from the door. Everyone turned to see Sebastian standing behind Mizore. Gin physically paled at the sight, "I thought since your party was ruined; I should at least bake that cake my son promised" Sebastian said as he revealed a tray full of slices of chocolate cake. Everyone marveled at how delicious the slices looked as Sebastian pasted them around. "Wow they look really good!" Moka exclaimed as she took a bite, she then seemed to swoon over how good it tasted along with everyone else except Ciel and Gin. Gin didn't have slice but he didn't really care he just cautiously made his way outside wanting to get away from Sebastian. "I also joined the newspaper club, so I can be with my snow muffin" Mizore said as she hugged Ciel's arm. "Oh no you don't get off him!" Kurumu shouted as she jumped on Mizore causing Ciel chair to tip over "Oh great" Ciel said sarcastically as the chair fell. "At least I got a snow women's soul, hopefully it is as good as Sebastian said it is" Ciel thought as the girls started arguing.

* * *

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any mistakes.**


	10. Witch Hill P1

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you enjoy. I do not own Black Butler or Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

**Third person**

Ciel was pacing back and forth at the school's bus stop. School was cancelled for a break after final exams. Ciel had gotten up earlier than needed but he really didn't need sleep so it didn't matter. Ms. Nekonome said for the break they would be taking a club trip to the human world.

_**Flashback**_

"_For this year's break I've decided we are going to the human world!"Ms. Nekonome exclaimed making everyone else in the club room stop and stare at her in shock "A trip to the human world? Are you sure that's allowed?"Ciel asked "Of course it will be fine as long as I'm with you… I think" Ms. Nekonome said unsure "So you're not positive well that's great" Ciel said sarcastically "Don't worry I won't be the only one going, Mr. Michealis is also going as a chaperone" Ms. Nekonome said. "Well I guess not even a school trip can stop him from being at my side."_

* * *

"I wonder how this school trip is going to go; I have a bad feeling" Ciel said to himself as he waited patiently in his "casual" clothes. Sebastian had bought lots of "casual" clothes that would "fit in" with this generation. Ciel didn't know why people cared so much about fashion. His "casual" outfit consisted of a collar, button up shirt with a tie, with a vest over it. He then had on an Olivier Spencer denim chambray suit jacket (**A/N Google it if you can't picture it) **which was unbuttoned. He wore some regular denim jeans and had on black tennis shoes. "How Sebastian thinks this is casual is beyond me" Ciel muttered. He patiently waited for a few more minutes "Have you been waiting long?" Moka's voice asked. Ciel looked towards her direction only to see her dress in a yellow dress with a small sweater over it.

"Now that is casual clothes" Ciel thought "You're here early we weren't supposed to meet up for another half hour" She said a smile, "I know I guess I couldn't sleep due to the excitement" Ciel lied. Moka stared at Ciel now fully taking in what he was wearing "He looks so handsome in those clothes, makes him look like a proper gentleman" she thought not realizing she was staring.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked her knocking her out of her daze and making her blush "No, I was just thinking how weird I must looked compared to what you're wearing." Moka said "Nonsense you look beautiful; as to why I am wearing this, before I came here my father bought me some "casual" clothes but he apparently thinks this is casual" Ciel said as he gestured to what he was wearing. "I think it suits you; anything fancy probably fits you perfectly" Moka complemented trying her best not to blush more. "Well thank you" Ciel said as Moka stood next to him "I am really looking forward to this trip" Moka said as she looked at Ciel. "I guess it alright; I don't know if I told you this but I lived in the human world all my life. Well until now that is." Ciel told Moka who had a slightly shocked face. "I am a bit nervous, I never told you this but I lived I the human world all through junior high and everyone was so mean to me; that is why I hate humans." Moka said slightly angry. Ciel was a bit shocked to hear this "Well that is a little harsh don't you think?" Ciel told her causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Well what I am saying is you can't just judge an entire group by the acts of some children; I have met some nice people when I lived in the human world" flashes of Elizabeth, Tanaka and the rest of the servants, along with Fred and Edward Abberline and finally Prince Soma and Agni went through Ciel's head. "I have also met many people who were very greedy" flashed of Lau, Damian and everyone else who just wanted his power and wealth.

"You shouldn't be stereotype to a group of people, just because some have wronged you" Ciel finished looking at Moka. She was at a loss of words, "Ciel has a way with words" she thought as she saw Ciel start recalling memories of his past. She soon blushed for saying what she said "It's okay I'm fine as long as I am with you! I'm looking forward to it a lot more than I'm worried about it honest!" Moka said as she franticly waved her hands in the air like an idiot. Ciel just looked at her strangely. Moka quickly acted as she leaned against him

"The truth is I am counting on you to protect me" She said as she looked into his one visible eye "I've always wondered why does he wear that eyepatch?" She thought as she didn't realize she was reaching for it. Ciel noticed what she was doing and quickly grabbed her hand, shocking Moka. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked looking at her straight in the eyes. Moka suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed bright red "Oh I'm sorry! My arm just moved on its own! I didn't mean to I was just really curious is all." She said as Ciel still held her arm. "Just make sure you listen to my father's advice; keep your curiosity low" Ciel told her in a very serious tone that slightly scared Moka. "Hey! Hurry your ass up!" Kurumu's voice shouted. Ciel and Moka looked to see Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"Hey just what do you to think you are doing!" Yukari yelled "Well look who decided to arrive a little early" Kurumu said as she looked at Moka with fire in her eyes. "Well can't leave them alone for a second" Mizore said as she eyed Ciel up and down "Even his casual clothing is proper" She though as she fantasized about him. Everyone heard a loud honk and turned to see Ms. Nekonome hanging out of a bus "Hey guys!" she yelled as the bus stopped in front of them "This is our first trip to the human world so let's be happy okay!" She yelled still cheerful. "Please Shizuka don't force them to have fun" Sebastian said as he appeared. His "casual" attire consisted of a long sleeve stripped t-shirt with a gray vest and suit jacket. He also had some denim jeans and black loafers. **(A/N Think about how he was dressed in the Black Butler II OVA **_**"Making of Black Butler II"**_**)**

The girls looked back and forth between Sebastian and Ciel all thinking the same thing "They call that casual? I feel so under dressed" The four girls thought as Sebastian made his way to Ciel "How do you feel? About this trip I mean?" Sebastian asked "I don't really care but if it means getting off this campus them I am all in" Ciel said as he went to board the bus "Wait isn't Gin coming?" This caused Sebastian to stop walking and put on a straight face "He apparently flunked a few subjects so he couldn't come" Kurumu said "Like you're one to talk, you didn't exactly pass with flying colors" Yukari stated causing Kurumu to quickly act "Oh it's fine I passed all my classes just fine" Kurumu said as she pushed Yukari inside the bus. "Well this will be interesting, don't you think?" Sebastian asked Ciel as they entered the bus "Yes it will" CIel said as he took a seat in the back of the bus. When everyone was aboard the bus proceeded towards the magic tunnel that leads to the human world.

* * *

The bus drove through the dark tunnel as an array of colors passed by. Ciel was seated next to Moka with Kurumu and Mizore behind him while Yukari was in front. Sebastian was seemingly saying something hilarious because Ms. Nekonome wouldn't stop giggling. A bright light got closer and closer as the bus continued driving within a few minutes it was driving down a highway in the human world. Ciel looked out the window watching several cars pass by and several humans pass by as well. "It seems I am home" Ciel said as he eyed every soul that passed by, they seemed like nothing compared to the monster souls. "What do you mean your home, Ciel? You seem really calm about this trip" Kurumu said "Well like I've told Moka, I have lived in the human world all my life so I guess I've gotten attached or something" Ciel said totally nonchalant "Well I guess things like that happen" Kurumu said as the bus drove towards a beach

The bus left the highway and stopped at a nearby beach. The girls had quickly got off the bus to go change leaving Sebastian, Ciel and the bush driver alone. "They sure are a lively bunch aren't they?" Sebastian said as he got off the bus "Yeah there all remind me too much of Elizabeth" Ciel said "Isn't that a good think?" Sebastian asked "Sometimes it can be while others it isn't" Ciel said as Sebastian removed the chairs and umbrellas from the bus "Well still, I know you miss her sir" Sebastian said as they both made their way to the beach "There is no reason to think about the pass especially now" Ciel responded as he sat down in the chair Sebastian put down. "Besides demons aren't allowed to love" Ciel finished as he drank the lemonade Sebastian took out of nowhere, "I guess you're right Master" Sebastian said as he also sat down. A few minutes later the girls came out of the changing room and looked for Ciel. When they found him they quickly rushed over. "Hey Ciel how do I look?" Kurumu asked as she did a sexy pose.

"No Ciel you should look at me" Mizore said as she pushed Kurumu away.

"Ignore them and check me out!" Yukari yelled doing the same pose Kurumu did.

"Girls please you all look beautiful and why don't you go play with a ball or something" Ciel said as he motioned to the beach ball they had brought "Yeah let's do it" Yukari yelled as she grabbed the ball and headed further down the beach. "Just be sure to watch me, okay" Kurumu said seductively "Sure I'll be watching" Ciel said as he laid back in the chair. Sebastian had left to go find Ms. Nekonome. The girls started tossing the ball around not really playing a game. Everything was peaceful until Ciel started hearing arguing, he opened his eye to see Yukari and Kurumu arguing "Here Kurumu that ball was meant for me" Yukari yelled angrily

"I'm sorry you're so tiny I didn't see you there" Kurumu said sarcastically. "That's enough this means war!" Yukari said with an angry pout "Oh please you don't think I'm scared of a little girl like you, if you want some bring it!" Kurumu said as the ball was tossed at her and she hit it at high speeds heading towards the now sleeping Ciel. With a reflex Ciel caught the ball before it could hit him "I swear you girls can be so childish sometimes" Ciel said not even opening an eye as he threw the ball back.

"Nice throw Ciel!" Moka said as she hit the ball towards Mizore "Yeah thanks" Ciel said going back to relaxing. "Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all" Ciel thought as he rested. He slept for a few minutes before being woken up. "Ciel wake up, come on have some fun with us" Moka asked Ciel who didn't like the idea "I rather not, the beach isn't my type of place" Ciel said as he opened his eye. "Come on that's no fun!" Yukari whined "Well I apologize but this is a vacation not some time to swim in dirty water." Ciel said as he still laid down getting annoyed "Come on don't make us use force" Kurumu said seductively "I don't even have any swim wear" Ciel said trying to get out of the predicament "So we can just buy you some" Moka said as she tried to pull him up but he was too heavy for her to lift. Ciel thought about it and finally gave in "Fine but only for a little while no more" Ciel said as he got up. "Yay!" The four exclaimed as they dragged Ciel to the nearby store. When they were done Ciel had a black pair of trunks on "Great I find myself in this again" Ciel sulked as he made his way over to the shore where the girls were already waiting.

"Calm on Ciel!" Yukari yelled as she was now in the water along with Kurumu and Mizore. Moka was sitting away from the water as she walked everyone have fun. Ciel didn't really find this fun he just didn't have anything better to do. When they were finished they were sitting on the beach just admiring the ocean. "Well that was a waste of time" Ciel said "Oh you're such a party pooper" Yukari said with a pout. "Whatever" Ciel said as he started sensing something coming from a cliff a little further down the beach. He looked in its direction and saw several sun flowers aligning the edge. "What is that?" Ciel said as he got up and started walking towards the chair he was previously sitting on. He put on a t-shirt and some sandals he bought from the store. "I'm headed to see what's up there" He said as he headed towards the cliff the girls close behind.

Ciel and the girls stood in the middle of a huge field of sunflowers as far as the eye can see. They continued to stare at the field "Wow, look at all these sun flowers, it's amazing!" Moka exclaimed as she looked at the field. "Why would a field like this just be here untouched" Kurumu asked "Maybe is for touists" Ciel responded "There isn't anyone here though" Mizore said "Yeah, you're right" Yukari agreed. Ciel then felt eyes watching him; he quickly turned towards where he felt the eyes only to see a few flowers shift "These place is suspicious." Ciel thought as he heard two other voices "Everyone around here calls this place Witches Hill since it's said to be cursed by a witch who kidnaps people" A female voice said "Oh really? You don't believe that stuff right?" a male voice said

"Calm on let's get out of here" The female said as they left the area. Ciel wasn't the only one who heard the conversation "Hear that apparently your relatives are off kidnapping people and stuff" Kurumu mocked Yukari "And apparently you believe everything you hear!" Yukari yelled back at Kurumu "Well I know that witches annoy me" Kurumu said trying to be clever "And I know that succubae are just a bunch of sex craved tramps!" Yukari insulted "What would you know? You're just a kid" Kurumu said as a pan appeared out of nowhere and hit her on the head "Hey what was that for!" Kurumu yelled ready to fight Yukari "Enough you two, let's head back" Ciel said ignoring the witch soul he sensed behind them "Seems we have a new friend" Ciel thought as they went back to the beach.

The sun was setting and the group was setting up camp for the night "Alright everyone, I'll let you handle everything while I go find some food" Ms. Nekonome said suspiciously "Wait we have lots of food right here" Moka told her gesturing to the ice-chest full of food. "No, no, no since we came all the way to the ocean we should have some fresh fish. Oh the fish they have in the human world is absolutely to die for." Ms. Nekonome said "Is that the reason you wanted to come here? To catch some fish" Ciel stated bluntly. "Uh… I'll be right back okay" Ms. Nekonome said as she quickly walked away. "Why Sebastian has eyes for her is beyond me." Ciel muttered as he continued putting up the tent.

"Yes your ladyship I understand" The witch Ciel sensed earlier said. "The little girl I saw earlier was without a doubt a witch so I'll make her join us" The witch said as she got up and left the room

* * *

It had become fully dark and the moon was and Ciel and his harem were finishing setting up camp. Yukari was watching everyone do their work and wanted to help. She walked up to Ciel who was moving an ice-chest without much effort "Hey can I help with that Ciel" She asked him as he picked up the chest with one hand. "Not to sound rude but this is a bit heavy so I will handle it." Ciel said with a smile. "Oh, okay" Yukari said slightly saddened. She then went to ask Moka if she wanted help "Can I help you Moka?" Yukari asked. "Oh thank you… but I think I'm all right. I don't want you hurting yourself." Moka told her making her even sadder. She then went to the tent to try to help Mizore "Hey um…." Yukari didn't get to finish as Mizore was already answering

"Kids just get in the way" She said not even looking at Yukari. That made her feel worse as she walked to the shore of the ocean. She sat there just looking at the moon and sea "Everyone treats me like a little kid" She sulked "We treat that way because we wouldn't want you getting hurt." Ciel voice said causing Yukari to turn only to see him already sitting down beside her. "It's easier to treat you like a child than admit we get worried" He said confusing Yukari "For example, Kurumu she seems as though she can't stand you but in truth she worries the most." Ciel said slightly shocking her. She looked back towards the moon. "Ciel you aren't scared of the human world?" Yukari asked him "Not at all, it's like my home since I've lived here so long" Ciel answered

"You really are brave; in truth I was terrified in coming here." Yukari told Ciel. "You weren't the only one, I know that Moka was rather nervous and frightened." He said. Yukari just sat there and looked at the moon and sea. "Come on let's go back to the camp" Ciel said getting up as he extended his arm to help up Yukari. She took his hand and got up "Thank you Ciel" She told him as they headed back to the camp. The group sat around the camp fire, talked and ate. After all they decided to go to sleep well Kurumu, Mizore and Moka did while Ciel slightly stayed up as he lay in the tent. It was very late at night when Ciel heard Yukari leave the tent. "Where are you going?" Ciel thought as Yukari's soul went further and further away.

* * *

Yukari didn't know why she was going back to the sunflower hill it just seemed to call her. She continued walking until she came up on a view point that showed the entire field. "Witch Hill, huh." Yukari said as wind blew past her. "I wonder if a witch actually lives here" She said "Maybe she's like me" She suddenly felt a presence and turned to see a person standing under the shadows of a tree a few feet away. "Don't be scared my little witch friend" the person said as she walked out from under the tree. Yukari can now see it was a girl dressed in a dress. "Hi, my name is Ruby; I am the witch that lives on this hill." She stated calmly. "You're a witch?" Yukari said slightly shocked "Right I am witch just like you, Yukari" Ruby said as she revealed her wand. "Wait how do you know my name?" Yukari demanded

"You came up here this afternoon; I have watched you since. I couldn't have imagined running into another witch, it is wonderful" Ruby said as she started smiling "I want to ask you something; I would really like to become your friend, if you don't mind." Ruby said hoping Yukari would accept. "My friend?" Yukari asked still shocked by the situation "Haha, so we can then right!" Ruby said as she went to hug Yukari completely changing her attitude. "Ruby" Yukari said smiling "You and I are both witches so we should be best friends okay!" Ruby told her. Yukari simply nodded causing Ruby to cuddle her more.

* * *

Ciel decided it was time to go investigate that hill and look for Yukari. He attempted to get up but was stopped by the three girls grabbing onto him in their sleep "Why did we only bring one tent!?" Ciel thought as he tried to free himself from the girls' grasps. After a few minutes he was finally free as he stepped outside of the tent he felt a familiar presence nearby "Grim reapers? Why are they here?" Ciel thought as he started heading towards the hill. He followed the pass that was set until he felt Yukari and another person's presence nearing "So there is a witch on this hill. Interesting they feel more powerful than Yukari" Ciel thought as he continued walking. He also felt the grim reapers souls' closing in "They are probably investigating the people who have been kidnapped" Ciel said to himself as he made it to where Yukari was. "Yukari, there you are; I woke up to see you weren't in the tent so I got worried" Ciel lied with a smile "Oh I'm sorry" Yukari said as she turned around along with Ruby

"It's alright, oh I see you've made a friend. Hello my name is Ciel Mic –" Ciel was stopped by Ruby who was pointing her wand at him "So you still try to come to defile our lovely hillside, you human scum!" Ruby yelled as several plant looking monster appeared and vines wrapped around Ciel hoisting him up in the air "What the devil are you doing!" Ciel yelled as he was suspended in mid-air "Stop Ruby you got it all wrong Ciel isn't a human" Yukari told Ruby "Stay out of my way" Ruby replied set on killing Ciel "But he's my friend!" Yukari pleaded but was ignored. Ruby sprouted what seemed like bird wings and flew into the air

"Now devour him!" she commanded her plant monster as she pointed her wand at him. The plants charged at Ciel who was about to kill all the plants when a slicing sound was heard. In a quick flash all the plants were killed and Ciel was on the floor confused on what happened. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he looked at the dead plants on the floor. Ciel then looked at Ruby and Yukari; looking behind him in shock. His question was answered when he heard an all too familiar voice "Well~ It's been a long time, Earl~" A cheery yet eerie voice said. Ciel's eyes widened in shock as he heard that voice "No it can't be" Ciel thought as he turned and his eyes widened more. There stood a man who Ruby and Yukari never seen but Ciel was well acquainted with him before he became a demon. "It really is a shame that I couldn't put you in one of my custom coffins~" the man said still using a cherry voice.

Ciel finally found his voice "Un….- Undertaker!?" Ciel yelled.

Undertaker stood there in all his glory as the wind blew through his long hair swaying it back and forth. He no longer wore his usual ropes from before Ciel was a demon; he now wore a long buttoned up trench coat looking suit jacket; underneath that he wore a black dress shirt with a vest which was black as well. He also wore black dress pants with his usual black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was his white tie. His hair still covered his eyes and he no longer wore his ridiculous long top hat. "Yes it is I, Earl and it is good to see you again~" Undertaker chuckled at Ciel's reaction as he propped his scythe which looked to be made of a skeleton over his shoulder. Yukari was terrified looking at that weapon. "What are you doing here?!" Ciel asked him only making him chuckle more

"Why I'm doing my job of course; it seems what your butler told William was true" Undertaker said making Ciel wonder. Ciel was slightly confused until he remembered his encounter with Will. _"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it wasn't a demon and maybe an angel; shall we recall the angel we fought all those years ago?"_ Ciel remembered but was brought out of his thoughts by Yukari "Stop it Ruby he's a very close friend!" Yukari said coming out of her shock "I don't understand he's isn't even a witch" Ruby told Yukari "I don't care! He's still a very close friend of mine!" Yukari shouted causing Undertaker to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ciel asked annoyed at his old pawn's antics "Oh nothing it just, isn't she a little too young Earl?" Undertaker teased Ciel, noticing the little witch's true feelings. Ciel blushed "Oh shut up" he said

"I don't understand, there should be nothing stronger than the bond between witches. If there is then I will eliminate it!" Ruby yelled as she started glowing purple and several more plant monsters went to tie up Ciel and Undertaker who dodged; sliced in Undertaker's case. Several monsters tied up Yukari and kept her away from her wand preventing her to use any magic. "I can't hold on much longer" Yukari thought as her eyes starting closing from exhaustion. As she closed her eyes she suddenly heard a loud motor and a voice "Woooohoooo! Take that you bloody plants!" She felt the plants' grip on her loosen and something else grab her. "Don't worry, I've got you lass!" The voice told Yukari, who can now identify it as a male voice. Yukari knew someone was holding her but they felt so cold almost like death.

The person soon landed next to Ciel and Undertaker and laid Yukari on the ground "Are you okay little lass?" the person said. When Yukari heard this she opened her eye only to see a young teenage looking boy looking at her. He had on a pair of strange glasses and was dressed in all black except his tie. He had blond hair on the top part of his head but the bottom part was black. "Oh good you're alive" The stranger said giving Yukari a big smile. The stranger suddenly got hit by the hilt of Undertaker's Scythe "Give her some space Ronald!" Undertaker said in an uncharacteristic serious tone that surprised Ciel. "OW! What the hell was that for old man" The now identified Ronald shouted only to be ignored.

"Hey aren't you that Phantomhive kid, Mr. Sutcliff always wines about?" Ronald asked only to get hit again "Shut up, boy we aren't supposed to mention that while others are around" Undertaker said once again using a serious tone which slightly freaked out even Ciel "When he talks in that voice, it sounds like he's ready to kill." Ciel thought as he kneeled beside Yukari "Are you okay Yukari?" Ciel asked her. She didn't get a chance to answer as the other girls showed up. The three girls stopped as soon as they notice all the dead plants. They also noticed Ciel kneeling beside Yukari who was now sitting up but that wasn't what caught their eye. They notice Undertaker and Ronald looking back at them but they all were looking at Undertaker's scythe which looked like something out of a horror film. They also noticed Ronald's lawn mower which had "Death Scythe" engraved on it.

They also noticed how creepy Undertaker looked and quickly assumed he was the cause of this "Hey who are you!" Kurumu yelled at them. Undertaker just tilted his head and started giggling "What's so funny?!" Kurumu yelled even though his laugh sent chills down her spine. "Oh it's just how you try to seem brave when it's clear you are afraid of me" Undertaker said in his cheery voice as he still held his scythe over his shoulder. "Why you!" Kurumu yelled as she extended her nails ready to attack "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ciel said making Kurumu stop and look at him "These two men are old friends, they actually helped Yukari and I defeat these plants" Ciel said as he gestured to all the dead plants. Kurumu seemed to calm at this as she rushed over to Yukari.

"Are you okay?!" She asked Yukari who looked tired "I'm alright… just a tired" Yukari said out of breath. Moka and Mizore cautiously made their way to Ciel trying to stay as far away from Undertaker as possible. "Um Ciel who exactly are these guys?" Moka whispered only to be answered by Undertaker"No need to whisper Ms~. And as for who we are, like Ciel said we are old friends; Undertaker at your service~" Undertaker said as he slightly bowed. He then looked at Ronald "Oh right… Ronald Knox; at your service!" Ronald exclaimed with a smile as he extended his arm.

The girls hesitated but Mizore finally decided to shake it "Hi" She said still slightly scared "You sure a pretty lass, how about we get some tea sometime?" Ronald said now trying to flirt. He was quickly stopped by Undertaker's hand hitting his head "Shut up boy" Undertaker started with his serious voice "Can't you see these are Ciel's~ girlfriends" Undertaker teased reverting back to his normal voice. This caused Moka to blush bright red and Mizore to blush less than Moka but Ciel was blushing red as well as he stood up "Shut up Undertaker! They are my friends!" Ciel said red from embarrassment; Undertaker just burst out in a fit of laughter as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach

"You're...hehe... Still…hehehe…as funny as before~" Undertaker said as he got back up wiping a tear off his face. Ciel was really annoyed but decided to ignore him as he went back to helping Yukari "Can you stand?" Ciel asked her as he crouched down, she simply nodded causing Ciel to grab her hand and help her up. "Thank you" She said as she walked towards Ruby who had watched the whole thing. Yukari stopped a few feet away "Ruby. I'm sorry but I can't go with you; I've decided to stay with the people that are important to me so I'm sorry" Yukari slightly bowed as she started walking back to everyone "What happened Ciel?" Moka whispered "I'll let Yukari explain when w-" Ciel was stopped as a sharp vine with thorns pierced his body right through his chest.

All the girls looked shocked and mortified at what they were seeing; the grim reapers weren't fazed by it since they knew he would survive. Ciel looked down to see the vine coming out of his chest before he coughed blood and the fine moved out of his body. Ruby was holding her wand as it glowed she wore a serious expression. As the vine left his body Ciel fell to the floor frontward and hit the ground with a thud.

Moka and the other looked at Ciel's lifeless (they thought) body still shocked until ruby started speaking "I will bring Yukari back with because it's my wish and her ladyship demands it!" Ruby said as she smiled evilly "Ciel! Noo!" Moka yelled as her Rosario somehow came off and she transformed into her vampire form "What the hell?!" Ronald exclaimed "She's a vampire and this is her true strength it seems removing that cross released it" Undertaker said very seriously. "Ruby no! What have you done?!" Yukari yelled with tears in her eyes. Ice cold wind soon started blowing and the floor started freezing as Mizore started getting angry from seeing her love just get "killed."

"You bitch! How dare you!" Kurumu yelled as she charged Ruby now in her true form. "Damn these lassies are crazy! They seem like a load of fun!" Ronald yelled as he smiled. "I think the witch just signed her own death wish~" Undertaker said totally calm about the whole thing. Ruby's eyes widened as all girls charged at her.

* * *

**A/N Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes in this tell me if you find some.**


	11. Witch Hill P2

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you like it and I apologize for any mistakes, If there are too many tell me and I will re-upload this chapter after fixing it.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Ruby was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept dreaming of the time she met her ladyship.

"Her ladyship" She muttered countless times. Ruby continued to sleep for a few more minutes before she had enough energy to wake up. She opened her eyes only to see a yellow roof of a tent. She was confused about where she was until all the memories came rushing back to her and she sat up. Realizing sitting up a mistake since she felt a huge pain come from her lower stomach. "Be careful, I doubt you're fully healed yet" Ruby was startled by the sudden voice she turned to her left to see Ciel patiently sitting there with a can in his hands. Ruby was going to attack when said can was shoved in her face

"Don't bother attacking there's no need; just take the tea" Ciel said rather bluntly. Ruby looked at him as though he grew a second head "I stab him with a vine and this is what he's doing?" She suddenly remembered what she did to him "Wait! How are you alive?!" Ruby yelled making Ciel sigh in annoyance "Great you're asking this too; let's just say that I am not human like you thought." Ciel told Ruby with an annoyed tone. Ruby was confused by what he said "What? Don't tell me you didn't know monsters existed" Ciel asked her "I knew about monsters; I just don't know why you are sitting here giving me tea while we talk; I tried to kill you!" Ruby said not understanding why he was so calm after he nearly died. "You want to know the truth? Well I'm not doing anything because as you can see I am not dead and beside what you did was a very weak attempt it didn't even leave a scar." Ciel said as he looked at her somewhat shocked expression.

"I saw that vine pierce you!" Ruby once again shouted "Yes you did but what you didn't see is me getting up and stopping the girls from absolutely annihilating you." Ciel said still calm even though he was getting annoyed. Ruby was shocked by what he said but tried not to show it "Why did you stop them?" Ruby asked genuinely curious "You did try to kill me and you did attack my classmate but what I find noble is that you did it to protect something you love and not just for the fun of it." Ciel said. Ruby was shocked once again "If I was protecting something I would use any means necessary to protect it even my life" Ciel told her "Yet I know there are limits and a genocide of the entire human race is one of them" Ciel said "They are the cause of everything!" Ruby protested

"You monsters are so arrogant; just because a few selfish humans do something doesn't mean each one is in fault" Ciel told her "But those humans; all they do is cause wars and destroy they should be eliminated!" Ruby protested once again. "Really so every human deserves extermination? What about the babies that aren't even old enough to understand what is going on or the babies being born right now as we speak. We should just kill them before they even know who they are, just rid them of this world" Ciel stated making Ruby stop talking and started thinking

"What about all those father and mothers who just want the best for their children, are you going to kill them to; are you to slaughter them as their kids watch wondering why this strange woman is killing their parents; are you?!" Ciel said raising his voice a little. Ruby was just sitting there thinking about what he said. "You say you will kill them all but you just want to kill those who want to destroy your precious flowers." Ciel said slightly mocking her "How dare you! Witches have lived on that hill for the longest of times, peacefully until humans started destroying so you are wrong!" Ruby shouted

* * *

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were all awkwardly drinking tea next to the tent with Undertaker, Ronald and Sebastian who had arrived at the camp when they were fighting Ruby. The girls were still calming down after seeing Ciel apparently get killed then suddenly get up as if it was nothing; he also didn't seem to have a scratch on him, if it wasn't for the blood stained shirt he threw away. "Why is everyone so quiet you guys are acting as though you've seen a ghost?" Sebastian asked slightly mocking them "I think that might be my doing, it seems I scared them without intention." Undertaker said in his normal cheery voice "Yeah I think the old man's face scared them senseless." Ronald joked only to get hit on the head by Undertaker's hand "Shut up boy and respect your elders" Undertaker said in his serious voice. This voice scared the girls more,

"Undertaker you still haven't changed what so ever over the years, well except coming out of retirement." Sebastian said trying his best to act casual "Oh yes you see my little shop wasn't doing so well so I decided to sell it and pay William a visit; what the surprise I gave him~" Undertaker chucked at the memory. "Yeah right after that he took me on as an apprentice since old man Sutcliff got annoying and he didn't want to have me around." Ronald said as he rubbed his head. Moka finally got the nerve to talk "So for how long have you known each other Mr. Michealis?" Moka asked nervously

"No need to be nervous Ms. Akashiya Undertaker wouldn't hurt a fly and we've known each other for how long? I can't seem to remember do you?" Sebastian asked Undertaker as a smile formed on his face. "Oh~ I don't know it was maybe in London 1886? Maybe~? My mind is a bit fuzzy" Undertaker said as he put a finger on his chin and pretended to be confused. Moka was shocked to hear that; not only that they knew each other for so long but that they were much older than they looked "They met each other over a hundred years ago but they look so young" Kurumu thought as she listened to the conversation too "I wonder what they use to keep their skin so smooth" Kurumu thought as she stared at the only visible part of Undertaker's face

"Even that creepy dude seems to have flawless skin, well minus the stitches" Kurumu thought as she continued staring at Undertaker "Does my face intrigue you? Ms. Succubus?" Undertaker said as he smiled at Kurumu. Kurumu quickly darted her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry I was just thinking" She lied "I don't know why but every time he talks I feel a chill run up my spine as though he can kill me without effort" She thought as she looked at the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, Ronald but are you related to Grell or William?" Mizore asked as nervous as Moka. This question seemed to throw Ronald into a laughing fit when he stopped he wiped a tear from his eye "Me related to those old geezers, that's a good one. How did you come up with that idea anyway?" Ronald said as he calmed down

"Well you all have the same eye color." Mizore said pointing at his eyes. "Oh I guess that's true but everyone I know has this eye color." Ronald said as he was jabbed in the side by Undertaker's elbow "What I mean to say is where I am from everyone has this eye color." Ronald said. Undertaker sighed "What he is saying is many people have this eye color because it is very common." Undertaker corrected "Just take a look" He said as he lifted his hair revealing the rest of his face and the glasses he wore, like any other grim reaper.

Undertaker revealed that he looked no older than Sebastian, barely older than Ronald. Moka looked at him and was slightly amazed at how young he looked even though he said that he met Sebastian over a hundred years ago. "Wow he looks so young but I wonder how he got those scars." Moka thought. Undertaker then took of his glasses to reveal the same colored eyes that Ronald had. "Even my eyes are the yellow-green color that many of our kind have." Undertaker told them as they continued to look at his face and eye color. "Not to be rude but you look younger than I thought you would." Mizore said keeping her nervousness hidden

"Well that is very kind of you to say Ms. Snow Women~" Undertaker said with his hair still out of his face as he put his glasses back on. "Wait how do you know Mizore's and Kurumu's true forms?" Moka asked "Well the snow women was easy since she has the eyes and hair that snow women usually have and she did create blizzard during the fight with the witch and the succubus well she also revealed her true form when you were fighting." Undertaker told them

"Beside what else should I call you? You haven't properly introduced yourselves." He said in his cheery tone. "Oh we're sorry, I guess I'll start; I am Moka Akashiya, it is nice to meet you Mr. Undertaker" Moka said her nervousness slightly lifting "Same feelings here Ms. Akashiya; I apologize for scaring you, it just makes me laugh; I'm sorry" Undertaker said as the others started introducing themselves "Mizore Shirayuki" Mizore said still slightly creeped out "Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu said still not trusting the two gardeners. Undertaker's eyes then fell on Yukari who was not paying attention; she was wondering on what Ciel was telling Ruby. Mizore elbowed Yukari to get her attention "Hey what was that for!" Yukari yelled only to have Mizore point at the three men sitting in front of them.

Yukari quickly composed herself "I am sorry, I was not listening" Yukari said as she looked "It is very alright little witch, I just want to know your name is all~" Undertaker said with a big as his glasses reflected the moon's light making him seem even more frightening. Yukari shivered but mustered as much bravery as she could "I am Yukari Sendo" She said trying to look bold "Well Ciel has obtained some weird girlfriends and it is more interesting that he has a harem, hehe, what fun~" Undertaker said as he giggled.

They continued to sit with an awkward silence until Moka spoke "I think I'll go check how Ciel is doing with Ruby" She said as she got up "Let me join you" Kurumu said as she also got up "I cannot leave my snow muffin alone with you two" Mizore said as she was no standing "I want to check on Ruby" Yukari said nearly jumping out of her chair as they entered the tent. "I thought they would never leave. Now what do you do you say to us finding a more private place to talk?" Sebastian said as he got up and looked at the two grim reapers "Yes we should~" Undertaker said as he followed Sebastian, Ronald right behind him.

* * *

Sebastian took the reapers further away from the beach as they made it to a discreet roof top. "Now, tell me why you are here?" Sebastian said very seriously "Right to the point? Do not tell me you forgot the fee~?" Undertaker said making Sebastian's patient falter "Undertaker this isn't 1888 anymore, you are no longer the Undertaker that the queen's guard dog went to for information; you are Undertaker the reaper so act like it and tell me what the hell you are doing here" Sebastian said still seemingly calm. Undertaker could see anger rising in Sebastian.

"Well I guess I can let it slide this once; we are here to keep an eye on you two." Undertaker told him. Sebastian smiled at this "So you still think we killed those reapers, I swear that department of yours is stupider than I thought" Sebastian said with a mocking tone "Actually we know who did it, not the exact person, but we only have a general idea on who it is.~" He finished.

"Then why are you here, if you know who the killed the trainees than shouldn't you look for them?" Sebastian asked only to have a paper in his face. "This is what we found at the dispatch department a few days after getting word from on high." Undertaker said as Sebastian took the paper and started reading it out loud "Snuff out thee unnecessary, thee unclean, thee unwanted: This is a note to all reapers who try and stop us; you will be cleansed and those who caused our leaders deaths will be hunted and purified" Sebastian finished reading recalling the last time he heard those words and noticing a very similar symbol stamped under the words. "So does it seem familiar, Butler?~" Undertaker asked in a mocking tone "Those are the words Angela Blanc and Ash Landers would say when they saw my master; so this is the work of angels? Here I thought they were holy creatures yet they seem more demonic than me" Sebastian joked

"So I assume that they are after us since I killed their leader" Sebastian continued as he looked at Undertaker for an answer "Not just you but William, Grell and myself included since we were the main reapers who helped stop the angel's plots~" Undertaker chuckled slightly as if he found being targeted funny "So you are here to see if these group of angels try to attack us while we are in the human world. I will admit it is clever." Sebastian told them "I finally found you guys" Ciel's voice suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Ciel was now on the building "I think you guys went too far to talk, I doubt anyone really cares what we talk about." Ciel said slightly annoyed that he had to come too far to talk to them.

"Young master, I apologize for going too far we had to take precautions, we would not want any prying ears to hear our secrets" Sebastian told Ciel as he walked to stand next to him. "Yeah whatever; now tell me what it is they are doing here." Ciel commanded "As you wish my lord. It seems they are acting as body guards since it seems we are being targeted by a group of fallen angels." Sebastian told his master "Fallen angels? What do they want with us?" Ciel asked only to see Sebastian hand him a paper. Ciel grabbed the paper and started reading it; his eyes widened as he finished reading. Ciel suddenly crumbled up the paper and through it as far as he can. "Who the devil are these idiots, Undertaker?" Ciel asked curious about why he saw that damn symbol again.

"Does that symbol bring back bad memories, Earl?" Undertaker asked giggling a little "Shut up and tell me who these angels are" Ciel commanded acting like the queen's guard dog once again "Well we don't know much; only that they are a group of fallen angels whose former leaders was Angela Blanc and Ash Landers." Ronald decided to speak. Ciel thought about this "Even after so long, I guess killing those angels did come with consequences" Ciel slightly smiled but it quickly faded as he turned toward the Undertaker "Do you know how many angel are in this group?" Ciel asked "From the reports we got from on high, it seems it is at least thirty if not more, little Earl~" Undertaker answered "Enough with the earl business, you know as well as me that I no longer hold that title." Ciel told Undertaker "Oh I know, the title just suits you Earl.~" Undertaker said with a chuckle

"Whatever and we do not need bodyguards so you are wasting your time." Ciel said "We are not actually your bodyguards we are only here since you are most likely to be the group's primary targets." Ronald said. Ciel looked at Ronald and realized he did not know who he really was "You never did introduce yourself" Ciel said as he looked at Ronald "Oh, I totally forgot. My name is Ronald Knox! The next die-hard reaper!" Ronald exclaimed as he did a pose similar to Grell's. Ciel just looked at him with a serious expression until Sebastian spoke "I swear after one hundred years you still have not come up with something better?" Sebastian said as he rubbed his temples

"I know Old Man Grell said I would need a new catchphrase since the other one really sucked but I think this one is worse" Ronald said as he slumped over in shame. "I swear how many times have I told you not to listen to Grell?" Undertaker said in his serious tone which still slightly freaked out Ciel. "I know Old Man but he is my superior after all." Ronald told him "Then listen when I say HE IS NOT A GOOD ROLE MODEL!" Undertaker said slightly raising his voice as he scolded his student. "You can scold him later right now we have a battle to go to" Ciel said as he started walking towards the edge of the building. "Master? What do you mean?" Sebastian asked "When I left, the girls had fallen asleep including Ruby but I sensed her leaving the camp site when I headed here." Ciel said as he motioned for Sebastian to follow him. Sebastian proceeded to follow when he was stopped by Ciel

"Undertaker, Ronald; I might need some help with this, I sense this will not be some simple weed pulling." Ciel said as he was now looking at the two reapers "Remember we are not your body guards." Undertaker said in his serious tone as his glasses were revealed to be reflecting the moon's light making him seem even more frightening "But we still have a duty so this little battle might lure the angels to your location so I guess we can help~" Undertaker said using his normal voice again as his hair fell once again hiding his face. "You are still as generous as ever Undertaker." Ciel said as he wore a small smile "Consider it a favor for an old friend~" Undertaker said as he vanished "He really likes doing that, I do not know how he does it but it can scare the crap out of me at times." Ronald said as he then ran at high speeds towards the hill's direction. "Well we cannot let them beat us, they are your meals after all so it is your job to take care of your food." Sebastian said as he gave a smile. "Let us be off then" Ciel also with a smile as they ran at incredible speeds back to the camp site.

* * *

They arrived back at the camp in a matter of seconds. "Sebastian go on ahead and wait until the right moment; that is an order." Ciel said as he stopped outside the tent the girls were sleeping in. Sebastian kneeled "Yes my lord" He got up and seemingly vanished. Ciel then entered the tent "Girls! Wake up!" Ciel yelled as he turned on a flashlight shining it on the sleeping girls' faces. "What… is going on?" a sleepy Moka asked as she sat up to see Ciel standing inside the tent "Ciel… what is going on?" Moka asked as she rubbed her eyes. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu started waking up

"Huh? Who turned on the lights?" Yukari groaned as she sat up. "Girls it seems Ruby did not take our offer she's gone back to the hill and intends on destroying a near city. We have to stop her so get up!" Ciel yelled. The girls seem to wake up in an instant and quickly put on sweaters and shoes to follow Ciel who was already heading towards the hill. "Wait up!" Yukari yelled as she caught up with him along with the others.

Ciel ran on the road to Witch Hill "Ruby you really are stupid, you should have taken the offer but it seems that you'll have a more painful death than was necessary but it is your fault you stupid witch." Ciel thought as he continued heading towards the hill "This meal is going to be less satisfying; all because she wants to protect a stupid hill." He continued thinking as he arrived at the flower field. Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Yukari yell.

"Whaaaah!" She yelled as several vines hoisted her in the air. Ciel turned to see the other girls be wrapped and hoisted by several vines "Damn it, Ruby!" Ciel yelled out of anger "Go back! No one is allowed on this hill!" Ruby yelled as she walked towards Ciel "No matter who you are. If you do not go back you will parish!" Ruby said as she pointed her wand at Ciel who looked at her without any reaction

"Ruby stop this, there has to be another way!" Moka yelled "We can work together and find some other way to preserve this hill!" Yukari shouted "I have heard enough!" Ruby shouted as several humanoid plant monsters sprouted from the ground "These are her ladyship's army of plant monsters and they were made to protect this hill." Ruby told them. She was about to command them to attack when Ciel started chuckling "What are you laughing at!" Ruby yelled still trying to seem intimidating, only to have Ciel laugh more

"What is wrong with him? I am threatening to kill him and he doesn't even seem to care." Ruby thought as Ciel stopped laughing "I swear if you are trying to scare me you are doing a horrible job. You can't scare me with a pathetic army like this; they are just stupid weed that sprouted in someone's garden so it is now time to kill them." Ciel said as he snapped his fingers; as soon as he did so what seemed knives rained came out of nowhere cut the vines holding the girls and killed several of the plants surrounding the group. Ciel just stood and watched as several plant monsters fell to the ground dead "What!?" Ruby shouted completely confused

"You've made quite the mess; but I cannot allow you to hurt my students, I am a teacher after all. I doubt I would be allowed to continue teaching at Yokai if I go back with corpses." Sebastian said in a very calm voice; as he looked at Ruby with a smile "His smiel it looks so innocent yet I feel like I just signed my own death wish as I keep looking at him." Ruby thought as sweat started to form on her forehead. "Now will you die quickly or will I have to use force?" Sebastian said still smiling a knives appeared in between his fingers "So you decided to replace those old kitchen knives for actual throwing knives; it's about time." Ciel said with a smile

"These are monster plants so I doubt my regular silverware would kill them." Sebastian replied "Enough talking this is your last chance get out of here and never come back!" Ruby shout really hoping they would listen. "Why warn us? I thought you killed anyone who got in your way." Sebastian mocked. Ruby just looked at him "I can tell you care for these students more so my _son _but yet your hurt them. You monster are a lot more like humans than you think." Sebastian said. Ruby seemed slightly shocked that Sebastian seemingly read her like a book. She quickly composed herself

"Enough! I will kill you because her ladyship commands it!" Ruby shouted as more plant monster sprouted from the ground and surrounded the group. The plants soon went to attack Ciel, only to be frozen in place. Ciel saw Mizore suddenly standing in front of him as if guarding him "I won't let you hurt him again." Mizore said with determination. Cards soon started flying around them and cutting several vines and plants, Yukari was not standing next to Ciel, much like Mizore "Sorry Ruby but I won't let you hurt him either." She said. "Well thank you girls for the help but it isn't necessary" Sebastian told them "Sorry Mr. Michealis but Ciel is my destined one so it is my job to protect him." Kurumu said as she was now in her true form standing next to Sebastian

"Well you guys are very good friend aren't you; okay but just don't die; I wouldn't want to get fired." Sebastian told them as he readied his knives "He cares more about his job?" The three girls thought. All of them have totally forgot about Moka who was now wrapped in vines once again. "Ciel help!" She yelled "I totally forgot she is useless with that cross on" Ciel thought "I will go help Moka" He said as he ran towards her, dodging every vine that was sent in his direction. "You will all perish!" Ruby yelled as more plant monsters sprouted and swarmed around Ciel and Moka pulling them away from each other. It now seemed as though there was a sea of plant monsters surrounding Sebastian and the other girls "I swear he only seems to be good at getting trapped" Sebastian said with an annoyed voice. Suddenly Ciel came out of the pile of plant monsters as more attacked him, he continued destroying them. "You can start attacking now!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian who had to hold back a chuckle.

"I apologize, it's just fun to see you lose your temper." Sebastian mocked "Oh shut up and kill these things, I'll go remove Moka's cross." Ciel said as he proceeded to look for Moka who was basically buried under several monsters. Sebastian started following his order as he sent knives towards the plants. This seemed to mark the start for the girls to start fighting as they also went to kill plants. "I won't fail her ladyship!" Ruby shouted as she pointed her wand at the dead plants causing them to regenerate. "Well this is a bother." Sebastian said annoyed "Damn it she won't stop" Ciel thought as she continued looking for Moka. He found her arm sticking out from under several plants. "Found you" Ciel said as he pulled Moka out of the pile. "Ciel….uh what happened?" Moka asked "No time to explain, it is time to release you once again Ms. Akashiya." Ciel said as he pulled of her Rosario. Moka was surrounded by bat like usual "Is….is that a vampire?" Ruby muttered slightly scared. "It's Moka and she seems mad" Yukari said as Moka stood next to Ciel on top of a pile of dead plant monsters, who were already regenerating.

**"It took you long enough to release me" **Moka said as she looked at Ciel **"But at least you decided to, the past few fights you haven't come close to releasing me." **Moka said slightly annoyed that Ciel hadn't released her in a while. "I just didn't find it necessary; you did want a worthy foe after all" Ciel told her. "I don't care how powerful you I will protect this hill because it is my wish and because her ladyship demands it!" ruby shouted as she made the plant monsters grow in size. "Well this is just great" Sebastian said once again annoyed. Three plant monsters suddenly tried attacking Moka but were easily destroyed by one of Moka's powerful kicks. "I will not be defeated!" Ruby shouted as she wrapped several vines around Ciel's body. Ruby trapped Ciel in a cocoon of vines to the point where only his head was visible. Sebastian quickly acted as he threw several knives at the vines only to have them deflected by more plant monsters.

"Ciel! Ruby stop this!" Yukari shouted only to be ignored. Moka quickly went to kick Ruby but was grabbed by several vines "I will protect this hill in the name of her ladyship! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"Ruby shouted as she started laughing like a maniac "Who the hell is her ladyship!?" Ciel thought as he tried to free himself from the vines but as soon as he killed some more wrapped around him. The vines then proceeded to swing Ciel and Moka back and forth through the air as Ruby sent a swarm of razor sharp black feathers. "I must do everything her ladyship demands!" Ruby shouted as the feathers started tearing Moka's clothing. The feather passed Ciel at high speeds, he was not fazed by it at all since he knew he would be saved by Sebastian any moment.

As he was in the air he noticed a house at the far end of the field "That must be where the other witch is but I can't sense anything coming from there; and where are those damn grim reapers" Ciel thought as a feather scraped his cheek causing it blood to spew out. This caused Moka to get angry as she turned to look at Ruby **"You'll pay for that you bitch!" **She shouted as she released herself from the vines and went to kick Ruby sending her flying down. Moka went to release Ciel but before she got close someone else beat her to it "Have a taste of my modified death scythe you bloody weeds!" Ronald suddenly appeared riding his lawnmower as he came down on the vines holding Ciel and tore them to shreds

"You're welcome Phantomhive!" Ronald shouted as Ciel landed on the ground "You idiot shut up! Do you want to reveal who you are!?" Ciel shouted at Ronald mowed down more plants as he landed "Oh yeah I forgot" Ronald said as he rubbed the back of his head "Master, are you alright?" Sebastian suddenly appeared next to Ciel "Yeah I am fine but the only way to stop Ruby is to have her so called ladyship command her" Ciel said as the girls cut their way to Ciel location "Ciel are you okay!" Kurumu shouted as ran up to them with Yukari and Mizore. They then noticed Ronald standing there looking happy for some reason, "Mr. Knox what are you doing here?" Yukari asked against her own protest. "Oh come on little lass you don't have to be formal, call me Ronald" He exclaimed as he looked at Yukari making her blush lightly "Well what are you doing here, Ronald?" Yukari asked now slightly more comfortable that Ronald seemed to like her even though she is a witch

"Well I am here to help Ciel!" Ronald exclaimed happily as he put his arm Ciel shoulder as if they were the best of friends. "Ronald!" A very serious voice said as a wall of plant monster was suddenly slashed causing all the plants to fall to the floor dead. Undertaker was revealed with his scythe in one hand; he walked up to Ronald and smacked him in the head "I told you not to attack until I tell you!" Undertaker said in his serious

"Oww! Old Man you've got to stop doing that!" Ronald said as he rubbed his head again "Well you have to be smart about your actions" Undertaker told him "Yeah I know sorry Old Man" Ronald apologized "Well anyways we might as well help now~" Undertaker said back in his normal voice. He grabbed his scythe and faced the plant monsters "Ronald lets _tend _to the garden~" Undertaker said as he readied his death scythe "Right behind you Old Man" Ronald responded as he also readied his death scythe as well. Undertaker suddenly ran forward at incredible speeds followed by Ronald riding his lawnmower

"How does someone even ride a lawnmower?" Kurumu asked "I would tell you if I knew" Ciel said as he wondered the same thing. "Enough standing around we should help them and Ms. Akashiya." Sebastian said as he looked at Moka who was battling Ruby. "Right!" The three girls said in unison as they went towards the plant monsters. Sebastian then turned to Ciel "Your orders?" Sebastian asked "I saw a house further down the hill, I believe that is where Ruby's master is; so this is an order use any means necessary to make this lady stop Ruby." Ciel said as he lifted his eye patch. Sebastian kneeled and placed a hand on his heart "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said as he got up and dashed towards the house.

* * *

Sebastian ran down the path leading to the house slicing at any plants who tried to stop him "No one will get in the way of me fulfilling my master's orders" He stated as he continued running and killing every plant monster in sight. As Sebastian closed in on the house the ground under him started shaking "I have a bad feeling about this" Sebastian said as something sprouted out of the ground in front of him. If apparently was a huge dinosaur shaped plant monster "This is why I hate witches" Sebastian said as a huge vine came down drying to crush him. As the vine was on the ground Sebastian started running up it to get to the monsters head.

"Who knew plants could be such a bother?" Sebastian said as he threw several knives at the monsters eyes. As they made contact with the monster's glowing eyes making it roar out in pain but it wasn't enough to stop it as it sent a huge fist towards Sebastian sending him downward "I really hate these damn witches." Sebastian said as he got up only to be smashed by the monster's fist again. The monster raised it fist again only to have it sliced clean through.

"It is about time, Undertaker." Sebastian said as he once again got up and dusted himself off. Undertaker was now at his side a huge smile on his face as he held his death scythe "Reapers and demons working together again, seems history might repeat itself~" Undertaker said as the monster regrew his fist and brought it down again only to have the reaper and demon dodge "Well since you are here why don't you use that scythe for what actual gardening." Sebastian said as he sent more knives towards the monster's arms and eyes. "You always had a great sense of humor butler~" Undertaker said as he cut off one the monster's support roots making it start falling.

"You flatter me but I am simply one hell of a butler for all eternity." Sebastian said as he sent more knives towards the monsters eyes causing it to roar once again "Let us end this then." Undertaker said as he jumped up in the air and raised his death scythe over his head "Goodbye you damn weed." Undertaker said in his serious voice as he brought down his death scythe; even though it did not touch the monster it still was sliced right down the middle as if cut by Undertaker's power alone. Undertaker landed and impaled his scythe's hilt in the ground and leaned against it as though it was a wall.

"Well you should get going and fulfill the Earl's order~" Undertaker said as he motioned towards the house. "Thank you, Undertaker" Sebastian said as he continued to head towards the house. As he arrived he noticed several roots coming from the house. "So this is where the plants are being controlled" Sebastian said to himself. He walked up to the door and tried to open it only to discover it is locked. "I figured as much" Sebastian said as he kicked the door causing to break. "This whole house seems to be covered in roots" He said as he looked at all the root covering the inside of the house.

He followed the roots up the stairs "This must lead to Ruby's master but I don't sense another person here." Sebastian thought as he made his way up the stairs. He made it to a long corridor and the roots lead to the room at the far end. "Found you her ladyship." Sebastian said as he walked to the room and opened the door. He walked in to see the room covered in more roots than the entire house; he also noticed someone sitting at the far end of the room. "Hello. Are you alive?" Sebastian asked as he neared her still not sensing her. He neared her and realized his suspicions were correct "So you are dead; so Ruby has been in denial since your death; this is troublesome, what am I going to tell the young master?" Sebastian said as he headed out the door.

"I knew she wasn't alive I just wanted to see your reaction~" Undertaker said as Sebastian went down the stairs "I had a feeling you did" Sebastian told him "Anyways There seems to be more of those annoying weeds, outside; care to join me?~" Undertaker said, his smile never leaving his face "With pleasure and let us make this quick, I do have to report to my master after all." Sebastian said as he readied his knives "Indeed" Undertaker said in his serious voice as he pushed his glasses up. The two then proceeded to leave the house and fight the army waiting for them.

* * *

"Damn it they just won't stay down." Ciel said as he killed another plant. "I know…they keep coming back" Kurumu said as she was now breathing heavily and sweating "We just have to keep at it until they are all dead" Mizore said as she was also breathing heavily and sweating causing her shirt to become soaked "Compared to the things we can to these plants are nothing" Yukari said trying to keep everyone's confidence up

"It is good to stay positive little lass" Ronald said as he mowed down more plants only to have them regrow "Bloody hell you guys are a bother." Ronald said as he backed up and joined with the group "Any ideas?" Ronald asked them but was looking at Ciel "Do not look at me I already gave an order and it should be fulfilled any minute." Ciel said completely calm "Also where the hell is the Old Man?!" Ronald asked dramatically "How are you guys…. Not tired?" Kurumu asked as she took deep breaths. Ciel and Ronald really did not look tired what so ever, their clothes were messed up and dirty but other than that they weren't even sweating.

"Actually no this garden work is not really tiring; I've been through harder work." Ciel stated "Yeah I guess this is not really that bad; with the work the Old Man put me through, this seems child's-play." Ronald said trying to change the subject. Unknowing he slightly offended the girls since they were completely tired "Anyway let us get back to it." Ciel said as he stretched his arms "Sure come on let us finish these stupid plants; I need to take a nap" Ronald said as he stretched his arms as well

"Wait guys look!" Yukari yelled as she pointed in the direction Ruby and Moka were fighting only to see Moka suspended in the air by vines upside-down; her clothing was torn in several places; Moka was also blushing since her panties were revealed "Ah man! How did you get all these girls?!" Ronald whined "Now is not the time" Ciel yelled agitated. "Moka! Let her go Ruby, we'll leave this hill and never come back!" Yukari said as Ruby flew closer to Moka

**"Save your breath, there is no way to get through to her in this state" **Moka told Yukari "You all will die!" Ruby yelled as she once again use her wand to send vines to capture everyone who wasn't already trapped. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were trapped by the vines "Aaaah! Help! Ciel!" Yukari yelled at Ciel who had dodged the vines along with Ronald who just mowed them down. Ruby laughed crazily as she wrapped several vines around the girls trapping them in a giant ball. "Damn it let them go Ruby! Just stop this!" Ciel said "You crazy lass! What the hell is wrong with you they haven't done anything!" Ronald yelled as well

"This is what happened when you defile witch hill!" Ruby shouted completely ignoring Ronald and Ciel. Suddenly the huge vine ball was sliced right down the middle freeing the four girls "Old Man! It is about time!" Ronald yelled smiling at his mentor who was now helping up the girls "Are you okay Ms. Akashiya?~" Undertaker said as he extended his arm towards Moka who was sitting on the ground. Moka just looked at Undertaker before taking his hand

**"This does not mean I trust you" **Moka stated being completely honest "Oh I never planned on it, just helping out~" Undertaker said as he went to help Kurumu who was already standing up. Yukari and Mizore already stood up and were looking at Undertaker. "What it's you again!" Ruby shouted at Undertaker who was now looking at her "No one will stand in her ladyship's way" Ruby shouted as she was going to attack but was stopped by Sebastian "Oh really? So her ladyship commanded you to do this?" Sebastian said as he casually strolled next to Undertaker. "Yes of course! Everything I do here is for her ladyship!" Ruby yelled

"Her ladyship? You must really obey her and listen to everything she says. Tell me where do you think she is now?" Sebastian asked still using his calm and casual voice "What are you talking about? Her ladyship is at our home!" Ruby yelled as if talking to an idiot "Oh she is? Undertaker and I just went to that house and found no living thing besides plants." Sebastian told her making Ruby's eyes to widen "You see girl when we went there we found a soulless body that seems to have been dead for quite some time~." Undertaker told her still using his silly voice. When she heard this Ruby's eyes widened as she seemed to recall something. The girls were also surprised by this.

Ruby just stayed in the air thinking for a few minutes "No… that is impossible" Ruby muttered "Ruby you have been in denial since she died and your feelings got the best of you. You have been hallucinating thinking she was still alive when in truth you knew she wasn't." Sebastian told her. No! That isn't true no, no NOOOO!" Ruby shouted as she lifted her wand over her head and was crying uncontrollably. Her wand started glowing bright pink as it made the ground start to crumble. Several plants rose from the ground and started fusing together and forming around Ruby. Yukari's eyes widened when she saw what Ruby was doing "Ruby no! Don't do it!" Yukari yelled "What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he watched Ruby

"If she uses that forbidden spell; she'll never be able to return to back to herself!" Yukari told Ciel as tears started forming in her eyes. Suddenly what seemed like purple lightning came down on Ruby engulfing her and destroying every flower around her. When the light engulfing Ruby stopped Ruby was revealed to have morphed herself with a giant plant monster, much like the one Sebastian and Undertaker fought only bigger "Well she really went all out. Only to protect the hill, that she is currently destroying; stupid girl" Sebastian said as he stood next to Undertaker who was thinking the same thing.

"Indeed destroying the thing she loves while thinking she is protecting it, she is a humorous girl~" Undertaker said as he propped his scythe over his shoulder. "We will have to stop her won't we" Sebastian said with a smile as he readied his knives "Do not think that you will be doing this alone." Ciel said as he stood next to Sebastian "I would dream of it." Sebastian answered "Oh yeah! We will fight like badasses!" Ronald said as he readied his lawnmower "Actually Ronald you will take these girls as far from here as possible, understand?" Undertaker said in his serious tone "AAAww come on! I want to fight too!" Ronald said being over dramatic "I swear Grell has influenced you too much" Undertaker said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Just do what I say then you can come and help but you have to take them and make them stay away." Undertaker said as he looked at Ronald. Ronald looked at Undertaker one more time before sighing

"Fine, come on girls let's go." Ronald said as he looked at Ronald like if he just grew another head **"You can't expect me to listen to either of you" **Moka said as she looked at Ronald "Ms. Akashiya I advise you do as we say and please go with Ronald." Ciel told her still looking at Ruby. Moka looked at Ciel with disbelief **"I won't leave complete strangers to fight my battles." **Moka said getting angry that Ciel won't let her fight with him "Have you seen yourselves? You are all beat up and tired, for your safety and health I suggest you go with Ronald." Ciel said in a more commanding tone now looking at Moka. Moka was slightly angry that Ciel was commanding her, a vampire the most powerful monster out there, to leave a fight. "Please Ms. Akashiya I also recommend you leave for you own safety of course." Sebastian said as he smiled at her. "Yukari what is the easiest to defeat her" Ciel asked her "Well the greatest weakness to all witches is their wand so the best thing to do is destroy her wand." Yukari said to him

"Alright then Ronald you can take them away now." Ciel said as he turned back to look at Ruby who was annoyed everyone was ignoring her "Hey we can't just leave –" Kurumu was cut off by Sebastian knocking her out with a jab to the neck. Yukari, Mizore and Moka were about to respond but were stopped by jabs to the neck from Ronald, Sebastian and Ciel. "I hoped we wouldn't have to do this" Ciel said as he lay Moka down. "Wait how am I going to carry all of them away!?" Ronald asked "You're a grim reaper, use you speed, you'll be able to move them all in less than two minutes so stop whining." Undertaker said. Unknown to them Moka hadn't fully fell into consciousness and heard what Undertaker said

**"Grim Reaper? What did he mean by that? Could they really be the legendary grim reapers? No they are just a myth." **Moka thought as she fell unconscious. "Well I'll be back in a few seconds" Ronald said as he picked up Yukari and seemingly vanished. "Now that; that's settled let us get started, taking out a wand isn't too hard." Sebastian said as he fixed his single glove as he looked ready to attack Ruby. Undertaker readied his scythe with a smile on his face. "Sebastian this is an order destroy that wand!" Ciel said as he removed his eye patch revealing his marked eye "Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he ran toward Ruby "Let the fun begin!" Undertaker said as he slashed an on come vine to pieces. "WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU JUST DIE!?" Ruby shouted as she continued attacking. Ciel dodged every vine. "You really should get a weapon! Phantomhive!" Ronald yelled as he was now finished with moving the girls. Ronald came down on a vine riding on his lawnmower slicing every plant in sight "Oh shut up" Ciel said as he kicked through more plants "You'll never stop me!" Ruby shouted but suddenly started by Sebastian standing in front of her in the monster mouth "Actually we just did" He said as he grabbed the wand from the top and kicked the bottom causing it to break right in half.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby yelled as she started glowing white. Everyone who was near jumped as far back as they could and watched a huge explosion cover the field. "That wasn't too hard" Ciel stated "Yes it indeed wasn't what so ever." Sebastian stated as the light faded and the sun started to rise "Well that took the entire night and I didn't even get any sleep." Ronald whined "Shut up it was our job to be here." Undertaker said as he stood next to Ronald. They all heard footsteps behind them so they turned only to see William standing there "You made quite the show, you demons." William said as he held his pruner "Hello William how's it going~" Undertaker said back to his cheery voice as he waved to him "Hello Sir Undertaker; I hope that you fought victoriously today." William said as he bowed "Oh yes it was quite the battle. Best I've had in several hundred years.~" Undertaker said happily "I only wished I could have fought along your side Sir" William said

"We will be fighting together soon; with the fallen angels targeting us and all~" Undertaker said as if it was nothing. "Yes but if you don't mind me saying we will have to leave for now." William said as he pushed his glasses up with his death scythe. "Well let's go then William" Ronald said as he walked passed William "Sir Undertaker?" William asked as he looked at Undertaker who already started walking "We will meet again Earl~" Undertaker said as the three reapers disappeared into the woods. "Well we better wake up the girls." Ciel said as he went to their location.

* * *

"Alright class the bus should be here any minute!" Ms. Nekonome said as she carried a huge basket of fish. Everyone had changed back to their casual clothes, with the exception of Ciel and Sebastian who were wearing clothes that is beyond casual. They all heard a honk and turned to see the bus roll up and stop in front of them "Well sorry I'm late guys" Gin said as he got off the bus, Sebastian couldn't help but look disgusted when seeing Gin. Everyone didn't pay attention to Gin but to the person he was holding "Ruby!" Yukari said breaking everyone's shock. "Oh you know her? I just saw her laying on the side of the road so I decided to help." Gin said as he bashed in the glory "Are you sure? Or did you want to take advantage of her?" Sebastian said now looking at Gin who started sweating "What no you got it all wrong Mr. Michealis; I was just trying to help" Gin said scared of the French teacher. Ruby seemed to be having a pleasant dream as she murmured "Her ladyship" in her sleep. Everyone got on the bus and it headed back towards the tunnel leading to Yokai Academy.

* * *

**A/N Here is another extra long chapter. I apologize for any mistakes and for taking to long to update; my school work got the better of me.**


	12. Safety Committee P1

**A/N I deeply apologize for the late update, school has been hell. So I have decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I do not own Black Butler or Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Ciel was walking down the path to Yokai academy alongside Moka. The break had ended and a new term started and Ciel couldn't help but think about an upcoming day. "In one week it is the anniversary of Elizabeth's death." Ciel thought as he continued walking. Elizabeth has been dead for over fifty years, aging to be around fifty-five. Even though Ciel had become a demon he still cared for her deeply and often asked Sebastian to check on her every few years. She had married another noble, as expected, but she never seemed to smile as much as she did when around Ciel, her true love.

She had died on January 18, 1932. Ciel was somewhat glad she died before Germany took over most of Europe during World War II, where Adolf Hitler instructed the extermination of the Jewish people. Elizabeth was betrothed to a Jewish man and as tradition she changed her religion so naturally Ciel was happy she did not go through the suffering. Even though he is a demon he still contained the feeling of love toward Elizabeth and sulked over her very often. So no matter how far he was, Ciel always paid his respects on the day of her death; he even attended her funeral.

Ciel was much too focused on his thoughts to notice Moka was staring at him as if waiting for him to come out of his daze. "I will have to go back to England, I wonder what type of flowers I should get her this year." Ciel thought "Tulips are starting to bloom this time of year, I am sure she would like the color; she did always like pink." Ciel continued thinking as he slightly smiled at the memory of his fiancée. "I hope she had a life full of love; I doubt she would be happy with me since I do not understand such unmaterialistic things; I wonder how her family is doing." He thought.

"Ciel, what are you thinking about?" Moka asked knocking Ciel out of his thoughts "What? Oh Moka I apologize I was just recalling something." Ciel said trying to play it off. "Was it something good?" Moka asked "Well… Yes it was but it is the past and can never be brought back so it doesn't matter anymore." Ciel said as Moka stopped walking and only watched him as he continued walking. "He smiled so it must have been something nice. I wonder how his life was in the human world. Did he have a hard time like me?" Moka said to herself as she headed to her homeroom classroom.

* * *

Moka had arrived to Ms. Nekonome's room, to see Mizore, Kurumu talking to Ciel "You were daydreaming about me weren't you~" Kurumu said seductively as she got closer to Ciel but was suddenly stopped by an ice-kunai "Of he wasn't; he was thinking about all the beautiful babies we are going to have." Mizore said as she blushed a put her hands to her cheeks. Ciel was slightly disturbed by Mizore's comment "Calm down, I wasn't thinking about anything I was just staring into space is all." Ciel said as he crossed his arms waiting for the teacher to show up. Moka became interested in the conversation very fast "Well you were thinking about something as we walked here and you even smiled, which is slightly strange." Moka said making Ciel wish he hadn't walked with Moka today. "Ciel… Don't tell me you were fantasizing about Moka!" Kurumu yelled as a dark aura seemingly behind her "I told you I am just staring into space; I guess I didn't get enough sleep or something." Ciel said hoping they would cut the subject "But when we were walking you even told me you were thinking about something from the past which made you smile." Moka said completely oblivious to Ciel's intentions.

"So it was a happy memory?" Kurumu asked "Like I told Moka it is the past so it doesn't matter anymore; there is no use it staying in the past." Ciel said sternly as Ms. Nekonome finally showed up making everyone take their seats.

"I have some great news everyone! Today we have a new student arriving so I want you to be nice, okay." Ms. Nekonome said super happy. Everyone in the room started whispering minus Ciel of course

"I wonder who it is" A random female student said

"Whoever it is, I hope it a super-hot guy!" another said causing them to both start giggling.

"Man, I hope it is another hot chick" The male students started saying

"I only hope she doesn't fall for that stupid Ciel." Another said causing a few students to nod in agreement.

There was a knock at the door and the room became silent. "Oh it must be them come in!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully as the person said "Oh sorry for being late, I've never been good with directions." A male voice said as he entered the room. Half the class grunted in disappointment while the other class giggled in excitement. While everyone was waiting for the new student to introduce himself Mizore, Moka, Kurumu and Ciel's eyes widened as they stared in shock at the new student.

"It is alright, happens all the time!" Ms. Nekonome said joyfully but she then looked confused as the new student was looking at her "You are the teacher?" The student asked "Yes, is something wrong?" Ms. Nekonome asked hoping she hadn't made a bad impression "No I am actually glad since I thought school teacher were old and stingy but you are young a beautiful!" The student exclaimed happily. Ms. Nekonome was slightly confused but quicly smiled "Oh that's great! Now if you don't mind can you please introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Nekonome said "Of course! My name is –" The student was interrupted by Ciel "RONALD! What the devil are you doing here?!" Ciel asked still shocked that Ronald was here "Ciel? Oh hey Ciel! Turns out we are in the same class chap!" Ronald said as he smiled.

"You know each other?" Ms. Nekonome asked "Yeah we do! Ciel is my lad from junior high!" Ronald answered before Ciel "Oh that's wonderful! Then since you know each other, could you show Ronald around the school?" Ms. Nekonome asked smiling.

Ciel stared at Ronald still slightly shocked until he finally answered "Sure whatever." Ciel said as he sat down "So this is how they are going to watch Sebastian and I, enroll him but I doubt they would leave him alone. They must have posted someone as a teacher or something." Ciel suddenly thought of who they would post "Oh I hope they didn't make Grell a teacher." Ciel physically shuttered at the thought.

Ronald smiled as he saw Ciel thinking "He'll be in for a surprise in P.E." Ronald smiled at the thought "Sorry for that but you can finish you introduction now" Ms. Nekonome said as she motioned for him to continue "Oh right, my name is Ronald Knox! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Ronald exclaimed as he smiled. Several girls blushed and giggled as he went to sit next to Ciel, in Saizo's old seat. The class started like every other day after that "What are you doing here?" Ciel whispered "The Old Man came up with this plan, we still think they will come here and try to kill you so this was the easiest way." Ronald whispered back "So I assume you have the Undertaker as a teacher or something." Ciel whispered back trying to look casual "You'll see" Ronald smiled again. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Ciel thought

* * *

Homeroom ended so Ciel was heading to second period "I wonder who will be teaching P.E" Ciel thought as Ronald suddenly had his arm around him "Ciel don't think you are leaving, we made it so that I have every class that you have so let's go to P.E and see what you demons are made of." Ronald told Ciel who was annoyed "Be quiet, you don't want everyone knowing what you are." Ciel said as he smacked Ronald's head much like Undertaker does. "Hey! I forgot calm down!" Ronald said as they arrived at the boys' locker room.

Ciel and Ronald left the locker room at the same time and head to their assigned number. "I wonder who will be teaching this class, the old teacher got fired for trying to molest some girl so I doubt it will be him." Ciel told Ronald who already knew "Oh don't worry this teacher is going to be much worse than that." Ronald said as he somewhat started regretting coming to school. A few minutes passed and both female and male students lined up and were wondering the same thing as Ciel. Finally a male voice spoke up.

"Alright everyone you will stand on this line every day without fault. If any of you are not on this line you will be marked absent or will be punished, understand?" The new teacher asked as several students started whispering but Ciel was once again shocked on what he saw. Ronald stood up straight like if he was trained too. Several students were still whispering "If you all wish to speak than do so" The teacher said very sternly. "Um… excuse me." A very shy looking student raised her hand "Yes what is it" The teacher said "What should we address you as?" The girl asked as she looked at the teacher, feeling as if she was looking at her own death.

"My name is William T. Spears but if you will address me as Mr. Spears, nothing less, nothing more, understood?" William said as he looked at every student who were slightly nervous.

Ciel finally composed himself as William started taking attendance. "I would have preferred Undertaker." Ciel thought as William finished attendance "Alright today you have four laps around the track, forty-four sit ups, and forty-four push-ups, begin." William said still using his usual calm voice as he blew his whistle and several students groaned. They all started jogging around the track

"So this is you're plan watch us this close. I have a feeling this isn't just for the angels." Ciel said as he stood passed William "We know what you devils are up to but these monster souls are not our problem." William said making Ciel stop "Well then I guess I don't have to worry about you ruining my plans." Ciel smiled as he started running the laps. "They're going to go all out now that they know." Ronald told William "Like I said it isn't our problem; we are only here because of the angels, now get to running your laps." William said still with a serious tone "Sure thing, Mr. Spears." Ronald said as he too started the laps.

* * *

The next periods flew by without much events. Ciel and Ronald were in Sebastian's French class. Ciel wasn't listening like usual and Ronald didn't care since he didn't really need to pass. The class ended and all the students left the class except Ciel and Ronald who had been stopped by Sebastian "So you reapers are really going all out to keep an eye on us." Sebastian told Ronald "Well those angels are trouble and we know for sure they want you dead so this is the best way to do things." Ronald answered "So about thirty fallen angels attacking us in a very populated area and in the Yokai world, I doubt they are that stupid." Ciel said "Fallen angels will do anything so we have to stay cautious, we don't want them targeting grim reapers again." Ronald said "You knew those rookies didn't you?" Ciel asked Ronald who just looked to be in deep thought "They were very dedicated students and respectful, hell they called me senpai. Which surprised me since I am far from being a teacher but they were okay; they even knew how to party." Ronald said as he smiled at the fond memories "That is also the reason we are here in Japan, those reapers were also Japanese branch transfers so when they were killed, the Japanese branch blamed us." Ronald finished as he headed for the door.

"So this is bigger than we thought." Ciel said "Indeed, William must have been rather angry when this happened so that must be why he blamed us so quickly." Sebastian slightly chuckled "I swear this is getting much too complicated; anyways we'll discuss this further later." Ciel said as he left the classroom.

* * *

The day ended without any more problems. Ciel headed to the clubroom for a meeting on the next issue of the _Yokai Gazette _"I really hope Kurumu didn't add any stupid articles, she drives me insane." Ciel thought as he arrived to the clubroom "Girls I've arrived" Ciel said as he entered the room only to see Ronald already sitting and chatting with the girls "So the Old Man isn't that bad you just have to get him to laugh and you'll be on his good side." Ronald told Moka "Ronald! What are you doing here?!" Ciel exclaimed

"Oh hey Ciel! Ms. Nekonome told me I had to join a club so I decided to join the same one as you, isn't it great." Ronald told Ciel who had an annoyed look on his face. Ciel then turned to see the papers already printed and ready to go "Well at least you guys didn't slack off" Ciel said as he went to look at the newspaper only to be shocked as he looked the newspaper "Kurumu why is there an article on fashion?" Ciel asked Kurumu who was seated listening to Ronald. The four girls did not mind Ronald's company anymore since he was now a student and a teenager like them or so they thought. "Oh well I am sure everyone will like that article; it will appeal to all the girls at this school." Moka said happily "I still find this rather stupid." Ciel answered "Oh give them a break, they are lassies after all you should let do this for once and besides if more girls want a newspaper, I'll be glad to give them one." Ronald said with smile "I swear you are too cheery." Ciel said defeated. "I will say we've worked hard and this paper proves it." Ciel finished as a chill ran up his spine.

"Yeah you're right Ciel." Mizore said as she was now behind him "How many times have I told you Mizore? You don't have to be so silent and you don't have to hide." Ciel said to the stalker "Oh Ciel, you call me Mizore as if we are strangers. We know each other enough so you can call me your snow bunny." Mizore said as she slightly blushed "Hey don't be fooling around we still have a few more newspapers to print." Kurumu said "You really are dedicated to this aren't you" Ciel said "Well of course this paper is something you and I can do together" Kurumu said seductively. "I swear you sure are lucky." Ronald said in all seriousness.

* * *

Everyone had gotten up early to hand out the newspapers. Ronald was still half asleep as they carried a box of newspaper to their usual spot. "You guys woke me up to early for this." Ronald whined. Nobody noticed Ronald whining since the rest of the newspaper club was watching something in front of them. "Hey guys why did you stop?" Ronald asked as he looked in the direction everyone else was looking in only to see three girls handing out newspapers which the students seemed to enjoy. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kurumu shouted as she stomped towards them. "Hey what is the big idea? Who gave you permission to start handing out newspapers?!" Kurumu asked the three girls "Besides this garbage, Yokai Square, or whatever it is; isn't even a real paper unlike the, _Yokai Gazette, _published by the newspaper club." Kurumu finished as she looked over a copy of the _Yokai Square._

"Actually it is an actual newspaper." A girls with purple said as she arrived "Who the hell are you?" Kurumu asked as the rest of the newspaper club now stood next to her. "I am Kato, president of the Super Newspaper Club." Kato said with a smug attitude "I hate her already" Ciel thought. "What the hell is that?" Kurumu asked bluntly "Yeah I thought there was already a newspaper club?" Ronald said genially confused. "Well we have gotten permission from the school so we are an official club." Kato said as she showed them a document stating what she said was true.

"There can't be two of the same club so what is your true motive in doing this?" Ciel said clearly seeing Kato had something bigger in plan "Your paper was just so unbelievably boring that we decided to make our own newspaper, one that will make everyone forget about you" Kato said still using a smug tone "Like hell you will, you big mouth." Kurumu was starting to get even angrier "Calm down Kurumu" Moka said trying to calm her down. "If you don't believe me then why don't you try to compete with us." Kato said as she turned and started walking away. "That is exactly what we'll do!" Kurumu shouted as Kato walked away.

"Calm on we can't let them beat us" Kurumu told everyone as she was now facing them "I agree" Moka said "Now let's hand out our latest and greatest issue!" Yukari said trying to keep everyone energetic. They soon started passing them out and several students grabbed an issue "I have a feeling this is going to end badly." Ronald said as he gave a newspaper to a student "That girl, she seemed to have something else in mind, not just to ruin this club; I know I am not the only one who noticed." Ciel told Ronald "Yeah but what could she have planned, we don't even know who she is so why would she want to do something." Ronald answered "Well I've noticed these monster can be swayed easily if given the right motives, like maybe being granted immortality from an angel." Ciel said as he looked at Ronald who seemed to be thinking.

"You've got a point Phantomhive but I doubt fallen angels will team up with anyone they do have over thirty so they probably think they have enough to stop you guys" Ronald said as they stopped handing out papers. Many of the students had thrown away their copy of the _Yokai Gazette_ simply stating it had copied the _Yokai Square _and that the articles were much too bland. "I knew it" Ronald said as he sat down "Well there goes all of our hard work." Ciel stated annoyed. Kurumu seemed to be in a state of shock and anger.

* * *

"What the hell is this super newspaper club?!" Kurumu shouted. After the huge failure on getting anyone to actually want to read their newspaper, the newspaper club quickly made their way to the teacher's lounge where Ms. Nekonome was sulking on the news she received. "Meow…I'm sorry I only heard about them yesterday." Ms. Nekonome said sadly "I bet you and your butler are in love with this lass aren't you." Ronald whispered to Ciel who looked at him as if he grew another head. "What the devil are you on about?" Ciel whispered back "Oh well I thought that all demons had like a cat fetish or something." Ronald whispered "Well Sebastian probably does have a cat fetish but I still can't stand cats, they annoy me." Ciel responded. Ronald just shrugged and directed his attention on the conversation.

"Can there actually be two newspaper clubs?" Moka asked "Actually no, they don't, what they decided is to let whichever club is the most popular and shut down the other." Ms. Nekonome said still looking glum "You cannot be serious!" Yukari exclaimed. "Fine we'll just have to be the most popular" Kurumu said making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked "It is us against those idiots in the Super Newspaper Club so let's show those jerks whose number one!" Kurumu said with determination as fire seemingly surrounded her.

"Yeah let's do this, I always did like a good competition" Ronald suddenly said making everyone look at him. "What?" Ronald asked "Well we can't do anything until we discuss it with Gin, he is our club president." Moka told him "Who cares about that perv we don't need to discuss anything with him!" Kurumu shouted. Ciel chuckled slightly "It seems that we have a war to win." Ciel said "Yeah see Ciel with me, we beat them down!" Kurumu shouted making Yukari and Moka suddenly changed their minds "I also have the perfect idea to win." Kurumu said as she thought of her brilliant plan.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Whoa who are these babes?" A group of students, all male, were currently huddled and apparently looking at something very interesting in the cafeteria.

"We are Yokai Academy's…" Yukari said "Newspaper Club!" Kurumu finished as she posed making everyone watching blush. Kurumu's brilliant plan was to woo over the male students in sexy maid outfits which Yukari wasn't too fond of. "You never want to miss out on a single exciting issue of the _Yokai Gazette_!" Kurumu said as she gave out a newspaper "Um... Kurumu I feel really embarrassed wearing this outfit" Yukari whispered as she blushed heavily "Just hand on we have to wear them to win over these idiots… I mean readers so just do it for the sake of the club." Kurumu told her "Okay I'll do it but still." Yukari said as she looked down still blushing "Plus if any of you gentlemen are kind enough to subscribe to the _Yokai Gazette _you'll get homemade cookies, made by yours truly." Kurumu said as she showed all the males a tiny bag apparently filled with cookies.

"Oh yeah I want cookies."

"Those maid outfits and cookies, awesome!"

The students exclaimed happily as Kurumu continued "So tell us guys which is the number one newspaper on this campus?" She asked "THE _YOKAI GAZETTE_!" The male students yelled in unison "We are totally going to win this." Kurumu thought as they continued giving papers.

"Come get your _Yokai Square _and you'll get these exclusive and oh so sexy pictures of us for free." A girl from the Super Newspaper club said "Just don't use them for any funny business okay." Another said

"They are in bikinis"

"They are so hot!"

"When do I sign up?"

The group of make students suddenly forgot about Kurumu and Yukari and rushed over to grab a newspaper from the girls in bikinis.

"Uh can they even do that?" Kurumu said as she looked at the girls posing in their bikinis "Regardless if they can or can't they will still wear them." Yukari answered. "Well let's hear it guys which newspaper is the best on campus?!" One of the girls shouted "The _Yokai Square_!" The male students shouted completely forgetting about Yukari and Kurumu. "No we won't lose…. Come on Yukari let's go get sexier outfits." Kurumu said angrily as she turned around to see Yukari cowering over a fat and creepy looking student "I'll you over those ugly girls any day, a sweet flat chested girls like you is what I like." The student said as he inched closer making Yukari shudder in fear.

The student suddenly got a foot to the face "I swear students in this school have no discipline, they are all scum." William stern voice said as he suddenly appeared "Mr. Spears?" Yukari asked glad that the new gym teacher saved her but was still slightly scared since this was the man who attacked Mr. Michealis "You two aren't in uniform so you'll be serving detention." William said "Wait, we are just doing this for our club and besides we aren't as revealed as them." Kurumu said as she pointed at the girls handing out papers in bikinis "All of you get out of here before I have you suspended" William said which caused all the male students to file out of the lunch room except those who were eating and the girls handing out papers "You three aren't in uniform and are revealing too much of your body, you'll be coming with me to the headmaster." William said as he walked towards them.

"This is our chance to leave" Kurumu whispered to Yukari who nodded and started inches towards the door. "You two aren't going anywhere you still are in trouble for not being in uniform." William said making Kurumu and Yukari stop.

"What is going on here?" Kato's voice said as she entered the cafeteria "Why did you stop them from handing out papers?" Kato demanded an answer "I recommend you don't talk to me with that tone and they aren't in uniform and are showing too much skin." William said which made Kato slightly chuckle "Do you know who I am?" Kato said still using her smug tone

"No and I don't care but you are a student and I am the instructor so you listen to me." William said. Kato was slightly shocked "I am in the Public Safety Committee so I recommend you don't tell me what to do or I can't guarantee your safety." Kato smiled when she threatened William "I don't care about your club or whatever it is; you are still a student and I am an instructor so therefore you listen to me." William stated. Kato was very angry somewhat would talk to her in such a tone but gave in anyways "He will be dealt with soon enough" Kato as William took her and the other three to the headmaster's office completely forgetting about Kurumu and Yukari.

"That was a close one." Kurumu said with a sigh "He is still scary" Yukari said "Well at least he isn't that chainsaw maniac" Kurumu said as she slightly shuddered at the memory of the red-head. "That's true anyways let's get back to the club room." Yukari said as she headed towards the club room.

* * *

"We have to think of something else if we don't want to get in trouble" Kurumu said. They had arrived at the club room, where the rest of the club was already sitting down; they started discussing what to do next. "I told you the outfits wouldn't work" Ciel said to Kurumu "Also we want all the students to read our paper not just the males." Ciel continued and as he said this Kurumu seemed to come up with an idea "Hey how about you two" Kurumu started "No" but was suddenly cut off by Ciel "You don't even know what I was going to say" Kurumu whined and pouted "Well when you pointed at Ronald and I; I got a general idea." Ciel said making Kurumu start thinking again. Ronald was well asleep since he always gets up early to reap souls, going to school is more like a vacation than real work.

The door to the club room was suddenly opened to reveal Gin standing there "Finally you show up; you weren't even here when we got a new member." Ciel said making Gin forget about what he was going to say "New member? Really?" Gin asked actually surprised "Yeah its Ronald" Moka said as she pointed to a sleeping Ronald "Well he seems like a hard worker" Gin said sarcastically "Anyways I'm here to tell you to stop trying to go up against the other club." Gin told them with an unusual serious tone.

"Are you nuts?! Those talentless twits all they do is wear skimpy bikinis and put themselves for show!" Kurumu yelled enraged "Well we were going to do the same thing" Yukari said but was quickly quieted by Kurumu's glare "It doesn't matter what they do. I am more worried about who's behind them and that would be the Safety Committee." Gin with a dead serious tone "Who or what is that?" Mizore suddenly said as she appeared from behind a cabinet slightly startling everyone.

"Well they are basically a group of violent police officers, so to speak, they are always about fighting first and asking question later. They say it's to keep the bad guys on campus down and keeping so student police is a better name for them." Gin finished making everyone in the room start thinking "But why would they want to mess with us? We have not done anything wrong." Moka said "They aren't really protecting us, all they want is power so they are just a bunch of thugs who pick on clubs and the weak." Gin said.

"Why would they be allowed to stay here if they are doing this?" Moka asked "They just do what they want and for this club; we have been popular lately so it is probably a thorn to their sides." Gin finished. "Well shouldn't we do something about it, if there is a group of thugs like that than shouldn't we expose them in the newspaper?" Yukari said "Yeah we will expose their ways through the newspaper and get them out of here for good!" Kurumu exclaimed happily. Gin seemed to be in thought as Kurumu said this but he suddenly slammed his hand down on the table "Enough I don't want you going up against them; we aren't going to debate this anymore; all these newspapers are going in the incinerator, got it?" Gin said as he got up and made his way towards the door "Tell me Gin what happened in the past that has you fearing the Safety Committee?" Ciel said as Gin was nearly out the door "Just do what I said, it is an official club order." Gin finished as he left the room. Ronald had been woken up by Gin sudden slamming and was rubbing his eyes "Hey everyone what did I miss?" He said sleepily as he stretched. No one answered as they wondered why Gin gave in so easily "Well you heard him let's get these papers to the incinerator." Ciel said as he picked up a stack of papers along with the rest of the club, minus Ronald.

* * *

"There that's the last of them." Ronald said as he set down the last stack of newspapers in front of the incinerator "No there is still a few boxes full of them in the classroom so you should go get them." Ciel said "Why me?" Ronald whined "You did sleep through the entire club meeting and haven't really done anything to help out so it is the least you can do." Ciel said as he internally chuckled "You are more of a slave driver than William." Ronald said as he started heading back "I'll go help him" Moka said as she followed Ronald.

"It is a shame, after all the work we've done." Ciel said as Yukari stood at his sides. "Hey guys we should, go hand these papers out right now." Kurumu said in quiet voice but was still audible "You heard what Gin said" Yukari responded "I don't care!" Kurumu said with a teary voice "You don't understand how important these papers are to me, it's because I made them with Ciel, they're something that you and I created together" Kurumu said as she now started crying and hugging the newspapers. Ciel just looked at the crying girl.

"She loves such an unimportant thing, only because she made it with me. She is just like Lizzie. Lizzie did always love doing anything with me, she nearly got herself killed looking for that stupid white stag but still had fun. You were a silly girl Lizzie." Ciel thought completely zoning out until he heard Kurumu's voice "So having to burn something we created together is too much to bare." Kurumu finished as she started crying more. Yukari and Ciel just looked at Kurumu crying over the newspaper unsure on what to say.

"Hahaha, hey mistress they are still planning out handing out their crappy newspaper." One of the girls in the Super Newspaper club said as she suddenly appeared "Unleash your divine punishment on them." Another one of the three girls said as she stood on her hands and twirled around "It's you again!" Kurumu said as she stopped crying and was now looking at them with a scowl. Suddenly what seemed like webs shot towards the newspaper in Kurumu's hands but were stopped by Ciel hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kato?" Ciel said with a serious tone as they noticed Kato standing on top of webs "Just getting rid of a pathetic excuse of a newspaper" She said as she jumped down from her webs. "Girls you did an excellent job in keeping an eye on them." Kato said as the three girls kneeled "We live to serve you." The three girls said in unison. "Why the hell did you have them watching us?!" Kurumu said as she stepped forward but was stopped by Ciel "Why are you keeping an eye on us?" Ciel said sternly "Oh so your president hasn't told you what happened to the old newspaper club." Kato stated "I had a feeling something was up with him, so I assume you are the ones who got rid of the old members?" Ciel said "It doesn't matter from this point on your little club is done" Kato said.

"No they are not!" Yukari said suddenly deciding to speak up "Yeah those are our newspapers so give them back!" Kurumu shouted which made Kato gain a face of anger. "What did you say? Who exactly do you think you're talking to here you peasants?" Kato said as she webs came out of her mouth and snatched a box of newspapers "Hey!" Yukari shouted as she ran towards her only to be stopped by one the girls. "Those are ours!" Kurumu also shouted but was also stopped by the girls.

By this point Kato had removed her school uniform to reveal a Security Committee uniform, along with spider legs coming from her stomach area.

"I thought you were hideous before but now you make me feel ill to the stomach." Ciel mocked making Kato angrier "And you are also with the Safety Committee as well, tell me how much power did they promise?" Ciel joked "Don't you dare mock the Safety Committee we are the one who bring order and justice!" Kato yelled "Order and justice? More like cowards who pick on the weak because they get a bit of power and they think they rule the world, your kind disgust me." Ciel said with a face of utter disgust "How dare you! I'll teach you not to disrespect the Safety Committee!" Kato exclaimed as more webs came out of her mouth and head towards Ciel but the web didn't hit anything since Ciel wasn't there anymore.

He had apparently vanished into thin air "What? were di-" Kato was suddenly cut off by a hand holding her throat and lifting her off the ground "I never liked spiders, they always use their webs to get things they don't need and that aren't theirs, now do you want to die quickly or slow and painfully?" Ciel said with a very calm voice. Kato had never been so scared in her life not only because this supposed weakling is holding her by the throat but because of his eyes; to her they seemed like hell's pits ready to devour her.

"Mistress!" The three students who were now resembled bugs in their true form tried to rush and help Kato but were stopped by Kurumu and Yukari "We won't let you touch Ciel!" Yukari yelled as she waved her wand causing wash pans to fall on two of the girls' heads "Yeah we won't let your nasty bug hands get close to him" Kurumu said as she attacked the third girl.

"So what is it going to be?" Ciel asked Kato who was frozen with fear "Well I guess slow and painfully it is." Ciel finished as he kneed Kato in the stomach "You know, usually I don't enjoy fighting women but I will always kill spiders." Ciel said calmly as he kicked Kato sending her flying "I don't get why you monsters state you are nothing like humans. Front what I've seen you feel greed, pride, envy, lust, gluttony and sloth." He continued as he kneed Kato in the face before she could get up. "If you did not know those are the seven deadly sins of man yet every monster at this school has at least one." Ciel said as he towered over a cowering Kato

"I believe that is enough Mr. Michealis." A voice said stopping Ciel from hurting Kato further. Ciel turned to see William standing their "I am slightly surprised, I know you of all people would agree with what I was saying." Ciel said as he faced William "Whether or not I agree doesn't matter right now, you still can't hurt another student." William told him "I guess I can't but can you really call her a student? Also she attacked first so it was self-defense." Ciel said.

"Whoa what happened?" Ronald suddenly said as he and Moka were looking at the scene in front of them with confused looks. "Oh William! Haven't seen you all day." Ronald said as he made his way over to William "Ronald? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" William said "Well I am in the newspaper club so I was helping them out." Ronald told his superior "You do know after this we'll be working overtime for quiet sometime." William said making Ronald stared at him in shock "What but I thought we had to figure this out and stop the you know who." Ronald said "We are here out of my choice, after all we couldn't have the Japanese branch angry at us." William said still calm as ever "I swear Old Man Sutcliffe is going to be nagging about this" Ronald said as he sulked already thinking of the things Grell will say. "So what are you going to do with that?" Ronald said as he looked a Kato who was now unconscious "Leave her be she isn't worth our time anyways." William said as he started walked away but he suddenly stopped "Be ready for anything" William said as he glanced at Ciel who understood what he meant. William then proceeded to leave the area along with Ronald.

"What happened?" Moka asked breaking the silence; the girls just stayed quiet during the entire thing, mainly because they were slightly scared of William. "Well Kato attacked us along with her bug minions but don't worry we are alright." Ciel answered as he walked towards the girls

"So Ciel should we take Kato to the nurses office? I mean you did give her a beating" Kurumu said as she looked at Kato "I actually have a better idea" Ciel said was he walked over to Kato and slapped her in the face, quickly waking her "Now listen, I want you to go back to your little group and tell them if they don't leave the newspaper club alone they will be killed." Ciel told her in a nonchalant fashion which scared Kato more as he held on to her shirt looking her straight in the eye. Kato only managed a nod before Ciel let her go "Good now run along" CIel said as he shooed her away. Ciel then walked to stand in front of the incinerator

"I guess our newspaper war is over so let's go back and write a new paper. Also I guess we'll burn this one" He said as he through a box of newspapers into the fire; the girls then proceeded to do the same without another word. When they were finished they walked back to the clubroom. They arrived at the club room, Gin had apparently been waiting for them "So you did what I asked for once" Gin said with a smile "Yeah we burned all those copies so we better start making a new issue." Ciel said which slightly shocked Gin "Hold on, I told you we won't go up against them." Gin said as he stood "Well we don't have to worry about the Super Newspaper club since they won't be a problem anymore." Ciel said making Gin suddenly grab him by the collar "What the hell did you do?!" Gin yelled "Don't worry Gin, Ciel can beat anyone, you should have seen that skank she was petrified." Kurumu said making Gin's shock rise "She was such a talker but when it came down to it, she was just a scared little girl." Ciel said as Gin let go of his collar "You are one crazy bastard, Ciel, you just declared war on the Safety Committee." Gin said in a more relaxed tone "I know one thing, I won't be alone and besides my _father _won't let anyone hurt me." Ciel said "He is very overprotective, isn't he?" Gin said "More than you know" Ciel slightly chuckled "If only they knew that he is bound to me for eternity." He thought.

"Anyways it has been a long day so why don't we all head to our dorms?" Gin said making everyone nod "Yeah I need a good night's sleep." Kurumu said as she yawned "Well I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Ciel said as he left the room and headed directly to his dorm.

* * *

Ciel arrived at his dorm and started unlocking it "Be ready for anything, well we will see if I am" Ciel thought as he turned the door knob and entered the room. He suddenly stopped as he felt a very familiar and annoying presence "Oh no" Ciel said outloud as the lights to is room turned on "What? Where is my sweet Bassy~, isn't he supposed to be with you all the time." Grell whined as he sat on Ciel's bed "What are you doing here Grell?" Ciel said with much annoyance "Oh where is my Bassy~! Brat call him or something!" Grell whined as he went to shake Ciel "Do something I came here specifically to see him!" Grell continued whined more "Sebastian get this abomination away from me" Ciel said.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian's voice suddenly said as a fist made contact with Grell's face sending him crashing into the wall. "Oh Bassy~ you are as cold as ever!" Grell exclaimed cheerfully "I suggest you answer my master's question." Sebastian said with a scowl "Oh but you know the price…. One kiss my sweet Bassy~!" Grell yelled as he launched himself towards Sebastian who simply sidestepped making Grell crash into the hallway behind them.

"Enough foolery, Grell, just tell us why you are her." Ciel commanded as Grell got up "You guys are no fun." Grell pouted but quickly stopped as both Sebastian and Ciel gave him a death glare. "Alright, alright, William sent me here to take you to a meeting. It is taking place deep in the forest by a lake so come on we won't want Undertaker getting angry; he is a hunk but he isn't fond of me." Grell said as he went to open the window.

"Well come on." Grell said as he jumped out the window "He could have just taken the main exit." Ciel said as he walked over to the window and jumped out as well with Sebastian right behind him. "Okay then try to keep up~" Grell said as he dashed at high speeds towards the meeting location "This better be good." Ciel said as he and Sebastian followed Grell seemingly vanishing.

What they didn't notice is Mizore watching the whole thing. She usually stand outside the boys' dorms and looks up at Ciel's window just watching, hoping to get a glimpse of him. "Who was that guy and how did he know Ciel?" She thought as she looked in the direction they went "I should follow them." Mizore said out loud as she headed in their general direction.

Grell, Ciel and Sebastian were jumping a top of the tree branches at speeds not even a werewolf could keep up with "its right up here" Grell said as he stopped and jumped down towards the lake. Ciel and Sebastian did the same as they landed on the ground they noticed, Undertaker, William, and Ronald already waiting. "Well quite the welcome" Sebastian said making all the reapers look at him "For once you did something right Grell." William said with a cold tone "Oh Will~ you wound me with your cold words." Grell said being over dramatic "Grell I suggest you shut up." Undertaker said suddenly with a very strict tone "I would do what the Old Man says Mr. Sutcliff" Ronald said with a mocking tone. Grell quickly hit him in the head "I told you it is Mrs. Sutcliff!" Grell said angrily. "Why does everyone hit me!?" Ronald yelled

"You're just fun to hit" Ciel said making Ronald glare at him "Enough we brought you devils here for a reason not to goof about." William said "Well then continue" Sebastian said in a slightly mocking tone "As you know we are all being targeted by fallen angels, minus Ronald, but Sir Undertaker and I got reports from the English Branch that we seem to have a mole." William said "So a grim reaper has betrayed you? I did wonder how the angels managed to find their way into the grim reaper world." Ciel said "It seems that this person let the angels in and is sure to do it again if we aren't careful." William said as he looked at his fellow grim reapers

"Why tell us this?" Sebastian asked "This deserter might try and use your master as bait to draw you out so I say take extra caution." William answered "Still here I thought you despised us demons." Ciel said with a mocking tone. "Since these fallen angels killed two reapers it is our job to stop them even if it means working with you devils; right now you are our allies even though it pains me to say it." William said still using his normal strict tone.

"Oh come on William~ you know the Earl and his butler are quite the funny pair~." Undertaker suddenly said in his cheery voice "I don't think I have ever had any better laughs~" Undertaker finished. "If you tried teaching at this school I am sure you wouldn't stop laughing." Ronald told Undertaker "Then maybe I should start teaching here~ I am sure it would be fun~." Undertaker said as he started chuckling at the thought

"I doubt you'll have anytime to teach since it seems we'll be going into battle very soon." Ciel said gaining the attention of the reapers and Sebastian "What do you mean, Earl~?" Undertaker asked "I have a feeling the Safety Committee might attack me very soon." Ciel told them "Well it is kind of your fault for challenging them." Ronald told Ciel "I wasn't the only one, William did stop the Super Newspaper club from continuing to hand out papers which was led by Kato. He even ignored her warnings." Ciel said "I couldn't care less about this committee as long as they aren't the angels than, they don't matter." William said sternly "So you are a target too? I never thought you would be so dedicated to this job" Ronald said mockingly "One must always be dedicated even when undercover." William said as he raised his glasses with his hand instead of his death scythe. "You should have seen him when he was Suit at the Noah's Ark Circus." Sebastian mocked as William pruner lashed out at him only for him to move his head aside

"Don't talk about that, it was the lowest thing I ever had to do as a reaper." William said "Well that and being partnered with that abomination for finals" William said as he pushed his glasses up, now using his death scythe "Oh I love a cold man~" Grell said as he attempted to jump of William only to receive a punch to the face.

"Anyways we also got reports from on high that this group of angels managed to get their hands on a white lion." William told them "So they really want to kill us, to go as far as obtaining a legendary white lion." Sebastian replied. "Indeed; I also wanted to discuss you devils' plans. While I am a teacher I will not allow you to eat any of the students'-" William stopped as Undertaker raised his hand as if to say something

"It seems there is a snow-women listening to us.~" Undertaker said as he got up and headed towards a push. He grabbed whoever was hiding and revealed them "Hello Ms. Shirayuki, I apologize for doing this but we can't allow you to hear us." Undertaker said seriously as he held Mizore by her sweatshirt "Another eavesdropper? You should take better care of your girlfriends." Grell said as he looked at Ciel who seemed to be annoyed "Mizore what are you doing here?" He asked with a very irritated tone "I just saw that red- head fall out of your room so I got curious and followed you" She said in a slightly different tone she usually uses "What did you hear?" Ciel asked

"Well….. what do they mean by angels? Why are you being targeted? Who are these people?" Mizore said quickly but everyone still understood "We don't have any other choice….We'll have to paint her in red!" Grell shouted as he took his death scythe and aimed it at Mizore "Grell calm down, I already said no students will be killed while I am here." William said as he glared at Grell "But she already knows too much anyways so she's better off dead." Grell said as he smiled revealing his sharp teeth which scared Mizore much further.

"Sebastian can you give her amnesia or something?" Ciel asked "Well I can probably hit her hard enough but I won't certain. I could very well erase all her memories." Sebastian answered "I guess there is now other choice, Mizore you did not hear anything and you didn't witness anything." Ciel said to Mizore.

"But I don't understand." Mizore said as Undertaker let go of her "It will be better that way so you this never happened, understood." Ciel asked as he now stood right in front of Mizore "Why are you so secret-" Mizore was cut off by Ciel who jabbed her in the neck knocking her unconscious "Hopefully she plays it off as a dream." Ciel said as he kept Mizore from falling "Sebastian, find out what her dorm number is and leave her their but make sure you aren't seen, that is an order." Ciel commanded as he handed Mizore to Sebastian "Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he carried Mizore bridal style "Also when you are done, I want you to find me a demon blade." Ciel told him before he could leave "And for what? If you don't mind me asking." Sebastian said

"I need a weapon so no ordinary weapon will do; a demon blade can kill a demon so it should be able to kill an angel." Ciel said as he started walking away "So you are following my advice!" Ronald said as he caught up with Ciel "Shut up, my bare fists alone won't be enough to kill angels who are probably armed so I need a weapon." Ciel said as he headed for the dorms along with Ronald. "Well I guess I'll have to go to the hell to search or even the human word." Sebastian said to himself as he quickly vanished and headed to leave Mizore in her dorm.

**Extra: Few days later**

It was a sunny afternoon in London, England yet there was a breeze which was slightly chilly. The city was loud and awake as usual at this time but far out in the country many people lived in peace and quiet. Ciel Phantomhive walked down a path inside a cemetery, his butler, Sebastian Michealis at his side. In Ciel's hands was a bouquet of pink tulips "I'll admit you did well with the flowers Sebastian." Ciel said to his butler "Thank you master." Sebastian said as they continued to walk. They soon arrived at a grave stone that read

"_Here rests, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, Born 1875, Died 1932. Beloved mother, sister daughter, wife and British Knight; will be missed."_

Ciel looked at the grave with sad eyes "I apologize I wasn't able to stay with you until the end." Ciel said as he put the bouquet on the grave "I hope these are to your liking." He said as he once again looked at the grave. "You always did like pink, I am amazed that you didn't force your family to make your grave pink. I was sure you would have written it as a last will." Ciel said as he smiled at the memory of his fiancée "At least you were buried in your favorite color, that dress fit you perfectly." Ciel said as he remembered her funeral.

"Come on Mom! You are too slow!" the voice a girl was heard making Ciel and Sebastian turn.

"Wait up! I am helping grandma just go on ahead and wait for us Lizzie." An older woman's voice was heard.

"You are way too happy to visit someone's grave." A male voice said this time. "Oh be quiet Edward, you know that our great grandmother wouldn't want us to be sad." The girl's voice told the male. Ciel eyes slightly widened as the two came into view. The male, known as Edward, had golden blond hair and emerald green eyes and seemed to be around his late twenties, to put it simply he looked exactly an older version Edward Midford.

Ciel eyes widened more, she had blonde hair and bright green eyes, much like the male's, she seemed to be around twenty-four; She looked exactly like Elizabeth Midford. The two stopped when they saw Ciel and Sebastian who seemd slightly suspicious dressed in all black suits and Ciel wearing an eye patch didn't help "Hello" Edward said as he eyed the two "Who are you?" Lizzie said. Ciel just looked at her and smiled "So reincarnation does exist, well that is good." Ciel said to Sebastian "It seems like it, they do resemble Lady Elizabeth and Lord Midford and they sound like them as well." Sebastian said in a very calm fashion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward demanded as he took a step forward "No need to get feisty, we are here to pay our respects." Ciel said as he motions to his ex-fiancée's grave. "Even in a different life, Edward is still an over protective brother." Ciel mocked "What are you on about; how do you know who I am?!" Edward said slightly raising his voice. "Edward no need to be rude, if they are visiting Great Grandmother's grave, than we should let them." Lizzie said "They aren't even relatives so how would they know who our Great Grandmother is." Edward said starting to get defensive. "Well it's because I was once engaged to Elizabeth but as you know we never did get married." Ciel told them "Stop lying, now who are you, tell me." Edward commanded "Fine, I am Ciel Phantomhive and you should learn to respect you're elders." Ciel said with a smile. Edward looked at him with utter rage "How dare you mock us The Phantomhive family has been gone for over a century. Ciel Phantomhive died long ago with that family name." Edward said.

"Hey, are you guys arguing again?" The older woman's voice said. Edward and Lizzie turned to see their mother and a very elderly looking women walking up to them "Mother these strange men are-" Edward stopped as he turned around only to see Ciel and Sebastian weren't there. The wind suddenly started picking up again "What? Where did they go?" Edward said in utter shock. "What are you talking about?" Edward's mother said "There were these two men who claimed to be part of the Phantomhive family." Lizzie told them. Edward's mother and apparent grandmother eyes slightly widened "Stop speaking such nonsense." His mother said.

"There was a man dressed in black, he seemed like a butler and then there was this teenager who wore and eye patch." Lizzie answered. The group continued talking unaware of the two demons watching them from across the street.

"Well this visit was more eventful than the others." Ciel said "Indeed it was but we should be heading to the airport, our plane is said to depart in an hour." Sebastian told his master.

"Yes you're right let's get going." Ciel said as the two vanished and headed to the airport.

* * *

**A/N Sorry but I will probably start updating every week. I apologize for any mistakes. Also to all the Black Butler fans, can't wait until the next season of Black Butler, if you have't heard a new anime of Black Butler was green-lit and is starting production.**


	13. Safety Committee P2

**A/N I am deeply sorry for not uploading in some time. I was kept very busy by school but the next chapter will be up sooner so don't worry. I hope you like this chapter as always tell me if there is something wrong with grammar, spelling, etc. I'll be glad to comply (If I have the time.) The story is nearing its end. I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or Rosario+Vampire because if I did this would probably be published already anyways thank you.**

* * *

**Third Person: Unknown Location**

"Kato was defeated?" A rough and menacing male's voice asked "Yes and by only Ciel Michealis" Another male said as he kneeled in front of his leader "He had no help, from what we saw. He would have killed her, if it wasn't for the new gym teacher, William T. Spears." A female told her leader this time as she also kneeled. Their leader who was looking at files of everyone in the newspaper club, scowled.

"The newspaper club thinks they can stop me again. You say this Ciel has challenged us?" The menacing voice said "Yes he told Kato, and I quote "if you don't leave the newspaper club alone you will be killed." The male voice to his leader "He has shown great skill, I'll give him that, so I find it very hard to believe he is human." The leader said as he looked towards the corner of the room where a man, dressed in white, stood his face not visible due to the dim lighting.

"I assure you he is human along with his father, they came here to try and kill all monsters; they were specifically trained to do so. They are also friends with Ronald Knox and William Spears. I hope you could get rid of them soon Kuyo" The strange man told Kuyo "Yes of course, dealing with these humans will be very easy." The now identified Kuyo said "I hope you don't disappoint me Kuyo, or there will be consequences." The strange man said in a slightly threatening voice.

When Kuyo heard this he motioned for the three monsters who were kneeling to leave "Just because you come to me with this information, does not mean you can boss me around. I am the leader of the Safety Committee and if you step out of line, I will teach you your place." Kuyo said smugly as he looked at the stranger who looked annoyed.

"I swear you spirit foxes thing you are the best and most powerful, simply because these monsters are pathetic, but in truth you are still dogs meant to have a master." The strange man mocked making Kuyo angry "Why you little pest, I'll teach you not to mock me!" Kuyo shouted as he started producing fire from his hands. He raised his hand ready to send the fire towards the strange man but his arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to our leader, you damn dog." A deep voice said. Kuyo turned to see a very buff man who was twice his size, holding his arm "Thank you for that Samuel. Now put the collar on him." The strange man told Samuel as Kuyo stood there looking very angrily "How dare YOU lay a hand on me-" Kuyo was cut off as Samuel suddenly put a white collar around neck making him stop

"Good now you will be more obedient." The strange man said as Kuyo attempted to take of the collar only to be electrified "What…. The hell is this." Kuyo said as he was now on his knees, in pain "That doesn't matter, what I recommend you don't do is attempt to take it off. The more you try the higher the voltage; it will get to the point where it will electrocute you until you die." The strange man said in a very nonchalant voice.

"Who the hell are you? You just arrive here and tell me those Michealis' are human. Now you betray me" Kuyo asked only to receive a kicked to the head "Be more respectful you impure beast" Samuel said

"It is alright Samuel, Who am I? Well I am your salvation. I will wipe out all impure beings in this world starting with this pathetic Yokai world." The strange man said triumphantly "I will continue my master's work along with my brothers." The strange man said as he looked at Samuel "Now if you want to live, I suggest you follow my commands and you don't tell anyone about this little meeting, understood." The strange man said as he looked at Kuyo straight in the eyes "You won't live for long after I find a way out of this collar, you and your friend-" Kuyo was stopped as the collar shocked him once more, making Kuyo cringe in pain. "Good now let us begin my plan." The strange man said as Kuyo kneeled in front of him, his eyes all black much like a wild beast "Yes Sir." Kuyo said

"Controlling these beasts, is much too easy." The strange man said "So my lord, what do you plan to do?" Samuel said "Well we will use this school's hatred of humans to our advantage. We'll see if these monsters can really kill demons." The strange man said as his smiled. "Let the fun begin." He finished as he thought about his brilliant plan.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

It has been a very busy day for the newspaper club, mainly because they have been getting pictures of all the Safety Committee's dealing and doings. They spent the day secretly watching the Safety Committee;they've done it for the past few days and haven't really got enough information.

"They are still getting away with whatever they want." Moka said as she looked at all the pictures of the Safety Committee. The entire newspaper club was in the club room, well minus Ronald and Mizore. "We might have good pictures, but we still lack witness testimony." Ciel said "Yukari and I have tried to talk to some people but they all turn us down." Kurumu said as Yukari nodded in agreement "With this we still don't have enough for a solid article; all we need is at least one informant." Ciel said.

"I have someone in mind." Mizore suddenly said as she peeked from under the table. Everyone was startled to see the snow women except Ciel since he already sensed her. Ever since her eavesdropping he had really worked on his sensing especially with her soul. The good thing is she hasn't mentioned the little incident, so Ciel assumed she passed it off as a dream. "Mizore please, you do not have to hide anymore." Ciel said as she came out from under the table "Call me your snow bunny… oh how I love that." Mizore told Ciel as she blushed at the nickname.

"Wait you said you had an informant." Moka said "Yes, I found a club that can never pay the fees so I tried talking to them but they wouldn't listen so I threatened them." Mizore said

"Well I guess that is the easy way of doing things. Which club was it anyways?" Ciel asked

"They said something about being part of the fan club coalition or something." As Mizore said this all the girls shared a look of disgust. Ciel remained calm but still was slightly annoyed "I guess there is no other choice we will have to talk to them tomorrow." Ciel said. They could have easily gone and talked to them today but Ciel was annoyed and just wanted peace and quiet.

"We will meet up at the school's entrance gate before homeroom to go talk to them." Ciel told them as he headed out the door.

Ciel headed to Sebastian's classroom but he kept having a feeling of being watched "It isn't any of the girls, maybe it's the Safety Committee." Ciel thought as he made it to Sebastian's classroom and walked in. Sebastian was casually grading tests as Ciel walked in as casual as possible. Sebastian noticed Ciel walk in.

"This is a surprise, you usually head to your dorm right after school." Sebastian said as he removed his glasses and watched Ciel grab a chair and sit in front of his desk. "It seems that someone is stalking me and it isn't Mizore." Ciel said still trying to seem casual "Well do you know who it is." Sebastian asked as he glanced towards the door and windows, he could also feel a few souls.

"So do you think they can hear us?" Sebastian asked "They could but they probably would have left or done something since we already said we know they are there." Ciel said "Maybe but they could also be waiting until we reveal top secret information." Sebastian said in a slightly mocking tone as he grinned.

"Real funny, anyways I guess we'll have to have a more serious conversation later." Ciel said as he got up and headed towards the door, he sensed the souls move away from the door and the room. Ciel left the room and headed towards his dorm still sensing the people following him. "They don't give up." Ciel thought as he got closer to the dorms. He still could sense them as he neared the boys' dorms. He would peak behind him to see movement through the trees and bushes "What are they playing at? If they want to do something just do it. This is starting to get annoying." He thought as he entered the building and started heading up the stairs and towards his dorm.

He arrived at his dorm only to sense the souls slowly leaving the area "Finally they were getting really annoying." Ciel said out loud as he entered his room. He felt the stalkers leave one by one until there was only one presence left who Ciel could identify as Mizore. "That girl can really be creepy." Ciel said as he sat on his bed and started taking off his eye patch "This Safety Committee is really getting annoying, how far will they will go?" Cie thought as he made sure no one was eaves-dropping, when he didn't sense anything he quickly called his butler "Sebastian come." Ciel said as the window suddenly opened letting wind come in.

"What is it you need my lord?" Sebastian asked as he now was kneeling in front of Ciel.

"How is your progress in finding a demon blade?" Ciel asked

"Well I have discovered various holders but killing them will not be an option." Sebastian said as he took a tea set out of nowhere and started preparing tea "Why isn't it an option?" Ciel asked

"Well several are currently in contracts and those who are in hell, are rather troublesome, they are more like mindless beasts so trying to get the sword will be work." Sebastian said seriously as Ciel drank some tea, "Also there aren't any demons in Japan, most are in some other country, and I doubt we have the time to go to any of them." Sebastian said

"What about Hannah's?"

"It is possible, it might be slightly troublesome to do so since it is at the bottom of the sea, but it can be done so is this an order?"

"This is an order, go and get me Hannah's Lævateinn **(For those who don't know that, is what Hannah's demon sword is called)**

"Yes My lord, I will find it as quickly as I can." Sebastian said with a bow as he took Ciel's now empty tea-cup and headed towards the door.

"I hope you do, I doubt these angels will let me eat in peace, the quicker they die the better. My patience had really been faltering since I got here." Ciel told Sebastian

"Yes, I feel the same, these repulsive monsters make me sick more and more each day. I have had to hold myself back for some time." Sebastian replied "Well then you are good dog on a leash, holding back, even I had thoughts that you will kill someone. I'll admit I actually wanted to see you crack." Ciel said with a mocking tone.

"Well I could very well kill some students to please you." Sebastian said already having students to kill in mind. "No we already dealt with enough students in this stupid school, besides Williams seem to be really into this whole "under cover" business, he stopped me from killing one of the Safety Committee members, proclaiming he "wouldn't allow it."

"He does take his jobs very seriously, most Grim Reapers are like that, from what I know." Sebastian told his master "Grell and Ronald don't seem to like working what so ever." Ciel slightly joked

"William does call them pathetic excuse for Reapers." Sebastian said

"Grell is just plain disturbing." Ciel said as he slightly shuttered "Anyways I am going to rest for the night, so you may leave." He told his butler who simply bowed and left.

"I don't think I can keep my cool any longer either." Ciel thought as he readied himself for bed. "Those girls along with every damn student in this school is enough to drive any person mad." He finished as he lay down on his bed, which was no way near as comfortable as he luxury bed in his old manor.

He soon fell asleep or "died" since demons don't breathe in general and look dead when asleep. "Those damn angels better attack soon, I am starving. I am like a whiny child, I guess old habits die-hard even after this transformation." Ciel thought as he "slept."

* * *

Ciel was walking toward the school, sensing every soul, making sure he wasn't being followed. He continued walking glad that he hadn't run in to any of the girls since they can be a very annoying group of girls. Ciel was nearing the school before he was suddenly glomped by Kurumu

"Today we are going to work hard! We are going to show that fake club whose boss!" She yelled as she hugged hit tight against her breasts. "Great it's Kurumu." Ciel mumbled.

"Kurumu stop that!" Yukari yelled as she arrived

"Oh and here comes the child." Ciel thought

Suddenly an ice-kunai was impaled into Kurumu's head making her release Ciel who stood and fixed his tie which was crooked up due to Kurumu.

"Don't you dare touch my snow-bunny." Mizore said as she appeared from behind a random bush scaring the living day-lights from several students randomly passing by.

"Then there is the stalker, very obsessed stalker." Ciel thought as he saw Kurumu and Mizore start arguing, soon with Yukari joining. "Begin the fighting" Ciel thought since he knew what was going to happen. Everyday is the same routine the girls fight then they enter class.

"Hi everyone." Moka suddenly said as she showed up and stood next to Ciel

"Then the sealed vampire" Ciel thought as the overly cheerful vampire watched the scene before her.

"What is going on?" Moka asked confused

"The same thing that happens every day, they are arguing like children." Ciel responded in an annoyed tone.

Ciel and Moka continued to watch as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore argued over and over about the same thing, who is Ciel's lover or soul mate, blah blah blah.

Ciel was getting tired of the high school life and of the Yokai world but it was worth it since he will be able to eat souls of the best rate.

All of them suddenly heard the bell for homeroom "Oh no! Come on guys we are going to be late!" Moka yelled as she ran towards the school along with everyone else except Ciel who was casual strolling to class.

Meanwhile Gin was on a roof which had a direct view of the girls' changing rooms with a digital camera. As he panned the area peeking at girls who unfortunately didn't cover the windows in the room they are changing, he sang a tune as happy as can be. He continued looking through the lens of his camera when he suddenly saw Kuyo and a group of Safety Committee members walking down the hall.

"This can't be good." Gin muttered to himself.

* * *

Ms. Nekonome was lecturing her class on something most of the class found utterly boring included the only demon in the class "How could that women be so energetic and happy when teaching? It is clear no one in this class cares what she is saying." Ciel thought as he looked out the window.

Ciel slightly spaced out until he heard someone call his name

"Ciel Michealis?" Ciel turned to see Kuyo, he now noticed several Safety Committee members in the room.

Ciel looked up at Kuyo "Yes and?" Ciel said in a very bored manner which slightly irritated Kuyo but he hid it.

"As of now you and your father are under suspicion of being humans" Kuyo said as he looked down on Ciel with a slight scowl. The class was shocked, including the two girls sitting behind him and the one in front of him who looked at him with shocked expressions.

Whispers now spread throughout the classroom

"He's a human?"

"No way that can't be"

"Well no one knows his or his dad's monster form."

More and more whispered were heard by Ciel's harem and the more and more they were shocked, "It is true that we don't know there monster forms but they can't be human." Kurumu thought as she stood from her chair.

"Hey hold on a minute! A human couldn't even enter this world, let alone this school!" Kurumu shouted

"Yeah and besides we've seen Ciel and Mr. Michealis do things no human could ever do!" Moka said as she now stood

Kuyo simply glared at them while his power slightly leaked out making the girls shut up immediately.

"So because of this you will be under the Safety Committee's custody" Kuyo said now looking Ciel once again who seemed to be completely ignoring him.

"You think I am human?" Ciel said still looking nonchalant before he started chuckling when he stopped his finally met Kuyo's eyes "You and your committee are stupider than you look, why don't you go and annoy someone else." Ciel said with a smug tone "Fine I'll let you take me but I am telling you that you are going to wish you never pointed your finger at me." Ciel said as he got up from his desk and another Safety Committee member came up from behind Kuyo and put cuffs on him.

"You are smart for cooperating" Kuyo said as another officer moved him towards the door "You three are also under suspicion of cooperating with a human." Kuyo said as he looked at Kurumu, Moka and Mizore "We are telling you he isn't human!" Kurumu shouted only to be ignored

The three girls were suddenly cuffed and put in a line right behind Ciel. They were led outside the classroom were several students were watching as Ciel and the girls were being taken by the Safety Committee with Kuyo walking in front of smiling.

"Are the other members secured?" Kuyo another officer standing next to him

"We are having trouble finding Ronald Knox and Yukari Sendo." The officer said slightly hesitating "I want officers searching for them everywhere and make sure to bring him to me along with William T. Spears." Kuyo ordered

Meanwhile Yukari was watching from behind a corner as her friends were taken away "If I am going to save everybody, this is my only chance" Yukari said determined to save her friends. As she was about to jump from behind the corner she was suddenly grabbed by Gin.

"Stay back" Gin said as he pulled her back

"Gin what are you doing?" She asked

"There are way too many of them what good can you do by yourself?" Gin said

"But we have to help!" Yukari cried

"They'll be fine, I am sure Ciel has a plan, if not him than that nut-job of a father probably does." Gin told her. Yukari seemed to want to start protest but stopped as she put her head down

"Fine." She said in a low saddened voice.

"Damn it Ciel, you better have something in mind." Gin thought

* * *

Ciel had been taken to a shrine looking building slightly away from the school. They had separated him and the other girls. Ciel did not like how they forcefully moved and pushed his dinner but kept his cool as he will have the time to kill these idiots.

They had put him in what he assumed was the shrine's main room, a few candles lighted the room. He sat in front of Kuyo with two officers at his sides ready to hold him back if needed, as if they could.

"For the last time I am not human!" Ciel said with an angry and agitated voice

"That doesn't matter now, what have you done with my friends." Ciel said, slightly disgusting of himself, for saying that.

"Don't worry I am not harming them, yet." Kuyo said calmly.

Ciel simply looked at him "For your own safety, I suggest you don't hurt them." Ciel told Kuyo who merely smirked "Don't worry they are being questioned like everyone else." Kuyo said as an orb of fire appeared and started showing students being questioned as if it were a television. Ciel paid no mind to who was shown until he saw a familiar face.

"I can assure you Ciel or Mr. Michealis are not human at all. You have made a mistake." William said as he sat in a chair being questioned by someone. "Ciel is at the top of my class so it is unlikely that a human would be able to do such tasks meant for monsters." William said with his usual tone and expression. The "video" suddenly switched to Kurumu who was in a chair sitting straight.

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't believe you friend is a human?" A male voice off frame asked.

"Well of course not that is unreal!" Kurumu shouted

"How can you be so certain?" The male voice said

"Well…because no human can get into Yokai Academy in the first place." Kurumu said unsurly

"Oh well then you must know what monster he is by now, right?" The male asked

"Well no but I have seen him do things no human would be able to do." She answered

"We have gathered information from a very reliable source that Ciel and his father are actually trained monster slaying humans, we believe this is how he can do things that are above human standards." The male voice said making Kurumu's eyes widened but the screen changed once again to show Mizore who looked calm but was actually very nervous

"It is the school rule not to reveal your true form." Mizore said

"Yes that is true and it is also true that he has done things no ordinary human can do. So what if I told you Ciel and his father aren't ordinary humans but humans who are trained to kill us Yokai." A red-headed girls said as she appeared on frame holding a staff. Mizore looked as shocked as Kurumu but screen change this time showing Moka sitting in front of a table.

Moka looked as shocked as both Mizore and Kurumu "That can't be true, he isn't a human." Moka said

"We know it seems as though he is a monster since he has more abilities than a human but like I told you he and his father were trained to be like that, he was trained to kill monsters." A tall man said as he stood on the other side of the table.

Kuyo dispersed of the fire before Ciel could see anymore

"If you continue lying your friends might end up like you father." Kuyo said with a very smug tone. This caught Ciel's attention "What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Kuyo proceeded to snap his finger revealing a transparent looking box to the right of Ciel, the box then shattered and disappeared revealing Sebastian tied to a chair, beaten up .not as badly as when he was tortured by the angel Angela, but still looked pretty bad. Sebastian looked up to see Ciel only to slightly smile since he knew he would be able to kill that fox soon.

"Your father was very uncooperative, even after the beatings but I doubt he will be when I hurt his beloved son." Kuyo said as he looked at Sebastian and then back to Ciel.

"If this goes on any further you and your friends will be have to persuade and we wouldn't want that." Kuyo said mockingly believing he had one.

"Fine… I confess I am human." Ciel lied already with a plan in his head."I will humiliate you in front of everyone then I will kill you." Ciel thought

"Oh but that isn't a full confession is it?" Kuyo said

"I am a monster slaying human, along with my father. Are you happy now?" Ciel said agitated at this fox's games.

"Hahaha, did you hear that everyone?" Kuyo said as he snapped his hands revealing Moka, Kurumu and Mizore who were hidden due to the magical transparent boxes.

All three girls had a look of horror as they looked at the back of Ciel's head who had already know they were there.

"It…cannot be" Mizore said as her lollipop fell from her gaping mouth

"Ciel… you are a human…?" Kurumu asked

"But how?" Moka asked as well

"I apologize for lying but I am human and I was sent here to kill all of you." Ciel said in a very serious tone.

"Get the three out of here, our target is him and his father. William will also die so bring him." Kuyo said as the three girls were escorted out Kurumu and Mizore went without hesitation while Moka slightly hesitated before following them. Ciel stayed seated as they left.

"Now members of the Safety Committee in name of order, and for the sake of justice at this school…I call for the execution of Sebastian Michealis, Ciel Michealis, William T. Spears and Ronald Knox." Kuyo said making the entire Committee nod in agreement.

"Also since I am feeling generous, I will allow for you to be executed last." Kuyo said to Ciel

"Quite modest of you so shall we get going?" Ciel said as he looked at Kuyo.

* * *

Yukari and Gin sat quietly in the club room, wondering what was happening with Ciel and the others. The door suddenly opened to reveal very sad looking Mizore, Kurumu and Moka.

"Whoa, you guy made it out!" Gin exclaimed happily as he got up.

"I am so happy! Hey where is Ciel?" Yukari asked as she didn't notice her love interest other than Moka.

"Everything they said was true, Ciel really is a human." Kurumu said quietly but was still heard.

"Oh come on you are joking right?" Yukari asked

"It's true." Moka said as she cried

"And his father too but they aren't just plain humans, they are monster killers." Mizore added

Yukari and Gin were shocked by what they heard, "No that can't be!" Yukari shouted

"Ciel admitted it, right to our faces and the worst thing was he even told us he was sent here to kill us." Kurumu said as she was now shaking.

"Well it does make sense, neither him nor his dad transformed into their monster forms what so ever. To be honest I feel like I've been played hard." Gin said.

Mizore suddenly walked out of the clubroom ignoring Yukari's plead.

"I guess I should do the same, don't expect to see me here any time soon, all of you should also lay low until the heat dies down." Gin said as he also left leaving Moka, Kurumu and Yukari alone in the room.

"Hey guys think we should go and watch their execution?" Kurumu asked as she leaned against the wall. Moka and Yukari were slightly surprise by the question.

"I don't think that I can." Moka answered first. "Even if he says he is a monster killer, I don't think I could bare to walk him get killed." Moka added as tears flowed down her cheeks "I still believe he is good and that he isn't a human, I mean we have all seen the things he does and his eyes we've seen them change." Moka said

"Yeah that is right but he confessed to all of us." Kurumu said slightly raising her voice

"Yet all the time we spent with him, he seemed to want to protect us not kill us and if he wanted to he probably could have killed us at any minute." Yukari added

"He was always nice and is a gentleman to us when all other guys wanted to take advantage of us." Moka said still crying.

"That doesn't matter he was lying to us…. All that was fake." Kurumu said as she was on the verge of tears.

"It very well could have been but the feeling we share for him aren't lies." Yukari said

Kurumu and Moka looked at the little witch and started thinking the same thing "She is right". They couldn't lie about loving Ciel even after finding out he was a "monster killer." They were just very confused, if they saved him, they would then become fugitives.

Yukari felt the same, she loved Ciel and Moka but Ciel was very special in being the first person to stand up for her and not cast her aside.

"Screw it, I've made up my mind. Ciel might be human but he still is my destined one so that means he can't die yet." Kurumu said with determination. Moka and Yukari looked at her both glad they didn't have to make the decision

"You are right Kurumu, I still have to that threesome with Ciel and Moka." Yukari said happily.

"I guess it is settled, we are going to save Ciel." Moka proclaimed with serious determination.

* * *

Sebastian, and Ciel were being led to their apparent dooms. Ronald hadn't been found and William escaped. Several students showed up to watch the "humans" be executed several were throwing things at both "humans" and shouting their insults to them as well.

"Ciel was behind Sebastian as they neared the stage were a sign was placed that read _"I am human"_. It seemed as Kuyo intended to burn them alive.

"Sebastian to not move until my order." Ciel whispered to Sebastian who was still walking.

"Of course my lord, but I do hope you will do it quickly, my patience is at its end." Sebastian told his master as they arrived at the stage.

Two Safety Committee officers grabbed Sebastian and forcefully started tying down Sebastian on what appeared to be a cross. Kuyo watched gleefully as he stepped onto the stage. Sebastian had been died down and the cross was lifted up, Ciel found it slightly ironic that a demon was in the same position when Jesus Christ was crucified.

"My fellow monsters, what we have here is a human." Kuyo announced as he stood on the stage. Everyone roared with anger shout insults to the "human" and to humankind in general.

"You might know him as Monsieur Michealis Yokai's French teacher but in reality he is a monster killing human, sent here to kill us all!" Kuyo shouted. The crowd watched with Sebastian with hatred as he was hanging from the cross.

Kuyo was about to continue when he heard the revving of a motor. In a flash Sebastian was cut down from his position and landed on the ground. Everyone watched in confusion but suddenly a chainsaw punctured the stage from above and someone landed on its rear handle. Everyone stared at the stranger in fear not knowing who this man clad in red was. The man stood on the rear handle of the chainsaw perfectly balanced, he looked at the crowd and bent down, still standing on the handle.

"Now, which one of you wanted to hurt my Bassy~" The man said with a smile revealing razor-sharp teeth as he tilted his head slightly to the left, making him look even more frightening. The crowd was frozen in fear, they felt as though they were looking at death itself.

"I had a feeling you would show up Grell. I will say you cut those restrains perfectly" Sebastian told Grell.

"Oh well you know me I'M DEADLY EFFICIENT!" He said striking his iconic pose.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through that chapter, it mean a lot. Since this is almost done, I would like to start thinking of another crossover so if you want to leave a suggestion for another Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) crossover go right ahead, everything is welcomed. Thank You again**

**Random Comment: Shout-out to Roosterteeth Fans**


End file.
